A New Battle
by aljnaz
Summary: Fourth in the series. Twenty years have gone by since the defeat of Chaos. Serena is married to Darien, her parents Gabriella and Trunks, had another daughter named Kairavi. All seems at peace but that changes when there's an annoucment of a World Tournament which brings along a new more powerful enemy. Will Serena be able to stop it on her own like she did with Chaos? R&R!
1. A New Enemy

_**Serena POV **_

Another World Martial Arts Tournament, another enemy. It's seems like whatever good happens in my life bad things happen too. Reza had just called on the Sailor Soldier communicator, which is hardly ever used now since there isn't really any major threat anymore. Well one time it was an emergency and it was from Mina trying to run from paparazzi. My parent's and my new sister Kairavi, well not so new since she was fourteen, were waiting on our cousin Reza's arrival. I didn't know how she was going to show up since she went home with the Starlight's and Kakyu all those years ago. Did she somehow get another ship from the planet she lived on? Momma was starting to pace back and forth in the living room, getting more worried by the minute.

"Gabby, stop doing that." Daddy said as he looked over to my mother. Kairavi was just as calm as ever, not being worried at all that there was a new threat. How could she be so calm? Momma listened as she sat in the love seat on the other side of the coffee table. As she did, the doorbell rang. Could it be Reza, with her twin daughters Amara and Serena? I looked to Daddy for a brief moment; he nodded his head, telling me it would be okay. I sighed know that it wouldn't. When I opened the door I was shocked on who it was, it was Raye with her daughter Reza. What were they doing here?

"Something funky was being seen in temple fire!" Raye exclaimed as I let her and her daughter in. "I don't know what it was but it was evil! I felt in my gut that it was!" she told as she pulled little Reza closer to her.

"Wow, it must be bad then." Kairavi began, all of us turned to her, "I mean, if Miss Raye is getting funky readings in the temple fire and our cousin Reza is coming, something must be up. I just find it odd on the coincidental timing." Kairavi commented. Raye was shocked to hear about Reza.

"When were you going to tell me about that huh Serena?" Raye wondered as I saw her slowly get visibly mad. I started freaking out as I ran to hid behind Daddy, he just sighed as I did, and knowing there wasn't another by this.

"I swear I was going to tell you Raye! I swear! I just didn't how big of enemy we were dealing with!" I explained as she started scooting closer to me, looking like she wanted to harm me for a brief moment. She stopped herself remembering that her daughter was in the room.

"How big of enemy do you think this is Momma?" little Reza asked her mom. She was actually kind of adorable. The last time I saw little Reza, she was around 9 years old and now she around Kairavi's age, 13. She looked so much like her it was scary. She had Raye's long raven hair that went down to her back but she liked to keep it up in a purple ribbon. Her mannerisms from Raye are so unmanning too; she held her hands as her green eyes looked down on the ground. Something Raye used to do at that age. Raye sighed as she walked back over to her.

"I don't know little one, I don't know, but it's a good thing I can still fight huh?" she winked at little Reza as she gave a slight giggle. Raye still trains? That was something I didn't know either. Does she know about the tournament?

"Do you know about the tournament Raye?" I asked her. She gave me clueless look that told me she didn't know about it. Crap, what did I get myself into? First I have to fight Kairavi and now Raye! Crap! I really need to learn how to keep my mouth shut sometimes…

"No, but I do now! Thanks for telling me Meatball head!" she smirked as she saw me get angry, why did she have to call me that with Kairavi in the room!? Now she was never going to let me live this one down! I heard her starting to laugh but Momma, thankfully, made her shut up before she could say anything else. I heard a rushed knock on the door again. I hurriedly rushed over to it but as I did, I fell on the ground thanks to the living room rug. I always keep forgetting that it was there. Why did we get in the first place?

"Ow!" I complained.

"Oh Aunt Serena…" I heard little Reza mumble as her mother thought the same thing. Before I was able to get up again, someone had beaten me to the door. When I looked up, Reza and her two children were at the door. When Reza saw me, she laughed as she bent down to help me with a kind smile, ignoring the fact Momma was next to me.

"Still the same old klutz I see!" she laughed as she helped me, then she hugged me. I hugged back. Having not seen her in a few years has made me miss her like crazy. Sure we see each other through the communication devices but it just wasn't the same as seeing her in person. After introductions were made, all of us sat in the living room, waiting to hear what happened. It turns out; some criminal has been causing damage in nearby planets where she lived. She didn't know about it until she decided to come visit us. Landon told her he was very powerful, he has murdered countless people all ready, stealing their energy. He needs the energy so he can reach his ultimate form, something we should never want to see. Right now, he has a human form; he looks like anyone walking down the street.

"Now that I remember," Little Reza commented. "When I was with Momma, I remember seeing a man in the temple fire reading this morning. He, at first didn't seem human though…" she shuddered as she remembered the vision. Reza gave a gentle smile.

"Don't worry young one, I have a feeling we can put a stop to this, we have the woman who destroyed Chaos after all." Reza said with confidence as she looked over to me. I blushed as I looked away from her. I heard a slight laugh coming from one the twins; I believe it was the one who was named after me. She could pass off as me if she tried it's just her eye color was the problem, her hair was blond and long with individual braids in different places. Her eyes on the other hand were chocolate brown. I'm guessing she got them from Landon since Reza had blue.

"Should we tell the other Inner and Outer Soldiers about this? This guy might show up at the tournament to steal their energy." Kairavi wondered as she started thinking. No matter how annoying my little sister maybe, she was actually really smart in my opinion. When I was school I just did enough to get by, but for her, she would get straight A's without even trying. Sometimes I wonder if I was supposed to be in this family at all concerning the fact that I act nothing like my parents sometimes. Raye looked to me when my facial expression changed at the thought but she never said anything as she answered Kairavi's question. Reza looked confused at the mention of it, great now she probably wanted to join as well!

"Yeah I think that's a good idea Kairavi. I'll do that." Raye told us as she grabbed little Reza's hand, she was wanting to leave. "I'll take care of everything guys, don't worry." Raye smiled as she said goodbye to each of us and left with little Reza in toe. I sat back down next to Momma, Reza started smiling again. This time it was her mischievous smile, the one that Grandpa V would always have and scare Mina to death.

"So what tournament is little Kairavi talking about Serena?" she smirked as I heard her daughters sigh. Darn it, now she was wanting to compete. "Does Vegeta know about it?" I heard Kairavi start laughing hysterically when she heard this question.

"For one, Reza, I'm not little!" she yelled as she regained her composer. "And two he already knows. We made a quick stop to Capsule Corp to tell him." She continued to laugh when she saw the frightened look on my face. Great that's just great knowing my parents they wanted to fight as well. Now I had to fight Grandpa Vegeta, Kairavi, and my parent's, Reza, Raye if she decides to transform and fight. Later on that night, nothing eventful really happened. When Darien came home later tonight, he was shocked but happy to see Reza. I offered her to stay but she said they would be fine at Capsule Corp along with my family, for that I was thankful for it. After I was finally able to get Kairavi out of the house to go home, I closed the door and sighed. Why does a new enemy have to show up now? I always thought our next enemy wouldn't show up until after Crystal Tokyo was formed. Darien noticed my worry as I leaned against the door.

"What's wrong Serena?" Darien worried as he walked over to me. I hugged him when I reached him. Could this new enemy be more powerful then Chaos himself? I never thought an enemy like that could happen since he was the reason for all of our past enemies.

"I don't know, Darien. I just wish this peace could last like I intended it too twenty years ago." I told him as we continued to stay the way we were. "We'll do this together this time though, right Darien?" I asked him as I looked back up at his eyes. Eyes that I always got lost in no matter what happens to us. He smiled and my heart skipped a bit as his hands intertwined with mine. Being apart for as long as we did all those years ago, made us not want to so again. He made me look back up at him, a finger under my chin. I didn't mind, since his blue eyes made me want to look at them forever.

"Together." He simply said as he bent down to kiss me.

The next morning, I woke up to the alarm clock ringing in my ear. I looked at the time and it was 7 in the morning! I hate waking up this early! I sighed as I looked next to my bedside to find it empty. Darien had left for work, but with the way the sheets looked I can tell he didn't want to after the night we had last night. I smiled as I recalled it, blushing feeling where he would normally lay. As I was brushing my fingers alongside the sheets, I felt something like paper. I got back up as I grabbed it. It was written in his perfect handwriting saying, _sorry I had to leave so early again, Serena. I love you with all my heart. I'll see you later tonight! Love your only Darien. _I traced my fingers over the perfect scrawl and couldn't help but smile. I looked back at the clock again and started freaking out. What am I doing?! I gotta get down to Capsule Corp! Today was going to be the first of many training sessions for the upcoming tournament. I really didn't want to go but the image of Kairavi winning kept changing my mind. I hurriedly got dressed in my favorite light pink shirt and baggy comfortable black pants. Before I walked out the door, I grabbed my bag that held some extra cash and my communicator and literally bolted for Capsule Corp. When I exited the apartment buildings I took to the sky. It was a bright day, with no clouds in the sky and the sun was shining brightly down on me as I flew. I looked down as I usually do, amazed by the people walking around. They had absolutely no idea that a huge battle ever took place all those years ago. It still amazes me how clueless they could be about danger too, when the next tournament does happen they wouldn't know what happened when he starts attacking. I finally arrived at Capsule Corp and ran up the stairs to see my Grandparents. When I got there Grandma Bulma was cleaning and cooking and from what I could tell Grandpa Vegeta must be in the Gravity Chamber. I entered the kitchen to the smell of her wonderful cooking. Everything just smelled delicious since I hadn't eaten yet this morning. I normally have a huge appetite but lately it's been just as bad as Grandpa Goku and Vegeta's combined. Grandma Bulma laughed when she saw me drool over the food she was making.

"Some things never change I see. Your just like Goku, I swear it, Serena!" she continued to laugh as she gave me about four large pancakes and some sausage. I rushed to the table and hungrily ate everything on the plate. It was just that good! When Grandma Bulma looked back again she was shocked that I had eaten everything on my plate since it was a very large serving. I only smiled, thanked her, and left to go find the Gravity Chamber. I swear even in his old age, Grandpa Vegeta still loves to fight. I guess that's just the Saiyan side to him. My need for fighting however has changed so much over the years. Kairavi was right, I hardly ever train anymore. My Saiyan side to me just wasn't so dominate as much as it used to be. Sometimes I wonder if I can still turn into my Super Saiyan 2 form as well as Eternal Sailor Moon combined? It took a great deal of energy just to keep myself in both forms as it was. I walked up to the intercom and buzzed it so he knew to turn down the gravity for me. I was the only person he would do such a thing for. Not even Kairavi has that advantage. For some reason Grandpa Vegeta and Kairavi never really got along like we did. I wonder if Grandpa Goku were alive, would she get along with him better. I shook my head at the thought. Kairavi was stubborn, sometimes maybe even a bit rash and a little snarly. There was no way. I entered the room and immediately regretted it. He didn't turn off the gravity! That was high unusual. I instantly crumbled to my knees knowing it was higher than Earth's normal gravity. I was barely able to look up at him but I managed.

"I guess Kairavi was right when she said you never train. A true Saiyan always trains, even in times of peace." He said. He almost sounded angry as I managed to get up on my own. I closed my eyes, focusing on my Saiyan ability that has been dormant for so many years. Grandpa Vegeta was up in the air as he watched me power up, very slowly I might add. By now I was at least a level one Super Saiyan, I started screaming, releasing all of my stress and when I reopened my eyes I saw the electricity waves. I smiled when I looked up at my grandfather. He was smirking down at me as I was about to prepare an attack. Before I was able to fire it though, he was the first to throw a Ki blast down to me. I barely dodged it, complaining along the way. "Stop complaining Serena! You've fought worse things than me, get up!" he yelled as he powered up himself, only his first form to spare me. I looked to him, getting a little ticked off for no apparent reason. I flew up to the air in top speed, punching and kicking him along the way. He smirked when he saw me get mad. This only made me even madder for some odd reason. Why was I getting so ticked off for no reason? Out of nowhere I stop fighting, grabbing my Eternal brooch. Grandpa Vegeta saw me do this and with a blast he knocked out of my hand and on to the ground. Why in hell would he do such a thing? I screamed as I started attacking him some more. Whenever I would try to go down on the ground to get my brooch, he would stop with an attack of his own. Was he trying to tell me I wasn't going to need it with my newest enemy? Why would he go to such lengths to stop me? I landed on the ground by my Eternal Brooch, thinking I should grab it and transform. All of those years I always relied on my Moon Power to defeat an enemy but I'm starting to wonder if this enemy will be so strong to the point where it would be useless. Grandpa Vegeta sees my moment of confusion as a moment of opportunity and releases a ki blast to me, knocking me off of my feet. My body hit the wall of the Gravity Chamber as well as my head, knocking me out cold.


	2. Somewhat Beautiful Surprises

_**Serena POV**_

I woke up not a little while later, completely confused as to where I was. I was at Capsule Corp it seems like, in my old bedroom when I would stay here from time to time. I remember! I was training with Grandpa Vegeta! I was looking down on at my Eternal Brooch, wondering if I should go ahead and transform. From the way the training session went, I can tell he was trying to get me not to use it. I was still confused as to why though. I looked to the night stand next to me, seeing that my Eternal Brooch was there. I grabbed it, opened it up and looked inside. The Silver Imperium Crystal was still in there and shinning as brightly as ever. I sighed as I closed it back up and tried to get out of the bed. Once I did, I immediately regretted it. My head started feeling dizzy and I collapsed right back on my bed. As I did, Grandma Bulma came back in, with a tray food and some pain relievers. I was glad considering I still had a huge headache. She saw me trying to get back up again but ordered me to get back down.

"No way Serena Luna. You need to rest. What did Vegeta do that was so bad in the first place?" she wondered as she sat the tray on the nightstand. She saw the Eternal Brooch, wondering why I had it with me.

"I'm still a little confused myself Grandma Bulma." I told her honestly as I looked back at the brooch too. She sighed as she handed me some water and the pain relievers. As I swallowed the pills Grandma Bulma was looking like she wanted to tell me something. What was wrong this time? "What's wrong?" I worried. She smirked as she looked down at me.

"As you were knocked out, I ran tests to see if everything was okay, for Gabby's sake. But I found something surprising when I did." She told me. Surprising? What did she mean by surprising? The look on her face was starting to make me wonder even more. She was smiling from ear to ear. Why was she not wanting to tell me? She sighed as her smile came back. "Haven't you noticed a little change in your appetite Serena? Your change in behavior? When was the last time you had your cycle?" she wondered. My cycle? I forgot about it. Now that I do think about what she has been saying, I haven't had one in a long time. The last couple of times now that mention it. I know last night couldn't have done it, but maybe two months ago? I started freaking out to the conclusion I was coming too, my stomach was acting funny and the next time I moved I found myself heading for the bathroom, throwing up. Grandma Bulma followed me to make sure I was alright. I couldn't be pregnant! Not now, when there's another enemy on the loose! And the World Tournament for one! I really wanted to fight and now I can't because I was going to have Rini… when I was done throwing up, I just sat down on the cold floor, with Grandma Bulma watching me intently. "What's the matter? I figured you'd be happy to have Rini. That also means Crystal Tokyo is coming soon too." Bulma worried.

"Grandpa Vegeta didn't tell you?" I asked her. She only shook her head no. I groaned out of frustration towards him. "There is a new enemy, and there was the World Martial Arts Tournament as well, it's all month away too! I really wanted to compete. But with the new enemy I have no idea what I'll do anymore! I'll be too pregnant with Rini to be able too!" I cried.

"Oh now I see the problem…" Grandma Bulma pulled me off of the bathroom floor and led me back to bed. How far along am I with Rini?

"How far am I along Grandma?" I asked her before she left the room. She turned back around for a brief moment.

"A few weeks. I would still get checked out. You never know what damage Vegeta could have done." She worried. She left the room, so I could things over. I grabbed my Eternal Brooch again. Now I know I can't fight. I was really wanting to though! After a while of fighting with him, it made me remember why I like it so much. I sighed as I got back up again; made sure I was fine to move and headed out of my bedroom. When I got to the living room, I saw Grandpa Vegeta, sitting on the couch as he stared off into space. Does he know I was pregnant with Rini? I walked over to him with a grin on my face, trying to be happy about the situation. He jumped a little when I reached him.

"Are you all right? I didn't cause any damage did I?" he worried.

"I'll be fine within the next nine months." I giggled. I was actually getting excited that I was finally having Rini. She won't be that far away now.

"Nine months?" he wondered. He face filled with recognition as he realized what I meant. "You're…" he never even finished.

"I can't train anymore. I don't think I'll be able to fight anymore. Who will take my place until I have Rini?" I worried as I sat across from him. He thought for a minute, and then he answered. An answer I didn't even think he would be bring up.

"Kairavi." He simple said. "No matter how much we don't get along, she's still very strong at her young age, like you were and are. I'm sure she wouldn't mind taking your spot for a while." He told me, I can't believe it would even come down to this, that I would need a replacement to defeat an enemy. At least this time though they won't be after me. I sighed as I got back up from my seat. I hugged him goodbye and left the house to head out to Mt. Poaz. I was going to need to talk to Kairavi, alone. Sister to sister. I really didn't want to but I had no other choice. The tournament was about a few weeks away and she needs to be prepared in case the new enemy attacks there or enters in it. When I finally got back to my old home, I could smell food from a mile off. I normally enjoy my mother's cooking but this time it made me sick to my stomach. The smell itself was going to drive me insane. When I landed, it was dark outside and getting a little chilly. I was glad when I landed that I was welcomed into the warmth. My mother smiled when she saw that I was okay. Did Grandma Bulma call her and tell her what had happened?

"Bulma told me sweetie, glad to see Vegeta didn't damage you too much! Why are you here?" she wondered. She asked if I was hungry but I turned her down, the morning sickness would get me later if ate it.

"I need to talk to Kairavi about something very important Momma. It's about the enemy and the tournament." I told her as I looked to the ground. I have never been so ashamed to say that I can't fight. I hated the feeling so much, I almost wanted to cry. I didn't and braved it up for Momma's sake. She was starting to worry.

"Um okay, Kairavi is in her room. What's wrong?" she worried as I started for Kairavi's room. I stopped as I was halfway there, but never turned to see her reaction.

"I'm pregnant, Momma." I gave a small smile but I didn't turn around as I continued to head for Kairavi's room. When I got there she was on her bed, studying. She seemed so into it too as she was, not hearing me come in. I knocked on the wall since her bedroom door was opened. She jumped a little when she saw me and then calmed down. I sat her desk which was right across from her bed. She noticed the worry in my eyes and was automatically paying attention. I took a deep breath before I began speaking. "I need to ask a favor of you, Kairavi." I told her. She closed her history book to fully pay attention.

"What is it, Serena?" she wondered as she saw the scared look to my face.

"To take my place. I can't fight anymore for special reasons." I told her. Her face lit up with a small smile.

"I'm surprised you're asking me, Serena. You have a full court of Sailor Soldiers to do so." She reminded me. This is true, I do. But they already have such busy lives I didn't want to worry them. I know they will be going to the tournament but that's because of Raye.

"I know but I trust my little sister more than anything to do so. I know you'll do this for me. Right Kairavi?" I asked as I looked up at her.

"Sure Serena. I'll do it. Does this mean I get to boss all of the girls around?" she joked around.

"I don't think that will go over well. Especially with Raye, you know her temper." We both giggled.

"So why am I taking your place? It has to be something big to keep you from fighting." She wondered as I got up from my seat to head back home. I need to tell Darien about the news as well.

"I'm pregnant, Kairavi." I simply told her as I headed out of her bedroom. I said goodbye to both of my parents and headed back home to West City. When I got back home, Darien was there waiting for me, happier than ever. I guess Grandma Bulma must have told him before me while he was at work! Darn her! We never said anything about it as we were sitting on the living room couch, my head on his lap. I was staring off into space, ready to go back to sleep.

"So Kairavi huh?" Darien wondered after I told him. I only nodded. "I had a feeling you would choose her. She'll be fine Serena." Darien tried to sooth me as I lay in his lap. It's not that I didn't have confidence that my sister could do it; she can do anything if she put her mind to it. I was worried she can get hurt or worse, killed. She has never really fought before in a serious battle like we have. It would be something new for her.

_**Kairavi POV**_

Wow, Serena is pregnant? This was surely shocking news. I was going to be Aunt Kairavi. I smiled at the thought, getting excited. I already knew what she would be having, hearing about the stories with a girl named Rini. I sighed as I closed my book and shoved it on the floor and lay back on my bed. Why did Serena trust me to fight for her? I've never been in a real battle before. I was kind of worried I won't live up to expectations of everyone around me. Momma and Dad were ecstatic about the new and I could hear them gushing about it in the living room. I turned off my light and rolled over to my side wanting to go to sleep. Know that tomorrow I will have to train harder then I have had in my entire life. From what I heard from Momma and Dad it can get pretty brutal. I would never tell anyone I was afraid, they all believe I'm not afraid of anything.

The next time I woke up, the sun hadn't even risen yet. I through my alarm clock to the wall and watched break into pieces. Great now I need a new one. I rolled my eyes as I got dressed for the day. A purple tank and some black pants. My mother was already up, which was not surprising. Dad was already gone for work. I sat down ate my breakfast silently. Momma saw the look to my face but never said anything as she let me go to Capsule Corp. the sun had finally raised by the time I had arrived. Serena was there, waiting on me. Why was she here? I figured she would be baby shopping or something.

"I just wanted to thank you again Kairavi." She smiled as she hugged me, it didn't last long as she let go. "Good luck." I nodded thank you towards her as I headed for the Gravity Chamber. I was actually getting kind of worried how hard this would be, knowing Vegeta. We've never really gotten along. Sometimes I was jealous of Serena that she had that kind of bond with him. I buzzed the intercom and he let me in but when I went in the gravity was higher than normal it seemed like. I was brought to my knees as I tried to get up on my own. As I did however, he kept firing blasts at me left to right. This man wasn't going to give me a break! Screaming to let out my frustration, I powered up into my first form. I was able to stand on my own now having the power helping me. I looked up at Vegeta kind of getting ticked off at him. He was enjoying this as far as I could tell. I hurriedly flew up to him punching and kicking him along the way. He was so fast! I couldn't even move like that! Before I was able to figure out where he was, he repapered behind me, and punched me hard on my back. This man was going to get it now! From where I was I threw my first ki blast.

"KAMEHAMEHAA!" I screamed. I smiled thinking I got him, but once the smoke cleared, he was nowhere to be seen. Vegeta was behind me again and he had me in a hold, that every time I moved, it would be really painful.

"First thing to learn in fighting, always know where the enemy is!" he yelled in my ear. He finally let go of me and flung me to the ground as if I was nothing. When I looked up again he was gone. I got up quickly, and tried sensing as to where he was. He was going to show up in front of me with a blast ready to hit my stomach. At the very last second, he was there, I prepared a blast for him myself and he was sent off of his feet. I smirked knowing I had finally got him. "You know the enemy won't be this kind Kairavi." He told me as I helped him up. He was shocked that I did.

"I realize that grandpa. Don't worry I think I got this. But then again I have back up too remember?" I smiled thinking about Reza's children and Miss Raye's daughter as well. Reza was going to train them on her own, hoping that will power up into a Saiyan before the month was over. As for Raye I have no idea if she was going to make Reza Jr fight. I swear that girl needs a nickname now that both of them are here. As far as I was concerned, training was done for the day. I was glad as I ate my lunch and rested on the living room couch. No way was I going to go home after what happened today. When I was out of the Chamber, I noticed Serena wasn't here either. I guess she went to go tell the girls the news. With the way timing was I wonder if it's good or bad? I sighed as I laid on the couch, finally falling asleep. When I knew I was asleep, I started dreaming, no having a nightmare.

_The World Tournament brought out the destruction of the enemy. He was disguised like any of us. He entered as a competitor and slowly made it to the finals. Just like me. He was wanting to steal the energy of humans to reach his ultimate form and rule over the future world, Crystal Tokyo. Before the many months that went on, murders were committed by this man. Ruining the peace and hurting innocent people. I was on the ground, begging him to stop the torture, instead he didn't. He walked right up to me, grabbing me by the throat and started choking me. He started stealing my energy and by now I wasn't a Super Saiyan anymore, my golden hair returning to its usual lavender. Something saved me though; it was a beautiful pink light from behind me. He let go of me and then vanished for a brief moment in time. _

I woke up with cold sweat dripping down my face. I was still at Capsule Corp, in my grandparent's living room. In my dream I saw flashes of the future world my family was always blabbing about. It was beautiful! The whole city was covered in some crystal like substance and it would gleam in different colors whenever the sun shown down on it. As I was thinking of the enemy, the light disappeared and something other than the moon was above it. A planet that didn't recognize. Was this the planet that the enemy would be coming from? I was still frozen on the spot, as Grandma Bulma came in with some food for me. She didn't say anything as she turned on the TV for me. I was glad she did because the news confirmed my worry on the enemy and the planet. The planet gave a negative vibe as it was going down on Crystal Tokyo, almost as if it was going to crush this planet.

"_In today's news, Astrologists found a new planet in our Solar System, not too far away from the Moon but closer to our planet Mercury. Everyone is still working on the facts for this new planet, its orbit still new to us for it is still moving on all axes. For all we know, the planets name will be called Nemesis."_

Nemesis? That sounds interesting. I was about to turn off the TV when the reporter started talking about a murder that happened not too long ago. It was a girl around my age that was killed, nothing seemed completely wrong with her, she almost looked like she was sleeping to her death or something. That's when I noticed the strangling marks on her throat. My hand automatically went to my throat, almost as if I could feel where the enemy was trying to take my energy. This man was stealing energy that I understood. But why would he need human energy to take over a future world that hasn't even happened yet?


	3. The Tournament Begins

_**Kairavi POV **_

A month has gone by since we have found out about the new enemy. All the girls were going to watch the tournament, except for the Inners; they wanted to fight against Serena's pleas not too. My parents surprisingly were going to stay out of this one. My Uncle's on the other hand were going to fight too. For obvious reasons so was Grandpa Vegeta. All of the girls showed up transformed, not wanting to waste any time. We were by the registering booth now, waiting to say goodbye to my parents and the Outer Soldiers. In the last battle against Chaos, all of their weapons were destroyed, so they decided to sit this one out. But if needed to they will fight and help us. Grandpa Vegeta already registered and went to the designated waiting area. I was about to do the same when my mother grabbed me by the chain on my pants.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I'm sure the Inner Soldiers will be able…" she worried as she looked over to Serena and Darien. Serena was roughly a month pregnant, but she was hardly showing yet. It would still be dangerous for her to fight though. She was wishing Uncle Goten and Aunt Amy-who was in her Super Sailor Mercury form- good luck. They don't have any children yet, but I having a feeling after this battle they will. I gave my mother a quick hug and then backed off.

"I promised Serena I would, don't worry about me!" I exclaimed to her and Daddy smiled. They eventually went off to find seats with the Outer Sailor Soldiers. We were still waiting on a few people, Reza, Amara Jr and Serena Jr and Mina. I didn't even know if they were fighting. I walked back over to Darien, Serena, Uncle Goten and Aunt Amy. Where was Reza? "Where's Reza at? She's the one that told us about the new enemy, shouldn't she be here?" I wondered once I reached the group.

"I got a call from her this morning; she said she was going to show up." Darien told me as he looked around. Everyone was about to head to their seats. "Serena, we should go join the others." Darien suggested. Serena didn't like that idea so much.

"But I wanna see Mina and Reza!" she complained as she pouted somewhat.

"Mina told me she was here already Serena." Aunt Amy told us. All four of us turned to her, especially Uncle Goten.

"Really where?" he wondered as he kept looking around.

"Well I don't know, she said she couldn't be publically seen, her manager thinks she's with her family at the moment and not at the tournament. I don't even know if she's transformed into Super Sailor Venus yet." She sighed after she told us. Eventually all of us went on in to register; I almost wanted to start laughing at the guys behind the table. They were giving the girls the weirdest looks ever. Wondering if they were worth a good fight. Uncle Goten looked like he wanted to slap them silly when Aunt Amy went to go register. Thankfully Uncle Gohan calmed him down. By the time we were all entered, I felt someone tap my shoulder. She was a little taller then I was, wearing all black, along with her hat and sunglasses. But the red ribbon in the back was a dead giveaway. It was Miss Mina! Why wasn't she transformed? I rolled my eyes with a groan of frustration along with it. I pulled her to the outside of the building, trying to stay hidden.

"Why aren't you transformed Miss Mina? Have you gone insane!" I yelled at her as I pursed my lips to keep myself from saying anything else.

"I'm sorry, I was late this morning and didn't think about it!" she defended herself. "I didn't want to get caught by paparazzi on the way either if I was walking around normally, Kairavi!" she scolded me.

"Did you even bring your transformation pen Mina?" I calmly asked her. She took off her hat and sunglasses as she smiled at me; she threw them to the ground.

"Of course I did!" she exclaimed as she showed it to me. She started looking around for people that might recognize her. Luckily it was just me and her. "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!" she yelled as yellow stars hovered over her and within a big flash of light she was Super Sailor Venus. She smiled as she hugged me and made me go into the waiting room. When I got there, I finally saw Reza in her Sailor Vegeta form. Little Amara and Serena weren't with her. Were they not fighting? Sailor Venus went up to hug her. "Reza!" she squealed.

"Where are little Amara and Serena?" I asked her.

"I decided on not letting them fight so they're with the others in the stands. They're unfortunately they are not that powerful." She sighed as her and Venus stopped hugging.

"Raye's daughter is fighting though." I told her as I looked over to her. She seemed scared out of her mind. So far the competition was consisted of my uncle's and the Inner Soldier group, Sailor Vegeta, and some two other weak human guys. I still haven't seen our enemy anywhere yet. Maybe he was just going to randomly attack us?

"Do you know how they've designed the selecting of fighters this year Gohan?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"I think we're drawing this year since there's not a junior division and not so many of us. But you never know." Uncle Gohan said as he shrugged his shoulders. As I was about to walk over to Reza Jr or rather RJ, I recently started calling her, I felt something very negative coming our way. Uncle Gohan and Goten stopped talking and Vegeta was having the same look I was. The enemy was here, but where? When I looked towards the entrance, all I could see was a man. He was decently tall, black hair and eyes and very light skin. He didn't seem all that powerful to me but the negative energy was throwing me off... RJ was rooted in her spot as she saw me come over to her. She kept her eyes on the man that entered the room.

"Are you okay RJ?" I worried. She seemed so frightened as the man kept eyeing her. Sailor Mars was also beginning to become a little possessive as she walked over to us, standing next to RJ. She smiled as she leaned onto her mother's shoulder. Was the man going to target RJ as another victim? Like I saw him do to me in my dream? I stayed near RJ until she was able to calm down again, but I had feeling as long as that guy was here, she was going to be like this. Sailor Mars realized this as well so she took my spot. I walked over to Grandpa Vegeta. He was still in the same tense position she was when I walked over to him. "You too? Even Uncle Gohan and Goten…" I worried as I looked over to them. They were like he was. Arms crossed body tense. No matter what she did, Sailor Mercury wasn't able to calm her husband down. As an official was about to ask us to follow him out to the arena, I heard a woman shouting. Grandpa Vegeta was shocked to hear the voice in the front entry way, as well as my Uncle's and Inner Soldiers. Who could it be?

"You will let me in this tournament now! If you don't you will be sorry! I won't save your sorry ass when the time comes!" a woman shouted as a few ki blasts ensued from the front entry way. This woman was dressed as a Sailor Soldier but in all forms of pink. Her hairstyle was so much like Serena's, except it wasn't in buns. Her hair was pink and her eyes were red. This woman looked so much like Serena, it almost scared me. Could this woman be…?

"Sailor Mini Moon!" All of the Inner Soldiers shouted as they tried to calm her down. Even Sailor Vegeta had to restrain her from attacking the official. If looks could kill, then hers would in a hurry. She seemed so pissed off that they didn't let her in. "Sailor Mini Moon calm down this instant!" Sailor Venus yelled as a little crescent beam escaped from her finger tips and made Mini Moon stop complaining. The official unwillingly let Mini Moon come join the competition. The man that made RJ so scared was listening not too far off as I went to go join the reunion that was taking place.

"What are you doing here, Sailor Mini Moon? Did something happen?" Uncle Gohan asked.

"Yeah it did! Crystal Tokyo was being weird, like it was a time warp was happening or something. Sailor Pluto let me come back and warn you guys. I just wonder what could have caused it though." she said as she was trying to calm down, she looked like she ran a mile just to get here.

"Okay who the hell are you?" I wondered. Everyone turned to me and smiled, it was kind of creepy, it was a smile telling me they knew something I didn't.

"HI Auntie Kaira!" she smiled as she hugged me. This was all way too weird. This girl was a grown up version of my niece?

"Um hi Rini." I said as she let go of me. Before anyone could do anything or say anything else, the official made us follow him to the center of the arena. The crowd started to scream as all of us made our way to the center. The man was on the other side of the arena as all of girls clumped together. Grandpa Vegeta was way behind us on the edge of the arena. The officials brought out a large whiteboard that held brackets, some box, and a clip board with our names on it. I was starting to get curious as who I was fighting. I looked around at our competitors again. A couple of them were weak human guys that were trying to hit on Aunt Amy. Let's just say Uncle Goten wasn't too happy and knocked one of them out cold. So now there was only one left of him. The list of competitors shocked me. When Momma had competed as a child she told me everyone around the world was trying to get in, it was a big deal if you became champion at the end especially if you were an adult. The official in charge walked up to the whiteboard and started calling out names.

"Sailor Mars!" shouted the official; Sailor Mars went to go draw her number from the little box. She ended up drawing a number 2. I guess she gets to fight first. Lucky her. The official called up another person, this time Grandpa Vegeta.

"Vegeta?" the announcer questioned on his name. Vegeta casually walked up to the box and drew his number; he started laughing this time as he looked back at the inner group. His ball was a number 1! He was going to fight Miss Raye on the first round?! I kind of felt bad for Raye… she might not last long with him. But I hope he goes easy on her concerning she was one of Serena's best friends and all. But then again knowing him…I shuddered feeling bad for her. When I looked her way, she was shocked as he walked by her.

"I expect a decent fight from the goddess of war, Sailor Mars." He smirked. Sailor Mars immediately regained her composer as he said this, remembering she was going to be watched from the entire stadium. Which held more than a couple of thousands of people.

"Don't worry Veggie, I will." Grandpa Vegeta left after back to his spot after she said that. I rolled my eyes at the two. I hope the arena will last after their battle. ..

"Gohan Son!" The official shouted after they put down Vegeta's and Mars' names. Uncle Gohan confidently walked up to the official and drew his number, unafraid. He drew his and it ended up being a three, the next round after Vegeta and Mars. After a while the drawing was becoming boring. Uncle Gohan was going to end up fighting Jupiter, Venus was fighting Sailor Vegeta, Mercury and Goten, and RJ was fighting the only other human there. When I realized who was left, all the blood had drained from my face. I was going to be fighting my future niece or the silent enemy…

"Kairavi Briefs!" I tried smiling as I went to get my pick, trying to show I wasn't scared out of my mind. I was in the last round of fights. The enemy got called on next and was paired with me! Unfortunately for Mini Moon she was going to have to wait on the next round of fights since there were an odd number of people after the human guy got knocked out. All of us were escorted back to the waiting area. My breathing was becoming even shallower by the moment, the nerves getting to me. My dream was going to come true. Once we got to the area, all of the girls circled around me, trying to make me feel better. _Why does it have to be me that fight's him? Couldn't it have been Grandpa Vegeta to fight him? If my dream was true then towards the end he was going to win._

"Don't worry so much Aunt Kairavi! In the future you're one of the best fighters; everyone in Crystal Tokyo always wants to learn how to fight under you! You have so many students, hell, even I was one!" Rini exclaimed as she showed her nervous tick. I smiled when I saw her do so. _She's just like the rest of us! It's kind of cute. _I thought as my smile stayed for a brief second.

"Just think at least you don't have to fight Vegeta in the first round like Mars." Jupiter said to calm me down. I could see Sailor Mars wanting to slap her for that comment.

"Don't remind me Jupiter and remember you have to fight Gohan! He's just as strong as Vegeta if he tried!" she argued, RJ rolled her eyes at her mother.

"But Gohan is a lot nicer about it; he won't turn into a Super Saiyan knowing I couldn't! So there!" she stuck her tongue as she crossed her arms, thinking she had won. This wasn't helping my nerves. The official called Vegeta and Mars to start walking towards the arena. All of the girls went up to the front as the fight began, but I stayed where I was. The man was coming towards me as I got up to see my grandfather and Sailor Mars fight. He grabbed my arm, making me stop.

"It seems we're going to be fighting together.' He smirked. Something about it just didn't seem right to me.

"You mean against each other." I snapped as I made him let go of me. When I made him let go of me, something weird started happening to me. The room around me was starting to spin, someone caught before I was about to fall. Uncle Gohan had caught me in time before my head fell to the ground. What was that just then? The guy was still standing there as if he did nothing wrong.

"Can't wait till our match Kairavi, people like to call me Phantom." He smirked as he walked to another part of the room. From where he was he was able to see the current battle going on in the arena. What the hell just happened to me? It's like his touch sucked out all of my energy before I was able to use it. That was way weird.

"Are you okay Kairavi?" Uncle Gohan worried as I sat back down.

"Yeah, I will be. I'm still fighting him though." I told him. After a minute or so of relaxing, I decided on going to join the girls on watching the fight. Vegeta wasn't even transformed but he was doing a lot of damage to Mars on his own. RJ was smiling the whole time as she saw her mother fight. Sailor Mars was about to release a flame like attack from her finger tips.

"BURNING MANDALA!" she screamed. The fire waves were surrounding the arena on Sailor Mars' command, eventually hitting Vegeta, making him fly off his feet as he was rebounded to the other side of the arena. Getting pissed off from what I could see; Vegeta summons many ki blasts of his own, making Mars' fly off the ground as well. She hurriedly got up though not wanting to give up. She fire's another attack, "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" she screamed as she released many flaming arrows to Vegeta. This only made him laugh as he was able to dodge every single one of the flame arrows, what was he planning on doing? Mars was about to prepare another flame attack but Vegeta had another attack on his mind, pretty much ending the fight. "YUMA TI..." she never finished her attack as Vegeta finished her off with his.

"FINAL FLASH!" he screamed as bouts of lights came from his hands and were aimed at Sailor Mars. She was by the edge of the arena as the attack reached her. Something new was happening though that I didn't know she could do. I looked over to RJ, to find her cheering her mother on. Sailor Mars' attack wasn't really an attack but more of a flame shield she was trying summon. Vegeta's final flash was still overpowering her.

"MARS FLAMING SHEILD!"Finally I could see a bright red orange shield but it only lasted a minute as Vegeta finally knocked her off of her feet and onto the arena.

"Vegeta wins by knocking out Sailor Mars out of the ring! Vegeta moves onto the next round." In an angry huff, Sailor Mars gets up from the ground and stomps her way back to the waiting area. That was a pretty cool trick I never knew she could do that though.

"Wow Sailor Mars I had no idea you had a new ability! That shield was so cool!" Sailor Venus commented, trying to cheer her up. She rolled her eyes as she sat down next to RJ.

"Yeah, I've been training non-stop since I found out about this tournament and I have never gotten a new power that was so wicked!" Jupiter says. I noticed Uncle Gohan coming up next to Jupiter, taping her shoulder.

"The official is waiting on us Sailor Jupiter!" Gohan said getting excited. He started walking with the official.

"I'm freaking out!" Sailor Jupiter complained as she watched Gohan leave, making sure he was out of ear shot.

"I thought he would be better than Vegeta?" Sailor Mars smirked, repeating the same words that she had used earlier. Sailor Jupiter only groaned as she started following him, before she left she yelled at Mars.

"He's still a Saiyan!" then she ran to catch up to them. All of us laughed. All of us started to head back to watch Uncle Gohan and Jupiter fight, but before I could reach them someone tapped a finger on my shoulder. It was Phantom again. What does this guy want? His cold black eyes were looking down at me with greed.

"What do you need Phantom?" I snarled as I looked to him. "Why are you even here?" he only continued to grin as his black eyes shined with a fake happiness.

_**Serena POV**_

I had a gut feeling that would happen. Sailor Mars lost to Grandpa Vegeta. But how did Sailor Mars get a new attack? During her training? I wonder if the other girls were training as hard as her and got a new ability as well? I was sitting in between Momma and Darien watching the match that just ended and now it was Sailor Jupiter vs. Uncle Gohan. Again I know how this match will end. Uncle Gohan winning. When Jupiter finally caught up with Uncle Gohan I could hear people talk all around me. They were talking about us Sailor Soldiers.

"Wow Sailor Soldiers entered the tournament! I thought they all retired from their job!" a woman behind me gushed. We were not retired! There wasn't another enemy to fight is all.

"Yeah I know, and that guy that was fighting Sailor Mars was a legendary Z Fighter too! I just never thought an old guy like him could fight as well as he did. I wonder what his secret is?" the woman's husband wondered.

"Well, no matter if our son could get past that Reza Jr girl he has it in the bag, I'm pretty sure he can beat that old geezer too. "They both laugh. Darien and Momma noticed my temper was starting to flare. Thanks to the pregnancy, my emotions were always on an all time high, the smallest thing ever would set me off. I'm pretty sure if I wasn't pregnant and heard these two talk, I would still want to beat them. I crossed my arms from doing so but Momma on the other hand just couldn't take it anymore.

"I would shut it if I were you." Momma snapped as she tried to watch the match that just started between Gohan and Jupiter.

"Gabriella…" Daddy tried to calm her down but the man behind us already started speaking to her.

"What? You have a problem ma'am?" he wondered with a teasing tone.

"Like your son has any chance against any of the competitors here today, I wouldn't be surprised if he lost to one of the Soldiers!" she barked as she tried to watch the match. Jupiter just released an attack, but Gohan dodged it with ease.

"Yeah right! He's been training non-stop for this, what would you know about fighting you old hag?" he yelled back.

"Odasa calm down!" the wife yelled as she saw Momma getting angrier by the second. As Momma was about to back hand him, she stopped for a brief second as Daddy had his hands around her waist, to keep her from hitting him. Does she know Odasa?

"Odasa?" both of them all of the sudden had a look of recognition on each other's faces and the fighting resumed. I sighed along with Darien as Daddy, Amara and Michelle were trying to hold her back from killing him. AJ and SJ were trying to pretend they knew none of us.

"Things never change huh?" Darien laughed. When I was about to answer someone accidently knocked me on the side of the head, making me land on Darien's lap. "Serena!"

_**Kairavi POV **_

"You'll see during our match Kairavi." He only grinned again as he grabbed a hold of my wrist. I tried to make him let go but for some reason he was having a good hold on me. The more he held on however, I started to feel a little weak. My eyes were starting to droop as I heard someone call out my name. My power was slowly draining as he continued to take it.

"AUNT KAIRAVI!" I heard Rini shout as she tried to get Phantom off of me. When he heard come over to our direction he immediately let go and walked away. "Are you okay Aunt Kairavi?" she worried. Before I could answer her, I felt that I could no longer stand on my own. What did Phantom just do to me? Take my energy like in my dream? Was he trying to get me so weak that I won't be able to fight before our match even started? I felt my eye's close and then eventually my knees started crumbling to the ground. "No Aunt Kaira!" Rini shrieked as she caught before my head hit the ground.


	4. Eternal Power

_**Kairavi POV**_

I woke up again not a while in the arms of Sailor Venus. When she saw that I had woken up she gave a squeal of delight and the rest of the girls rushed over to me, even the Outers'. Serena was also here along with Darien and my parent's. I didn't think that my fainting spell would cause them all to leave their seats just for me. I only fainted, it was practically nothing! Serena gently bent down to help me and I was able to without it, even though I let her do all the work. Everyone was looking at me but Gohan and Jupiter. Where were they? Are they still fighting? How long have I been out of it?

"How long?" I asked them

"Not too long maybe twenty minutes at the most." Dad said as he checked his watch. He looked behind him and the match between Gohan and Sailor Jupiter was still going on.

"They're still fighting?" I wondered as I tried to see for myself. I got up from Sailor Venus' hold and walked over to the front. Gohan and Jupiter were up in the air now, throwing every kick and punch they could. Eventually, Gohan had Sailor Jupiter in hold that if she moved it would be painful. This didn't seem to faze her, in a quick flash she was able to get him off her and land on his back on the arena. I have known all of my life; I never knew she would be able to do that! "Wow, go Sailor Jupiter!" I cheered as I heard some of the other's laugh. I turned back around to face everyone; I could tell they wanted to know what happened to me. I looked around to find that Phantom wasn't anywhere to be seen anymore. Where could he possibly have gone to in such a short time?

"What made you faint Kairavi?" Momma worried. Did she think I had the same problem she did? Whenever my mother was around negative energy, she would either get a really bad headache or possibly faint. If it was a headache the enemy wasn't that powerful, but if she faints, we were pretty much screwed.

"Phantom, my competitor, the enemy as far as I am concerned." I sighed as I went to go sit next to Michelle. She smiled as she put her arm around me, trying to cheer me up.

"Why do I have a feeling that we won't be enough?" Amara wondered out loud.

"Agreed, Amara. We need more power, if he can steal Kairavi's energy of all people, then what are we going to do?" Sailor Vegeta worried as she leaned against the brick wall. When I collapsed I had a dream where I was with the other girls in front of Crystal Tokyo, holding hands in between the last discovered Inner Soldier and the Outers'. A bright white light was coming from me as planet Nemesis was crushing down on us, making it hard to breathe, and taking our power within the planet.

"While I was passed out," All of them turned to me. "I saw an image of Crystal Tokyo, I was in between the Inner and Outer Soldier's fighting alongside you. There was something mega heavy about the energy that was slowly coming down it. It was as if it was crushing us, taking away any breathable air…" I flinched as I recalled it.

"Then it is time." I heard someone say, it was Trista as Sailor Pluto. I met her once before at Serena and Darien's wedding. She was the solitary guardian who guarded the doors for space and time, could tell you the future if she chooses and can even stop time when it was necessary. If she did however that would be the biggest mistake of her life, since it would be hers that would be gone if she chose to do so.

"Time for what, Pluto? Why are you here?" Serena wondered as she went up to go hug Pluto. She grinned as she noticed Serena's tiny bulging stomach.

"Kairavi, as we all know means moonlight. I'm sure you're aware of this?" she asked us.

"Well yes we do, the reason I picked the name is because it had something to deal with the moon since Serena was a Moon Princess and all. I guess in a way I didn't want her to feel left out." Momma started nervously laughing. All of us sighed at her silliness. All of the sudden the crowd gave a big cheer in the arena. I craned my neck a little and I could see that Sailor Jupiter smiling down on Gohan. He somehow managed to get knocked out the of the ring! I didn't even think that was possible since he was so talented in what he does when it comes to fighting. I turned my attention back to Sailor Pluto as Jupiter walked back in with Gohan. Uncle Goten started laughing at his brother for losing to a girl, I ignored their conversation though.

"The moonlight is what always gave the planet strength; sometimes it's what powers our weapons. Like the tower of prayer that is in the Moon castle at this very moment. Without it, the planet isn't as protected and vulnerable to attacks. Somehow when Beryl attacked with Queen Metalia, that light of the moon was destroyed. In the past life, Queen Serenity had two daughters Princess Serena and Selenity, which were you Kairavi. When she wanted to bring both of you back at the same time of birth or maybe a year or two later but she didn't have the strength to do that, so that is why you are so much younger then Serena." Pluto explained.

"I remember that!" Venus explained. "Didn't Selenity love to fight and not wanting the job of a Princess? She was always so tough and hard headed." Venus wondered as she was remembering her past life. The other's started to as well as Serena started laughing.

"Well at least we're talking about the right Kairavi!" Serena squealed as she kept laughing. Dairen only sighed as he continued to stay silent. I ignored the last comment from Serena.

"Yes that is very true Venus; Princess Selenity was always a little rambunctious at her age and even older as she matured. Before Beryl had made her descent on the kingdom, she discovered she was a Sailor Soldier herself. The Sailor Soldier of Moonlight, to protect her beloved sister no matter the cost." I looked back over to Serena, shocked. "Way before the kingdom was under its attack, Sailor Light was hovering over the area, seeing the blackness that was about to destroy the Silver Millennium…" She said as I started to blank out of the conversation.

_There was a big cloud of black energy heading our way to the moon, in the midst I could see people trying to make their way to the moon. With the energy I had, I summoned more of the power of the white light to stop them. They still kept charging at me! I concentrated on the shield and took a moments time to warn my mother and sister hoping to get them out in time. Mother was nowhere to be seen, but I h ad an Idea of where my older sister is. Watching over the Earth and admiring their Prince Endymion. When entered the room, I could see Serena and the Prince and Beryl trying to attack her. Before she was able to swing her sword I got in between them and grabbed the blade. _

"_Nice try Beryl!" I laughed as I let go of the blade. _

"_Selenity!" Serena squealed as Endymion pushed her closer to him. _

"_Run, now! This is nothing for a beautiful princess to see!" I urged as I summoned some of my light power, making it into a powerful sword. _

"_But Selenity I just can't leave my sister!" she whined. I started attacking Beryl but without me paying attention she managed to grab my own sword and stabbed me right in my stomach. I looked down to find that blood was dripping through my uniform and on to my silver gloved hands. I heard Serena screaming for me to get back up but where she stabbed me I knew I couldn't do so anymore. I eventually heard the other soldiers coming to the rescue, but they were still a very good distance away. _

"_Now the power of the moon is mine! This bright light sword shall penetrate anything!" she continued to laugh as Serena rushed over to me. I only laughed back at Beryl. If I die so does the light of the moon. _

"_You wish Beryl. If I go so does the light of the moon. You hurt one hair on my beloved sisters head and you will be sorry." I laughed as I saw the light sword vanish from her hands and the scared look to her eyes. I finally collapsed on the ground as Beryl rushed over to Serena but Endymion did something I wish he never did. He jumped in front of the blade for Serena, sacrificing himself for her. In a hurt haste, Serena grabs the same blade from Endymion's side and thrust it into her stomach as well. Before the other soldiers could rush over to help me and my sister my usual world of light and brightness was now turned into pure hatred blackness._

My head snapped right back up as I recalled the memory. I sacrificed my life for my sister. I bet that was why I immediately jumped to help her when she asked me. Ever since I found out about this enemy I would get dreams from the future world of Crystal Tokyo, defending Serena in her Queen form along with Rini in her small age. Phantom, was trying to stop this world from happening or he was trying to stop me since I had so much power that went in with Crystal Tokyo. Without me being the light the castle wouldn't be so well protected.

"Do you think this is the same Phantom that was Death Phantom from when you girls went to the future the first time?" Daddy wondered. "Maybe he knows that Kairavi is one of the key elements to the formation of Crystal Tokyo."

"Who knows but he has to be defeated in the final round. In her current state, Kairavi won't be able to even though she is part Saiyan." Pluto said as she calmed down Vegeta. "Serena, are still able to transform?" Pluto asked my sister.

"Well I think I can. I haven't been able to test it in a while. I would have during training but Grandpa Vegeta was being stubborn and wouldn't let me do so." Serena explained as she crossed her arms. Everyone's attention was turned towards Vegeta now but he never said anything as he walked away from the group with a roll of his eyes.

"If you are able to in your condition, I will be able to give Kairavi her true powers back as well as the rest of us Sailor Soldiers. Mini Moon as well." She added as an afterthought.

"A power upgrade?" Mars wondered. "I did get a new ability but I never thought that was because I was needed for an upgrade..." she trailed off as she joined the circle. The Outer Soldier's transformed as well as Serena.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER!" Serena shouted

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!"Amara shouted

"NEPTUNE CRSYTAL POWER!"Michelle shouted last. The transformations went surprisingly fast and all of the girls even Sailor Vegeta, joined hands in a circle. I was in the middle as I looked over to my parents. Both of them were smiling but with Momma I could tell she was trying to be happy for me. But it was a struggle for her to do so. _None of her daughters were really her's; she was just someone to take care of us until we lived out our destiny…_ water formed in my eyes as this thought occurred to me, but I blinked it away before anyone had noticed. Eventually the room was silent as the colors of the girls true nature started to show. I could pick out Aunt Amy's blue, Lita's brilliant green; I could even feel Serena's warm pink light the most out of everyone's. I hope she doesn't over work herself… the lights finally disappeared and when I looked down I was a Sailor Soldier like in my past life! I looked back up and my new transformation pen was in front of me, it was the symbol of the moon but it had a bright light covering it, stating my position. I looked at the other girls and stifled a little giggle; they were in a completely different form! All of the girls individual shoes were now high knee boots with their color trim, the bows in the back were skinnier and even new shoulder pads that were rounder.

"I feel so much stronger!"Mars commented. "If I had this power up when I was fighting Vegeta I know I could have won!" she complained. All of us laughed at her, Vegeta the most.

"Yeah right, Sailor Mars. You wouldn't stand a chance against a Super Saiyan 4!" he laughed. As Sailor Mars was about to say something to him, RJ got in front of her before she could do anything physical to him.

"A Super Saiyan 4? You mean the same Super Saiyan 4 that needed a bluntz wave machine to become one that his human wife made?"She smirked. The two started arguing as all of us looked on. Pluto on the other hand walked over to us.

"This is our Eternal form, along with you Kairavi." Sailor Pluto smiled. I joined with her. When I went to go thank Serena for the power upgrade to defeat Phantom, she started looking a little out of it. "Just shout Moonlight Eternal Power to transform but your true name is Sailor Light. It was shorter for us back then." Pluto teased.

"Right, Moonlight Eternal Power, got it Sailor Pluto." I told her as I looked down at my silver Sailor Fuku. My boots were silver along with some trims of black, my bow was silver but every now and then I saw some gold in different places of my outfit. When I went to go feel for my tiara, I noticed I didn't have one; I had a crescent Moon on it instead. Just like Serena. When I walked back over to her, her eyes started to droop and eventually she was no longer in her Sailor Soldier form, thankfully Darien was there to catch her as she collapsed. I rushed over to her worried.

"Will she be okay Darien?" I worried as she went back to her civilian self.

"She used more power than necessary; she'll be fine in a few hours." He explained. While all of us were gushing over our new power up, the official came back in to get the next to fighters to compete. For a minute or two I almost forgot we were at the World Martial Arts Tournament. I looked around to find Phantom but he was still nowhere to be seen. Did he bail from our match? How dare him!

"Will Sailors Venus and Vegeta please take the stage?" he asked. I looked over to Venus and Vegeta. Vegeta's outfit was changed so dramatically I almost forgot it was her. Her shoulder pads were black and the bow still red; with white knee high boots like the rest of the girls. Both of them walked confidently together onto the arena but stayed behind for a brief moment. "You three don't want to fight do you?" he kindly asked as he remembered Mini Moon. There was a tiny bit of fear in his voice from her assault earlier today.

"Nah, we're good. We just came to cheer on our friends and help out another." Eternal Sailor Uranus replied as she winked to me. I blushed as I looked away. The official gave a sigh of relief.

"Great! I think we have enough of you competing as it is." He mumbled. I was still able to hear him.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" Eternal Sailor Mini Moon shouted as the official ran for his life back outside. Her face was starting to match her pink uniform as Uncles Gohan and Goten tried to rein her back in. I looked down at my gloved hands, feeling more confident, more in one with myself. My father put a hand on my shoulder; I turned to him and hugged him. While I was hugging him, I noticed that Momma was no longer in the room.

"Is she going to be okay?" I worried as I let go of him.

"Yeah she will eventually." He sighed as he brushed some of my lavender hair out of my eyes. I wonder if I had the same hair color in my previous life? Did it change so I could look like I was a part of him? I walked back down over to front to watch the arena. Eternal Sailor Venus and Vegeta were equally besting the other in their attacks.

" ETERNAL ROLLING HEART VIBRATION!" Sailor Venus shouted at Sailor Vegeta. A bunch of orange hearts escaped from her hands and was able to make Sailor Vegeta almost loose her footing. When Sailor Vegeta rebounded back on her feet, she smirked. From here I can tell that Sailor Venus was starting to get worried as she prepared her attack. Before she did though, Sailor Vegeta powered up into her first form. This made Sailor Venus start complaining. "Oh come on! This isn't fair! Gohan and Vegeta didn't turn into their Saiyan form!" she whined.

"Sorry Venus but I play to win." She smirked. In her own hands she summoned a black and red wave electricity attack to Venus. "ETERNAL COMSIC LIGHTINIG!" sailor Venus was then knocked off of her feet. I only shook my head at Sailor Vegeta; she was stubborn, like the rest of us. The feeling in the room automatically changed as Phantom walked back in. Mini Moon was trying to remember him I could tell, but for some reason he just wasn't registering in her mind. I hurriedly walked over to her.

"Is it him?" I wondered. He kept his distance as he sat in the shadow, trying to meditate. Or he was trying to ignore us.

"I don't know Aunt Kairavi. It doesn't seem like him, but my memories as a kid say he is..." she trailed off as she tried to remember. Whoever he is I just know one thing, he is going down at my fight. There is no way I was going to let him destroy the future of Crystal Tokyo.


	5. Draining The Moonlight

_**Kairavi POV **_

Sailor Vegeta and Venus were a decent match against the other but eventually Sailor Venus fell when Vegeta decided on turning into a Super Saiyan. I have to admit that was a little harsh on Venus. Gohan and Vegeta never turned on there opponent, so this was unusual. Was so desperate to go on towards the end that she felt the need to do so? Did Reza want to fight Phantom this much so I wouldn't have too? I told everyone I was willing to fill in for my sister when she got pregnant with my niece; nothing is going to change that. I was by myself now when I felt someone touch my shoulder, it was Phantom. I swirled around to smack him but I was unable to when he caught my wrist. From what I can tell, no one was in the room but me and Eternal Sailor Mini Moon, but she was about to head out for some air and join the others. I tried to get Phantom off of me but nothing seemed to be working, I slowly started feeling my energy being drained again. Now that I know of my past life as the light of the moon it was more vital that I stay alive. From what I can tell, he was trying to stop me so Crystal Tokyo won't be formed. The image of Crystal Tokyo's light was slowly started fading away since I was, the more he touched me.

"Save it for the ring if you know what's good for you!" Uncle Goten shouted as he ran up to grab Phantom, Eternal Sailor Mercury was by my side in an instant, seeing if I was hurt. I wasn't, I was just somewhat tired now. The crowd gave a big scream and I can tell the Sailor Vegeta had finally beaten Sailor Venus. The two were walking back here as Phantom only looked to me.

"I want nothing but a good fight, Sailor Light. Even that means you turning into a Saiyan." He smirked as I let go of Aunt Amy. She was still watching my every move as everyone was making their way back to me. Mini Moon was by me as well.

"Fine." I spat as I felt my world going dizzy. Aunt Amy made me sit down. Why does he keep stealing my energy before the fight has even begun? This was too confusing. I know the moon is nothing without my protective light, but what does that make Crystal Tokyo? The same as the moon? That has to be it! When I first saw myself fighting with the other's the light was slowly disappearing as I was… I must be the one thing, other than my sister, to be keeping it alive. My head snapped up as I realized this, everyone was looking to me when this happened.

"What's wrong Sailor Light?" Sailor Mercury worried.

"Without the moonlight, the moon is vulnerable." Everyone was confused except for Eternal Mercury. A look of recognition washed across her face as well as mine. "I'm guessing that in future I'm what power's Crystal Tokyo huh, Mini Moon?" I asked my future niece. She looked like she wasn't supposed to tell me but then decided on doing so, knowing she would get yelled at by Pluto later.

"Yes, the shine from you and the Silver Crystal is what powers Crystal Tokyo. We can survive on one without the other but we would be severely weakened without one of them." She explained. "When the warp was going on at home, I noticed something was happening to the light of Crystal Tokyo, it was slowly fading away. I couldn't find the future you as well, so I freaked out and came back to this time period." She finished.

"Are you saying something happened there as well as here to cause the Time Warp?" I asked her. She only shrugged her shoulders.

"That's what I'm guessing but I'm not entirely sure, Aunt Kairavi." She sighed as she sat down next to me. Aunt Amy and Uncle Goten looked a little unsure if they should go fight when they see me trying to move again. I was fine mostly but I was still somewhat dizzy. Mini Moon saw this and immediately grabbed a hold of my wrist.

"Go and fight you two. I need a while to recover if I think I'm going to fight Phantom. "I urged them to the front. Both of them stopped walking to the arena to look to me with worry.

"Are you sure?"Aunt Amy worried. "If one touch from him drains your life energy, then what is going to happen when you actually fight him? Try to avoid his touch?" she wondered. Aunt Amy does have a point. I was at a stalemate and everyone who was smart enough to figure it out would know this. If I don't fight him the future world would be in danger. If I do fight him, there would be a future but it won't be as powerful if I die in the process. According to Rini I'm what makes Crystal Tokyo not only shiningly beautiful, but protected, just like I did when I was on the Moon in my previous life. _If I die so does the light of the moon…_ That phrase from my memory sticks out the most. I have to do this. I would rather die and have Crystal Tokyo weakened whether there not being a future at all. Sailor Mercury and Uncle Goten were called to arena to begin their match. They unwillingly took to behind the official and followed him out to the arena.

_**Gabriella POV**_

I was one of the first few people back in the stands, other than Amara and Serena JR. Everyone eventually came back to join. Serena was still really tired so she was lying next to Darien. Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru and Trunks all sat beside me. Taking my hand without saying a word, I know how he feels. _None of our daughters are really ours. We were just two very lucky people that got to take care of them. I have always known Serena was my daughter way before she was supposed to be thought of, way before Trunks and I started falling in love or even became friends, but I never knew this would always be her destiny. Become Sailor Moon and fight any evil that comes her way. But when I had Kairavi I thought she was actually ours for once and I was happier beyond belief. But now that she's not really our daughter but the belated Queen Serenity's I have no idea what is real anymore…_ water started forming in my eyes at the thought but I blinked it away before anyone could notice. Trunks apparently did as he squeezed my hand in reassurance as I watched my younger twin brother and my sister in law enter the ring. With her new power up Amy as Sailor Mercury should be able to last a while against Goten. But then again after the Chaos threat, Goten never really trained anymore, even when I asked he would always turn down the offer. It would shock me but then again I knew the reason why. He wanted to spend as much time with Amy as much as he could. After seeing what Serena went through with Darien, he didn't want that to happen to them.

"Will you be okay, Gabby?" it wasn't Trunks who asked, it was Michelle. She was next to Trunks so she had to lean over to see me. I never looked to her as I kept looking down at the fight.

"I will be eventually Michelle; don't worry so much about me." I told her. Our relationship with the Outer Sailor Soldiers has gotten better over the years. They are like friends and daughters to me now, just like the Inner Sailor Soldiers even though one of them is definitely part of the family.

"Why don't I believe you Gabriella?" Amara smirked as she leaned back a little, I only laughed at her assumption.

"Because you're you, that's why Amara." I smirked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She barked back. Sometimes just for the heck of it, I like to tease Amara just to see her get mad at me. She realizes what I am doing before she answers. She never does as she ignored the comment and watched Mercury release an attack my brother.

"ETERNAL MERCURY SNOW ILLUSION!" bouts of snow were released from her hands and when they reached Goten, he was barely able to dodge it. It was a good thing he did. Mercury's snow attack froze a part of the arena and it fell off to the ground. He notices this as he turns to look behind him. He starts freaking out that his wife so strong. I guess he never really fully realized it, but I did. Seeing Goten's reaction to Mercury's new attack made everyone laugh, including me. Regaining his composer, he starts attacking her. I can tell he was holding back and this was slowly starting to get on Amy's nerves. I can tell because they stop fighting for a brief second to argue and then the real fighting begins. _Goten, you're never going to learn are you brother of mine? _I only gave a slight giggle as he was being beaten by Mercury. Mercury was able to block every punch and kick from Goten. Did Goten even train for this new enemy? Who knows Goten could be fighting if he makes it to the next round, but I have a feeling he won't with the way this looks. "MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" bouts of water were aimed for Goten and this time he got hit. I laid my head on Trunks' shoulder, wishing this battle to be over soon. I was more anxious to see Phantom and Kairavi, I mean, Sailor Light fight him. I just hope she will be able to do this. This will be the hardest thing she would ever do.

_**Kairavi POV**_

I was becoming nervous at the stalemate I was in. No matter what would happen I was going to be either seriously injured or possibly die. But I can't die. There is no way this could happen. Without me, nothing in the future would happen. Sure Rini would be born, but the Crystal Tokyo she knows won't be as powerful and glamorous as she would always remember. The world she grew up in would be practically nothing in her eyes. I can't let her go home to nothing. I have to defeat Phantom before he does any serious damage to the future world. When I looked her way, RJ looked as if she was concentrating on something. But what? I walked over to her to see what she was doing. I just remembered she was going to be fighting the only human next.

"What's up RJ?" I asked her. She seemed to be deep in her meditation as she looked up at me.

"Yeah, just trying to keep calm. It's hard with Phantom in the room. But I'm managing. Are you okay?" She wondered as she looked to me with one eye open. She closed it again as she went back to meditating.

"Yeah. I just can't lose is all." I scoffed at the idea.

"No pressure." As she kept her eyes closed she smirked. I couldn't help but do it back as I sat down next to her. "So, Sailor Light, huh?" she asked as she gestured to my new uniform.

"Yeah I was shocked too. But I guess it would make sense, Serena was the Princess of the moon it would only be natural to have me as the moonlight, the thing to protect her and the moon itself."

"You do realize you're at a stalemate?" she asked me.

"Yes, I do." I sighed as I leaned against the wall. "If I don't fight, the world won't exist, If I fight and die, the world will be vulnerable to attacks but it would still be there. This just sucks!" I yelled in frustration as I crossed my arms.

"I know you can do this. I have known you my whole life. We're practically best friends in my eyes. You never give up on something once you have started it." She encouraged me. This I have to admit made me smile and calm down some. We have known each other since we were little because of her mom and Serena being friends. Miss Raye even let her attend a public school so she could be near her friends. Miss Raye went to an all girl's catholic school and was away from the girls during school hours. So maybe that's the reason she let Reza join with me to my school. Either way I was ecstatic when I found out she was. School would be boring without her.

"You can win your match too you know. You're as strong as your mom." I tried to cheer her up as well.

"Thanks. I have been training for this for a while. So just maybe I might be able too, and just by looking at my opponent, I can tell I won't have a challenge." She giggled a little when she looked his way. He was decently tall, black hair with really thick glasses. He had some muscle to him but his arms still looked weak in comparison to others around here. RJ is right, her match may only last a few minutes, maybe not even that. Before I was able to say something to RJ, the crowd gave a loud roar of cheers as Mercury and Goten came back in. Uncle Goten didn't look to happy as he swaggered back in with his arms crossed. When Uncle Gohan saw this, he immediately started laughing. Just before his match he made fun of Gohan for losing to Jupiter but now it was his turn. Eternal Sailor Mars rushes over to her to try and calm her down. I never realized this would be her first fight. All my life I would always train under my Dad. Bending on down to her level Eternal Sailor Mars tries to comfort her daughter.

"Reza just listen to me for a minute you are going to be fine. The guy is pretty much a weakling, the one you have to really worry about is Phantom if he moves onto the next round. Unless him and Kairavi destroy the ring entirely. You have nothing to worry about sweetheart." She gave her a comforting smile as she got up from her knees, making RJ do so along the way. Before she was able to walk away RJ hurriedly grabbed her mother's waist, hugged her, and then ran to catch up with the official. "I hope she'll be alright." Sailor Mars worried as she crossed her arms hugging them at her waist.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, she is your daughter after all." I smiled as I tried to make her feel better. Sailor Mars, the rest of the Inner Soldiers and the guys followed me to the front of the room so we can watch RJ fight. RJ and her male opponent bowed to the other and after a minute or so before the boy started for RJ. RJ was able to dodge every move he threw to her, with a smirk on her face. I knew she was able to do this! This would continue for a while. I was astonished when I saw this boy's form of fighting. The way he would form his fist was wrong, having his thumb inside his fingers instead above like they're supposed to be. His kicking was like he was waving a flag around like a maniac. By now I can tell that RJ was starting to get really bored with him. The next time he was about to throw a punch aimed for her stomach, she grabbed his fist. The boy looked back up at her; her smirk was quickly gone now. Now she meant business. She threw her opponent to the other side of the ring, but he amazingly didn't fall out of it. I was surprised considering on how strong of a throw that was. The boy, being stubborn as he was, started charging after RJ. In a very quick motion it seemed as if RJ disappeared. "That's my girl!" Sailor Mars yelled proudly as she reappeared behind the boy, balling up both of her fists and hitting his back. She landed a few good feet in front of him, and by the time the boy was about to kick her in the head she grabbed it. With one final whirl from RJ she was able to knock out her opponent out of the ring into the brick wall holding the stands. He fell from the wall, knocked out cold. RJ turned to where she flung him, shocked at her own power and strength.

"Reza Hino knocked her opponent out of the ring! Reza get's to move on to the next round of matches!" The announcer shouted as the crowd cheered her on too. Reza jr rushed back to us and immediately into her mother's arms. I have never seen RJ this happy about something before.

"You did great! I told you, you could do it!" Sailor Mars cheered as she twirled and hugged her daughter. Someone came up from behind me again. Thinking it was Phantom, I got my hand ready to hit him but it was only Rini. I immediately started apologizing to her. I would have felt bad if I had hit her.

"Sorry Mini Moon!' I squeal as I got scared, for a minute I thought I did hit her. But she was fine.

"It's alright Auntie Kaira; I was more worried about you. You have a difficult fight ahead." she trailed as she looked over to Phantom he was talking to the official, getting ready to go out and onto the arena.

"Yeah, it's something I gotta do. I will be fine and so will Crystal Tokyo, hopefully." I tried calming her but for some reason she had a look of confusion on her face. Did she not realize what is going to be happening? I never had an opportunity to tell her the stalemate that was about to be known since the official started calling out my name. He looked at me with confusion too. I just realized that the last time he had seen me, I was in my civilian form, now I was Sailor Moonlight. He shrugged it off and I eventually started walking to the arena. I stood a good few feet away from Phantom, with no emotion, as the announcer gave out introductions.

"First on my right is the lovely Kairavi Briefs. Her father and mother have competed in tournaments before and as a child her father, Trunks Briefs, won the tournament. Will she be able do the same?"_I better; if not then the whole entire world is screwed._"Now the next opponent is Phantom, his name speaks for himself since he won't really talk to us but will be able to defeat Kairavi?" The gong sounded and the official gave us the okay to fight. Phantom only stood there as I started attacking him, every time I would think I would have him, he would disappear in a quick flash. By the time I was about to throw my next kick, he was gone again. I was barely able to land on good fitting when I realized he was up in the air. It was too late as he began a black electricity attack on me. The darkness was starting to surround me; I was starting to feel weaker by the minute as the electricity was starting to hurt me. The stinging sensation I was feeling was becoming a problem and all ready I was starting to feel the pain of the attack. It felt like thousands of needles and knifes were being jammed all over my body. I couldn't move since the pain was so horrendous. It was a good thing I never powered up or anything. I had a feeling this somehow could drain my energy as well. Phantom landed on the ground not to far me as released his attack from my body. I was immediately brought to my knees from the pain I was in. I have never felt such a thing before. Phantom just stood there, expressionless, as I slowly rose from my knees. I looked to him, wondering what to do next. I just realized that I don't know the call of my attack. Pluto only gave me the one to transform into Sailor Moonlight. Thinking it was the last option I could come up with I ignored my moon power completely, focusing on another power of mine. I was glad I was reborn into this family, if I wasn't, I'm pretty sure Phantom would have killed me by now way before the tournament even started and everyone would be fighting him instead of me. I started yelling while focusing on my energy, when I reopened my eyes; I saw the waves that told me I was super.

"About time." Phantom commented on my latest transformation.

"Just shut up and fight, Phantom." I snarled as I got into a stance. A certain stance that could hopefully kill him or at least weaken him. Phantom took to the air again as I prepared the attack. The blue waves started forming in my hands as I looked up at him in hate. It almost seemed as if that's what was powering up my attack. "KAME" I began shouting, still trying to get the attack to hurry. Phantom looked like he wanted to do one on his own. "HAME!" I paused waiting for the last bit of energy to get out, it was ready and by now I was ready to aim and shoot. "HAAAA!" I screamed as I aimed for Phantom. At the last second Phantom put his arms in front of him and did another attack. It was a dark pink wave like attack that still contained his electricity waves. Our waves were equally powerful as they wavered from getting closer to me and closer to him.

"Just give me your life now, Sailor Light! You are finished!" Phantom shouted as his dark pink energy wave was slowly starting to overpower my blue one. My arms were getting tired for holding them up as long as I have been and I was slowly starting to lose my footing on the arena. The closer the pink wave got to me the closer my feet were almost out of the arena. I had to think of something to get me off of the edge. _Maybe if I release the attack and land somewhere else I will be able to survive this. This would mean serious injuries though either way._ With one final pull on my attack towards Phantom and I quickly jump into the air. Somehow his attack was still able to reach me and cause a serious injury to my right arm. I started feeling blood dripping down my right arm and a decent cut on it. _That's just great! I knew it would happen but still! Damn it!_ I cursed in my head as I landed on the ground, trying to stop the bleeding. Nothing was working so I just stopped trying to tend to it. Phantom landed on the ground again, only standing a few feet from. As I was trying to catch my breath and get up again, Phantom only laughed at my attempt. I was able to get up but when I finally was sure I had good footing, he knocked me in my stomach, making me fly off my feet and land on my back. He slowly started walking over to me and when he reached me he bent down to my level. He smelled of blood and death to me… "Kairavi, just give up now. This will be easier if you just do." He gently told me. It was almost to the point of kindness but just by his vibe I know it was not the case. With the energy I had I looked up at him. I never really looked at his eyes; they were as black as coal. They looked down on me with hate and desire at the same time. I couldn't tell which was showing more, but I had a feeling it was more out of desire since he wanted my light to be gone for good. In a quick like motion I rose to my knees, it was probably a bad idea since the world turned for a brief second. Thankfully I was able to get over it before he realized he had an opportunity to attack.

"Never." I literally spat in his face. He only blinked as got back up and walked a couple of spaces into the middle of the arena. What is Phantom about to do?


	6. Kairavi vs Phantom

_**Kairavi POV**_

_**Wow I am honestly surprised I was able to get another chapter in for this story before my move! But for sure I won't be able to upload a chapter the weekend after Christmas. I'll try to get another one in soon. The latest I'll get a new one in is probably after New years. Hope you enjoy this one though!**_

Phantom started walking to the center of the arena before I could say anything else to him. For a minute or two he was only concentrating it looked like. But after a minute or so I could feel his power rising by the minute. I only stood there and watched, confused and worried on what he was about to do. After a minute or so I could hear screaming all around me from the audience. I had to look up and then I knew why. The sun for some odd reason was starting to disappear but to me it almost looked like a Solar Eclipse was starting to form. But it wasn't a Solar Eclipse like I had thought, there was a planet slowly emerging over and around the sun it's self. That has to be the planet Nemesis! But how was he able to bring it back down so close to Earth? Is he in control of this planet? I had to stop him if this was the case! I started running to him but he noticed me coming even though he had his eyes closed as he was calling upon Nemesis. A big gust of wind from his hand automatically sent me flying back to the other side of the arena. Very slowly the world started growing darker by the second. I felt myself getting weaker and weaker each time it did. Getting up from where I was, I summoned as many Ki blasts as I could to him but he seemed to be able to block them without moving any part of his body! Is there some kind of invisible shield surrounding him? I threw another blast to him but instead of me being able to dodge it I was flung out of the arena, my body hitting the wall of the stands, making me temporarily knocked out.

_Mom was showing me around the Moon palace now that I was going to be a Sailor Soldier instead of a Princess like my sister Serena. She was very upset at first when she found out about this decision I had made, but after a while of thinking it made perfect sense to her, me and Serena. I never did listen in Princess lessons, I hated going to balls unless I absolutely had too, and worst of all I couldn't sit still for more than one minute during a school session, I was a born protector. As I got older I always found myself being a little protective of my older sister. I know it's supposed to be the other way around, it occasionally would be like that, but I was the one that actually acted on my feelings about it. Mom and I turned the corner of the palace and from where I was I could see the Earth. It looked like a Crystalline Sphere with a bunch of brilliants blues and greens and browns all swirled into one. Sometimes I would sneak off and go down on to the Earth for my own enjoyment. Mom saw me do this and laughed. _

"_I know about the visits Selenity, there is no need to hide. I know about Serena's as well, you two are a lot alike." She told me as she grabbed my hand and started leading again. _

"_Where are we going Mom?" I wondered as we stopped at a pair of large wooden doors that held Moons and stars for patterns all of the patterns were traced out in pure gold and silver. _

"_This is room is where the Tower of prayer is. This is where we pray for our power and for you Selenity, this will be where you can call on that said power whenever you need to transform into a Sailor Soldier and fight." She explained as she opened the wooden doors. When we entered the room was so bright I had to cover my eyes for moment before I could take anything. After a minute or so of being in the bright light, I was really shocked. The room was circular with a dome like shape for the ceiling. The paintings in the room were of planets from our Solar System. I could easily pick out a few such as Venus, Mercury and Jupiter. This room was absolutely beautiful! I wonder if Serena has seen it as well._

"_Has Serena seen this room Mom?" I asked as I walked to the center of the oval like room. In the middle of the room was a really towering Crystal shinning a bright white light. This was thing that blinded me when I first came in the room. Walking closer and closer I started feeling a lot stronger the more I did so. _

"_No she hasn't, she isn't quite ready yet, only those who have reached to their highest power can do, Serena hasn't done so yet." When I finally reached the Crystal I smiled as I felt the very warm glow coming from it. "The Tower of Prayer is powered by the beliefs of the people of the Moon and Earth as long as people believe in it your power will be very strong Selenity." I turned around to face my mother, I was glad she did since she was trying to summon something in her hands. It was a transformation pen like the kind I would see the other Sailor Soldiers hold. She gently smiled as she glided over to me, putting the pen into my hand, curling my fingers around it. "To transform say Moonlight Power. At that command you will be able to protect this planet if necessary." She explained as she took a step back, I could tell she wanted me to try the call. I was still all too distracted by the transformation pen itself. It was a silver golden like stick and on top was a nice glass ball circulated on top of it. Inside the circle was a simple crescent moon and white light, probably stating my position. I looked up at my mother and then smirked as I raised my pen high in the air. _

"_MOONLIGHT POWER!" I shouted. Being near the Tower of Prayer crystal I felt warm and powerful at the same time. I felt myself changing during the transformation. When I was done I was completely different. My hair was down in its lavender silver like way it normally is, my outfit was all silver just like the light surrounding the moon. I was in heels now; they were styled like Sailor Venus'. "To attack focus on the moonlight and you will be able to control it in any way you choose. _

"_I don't have a special attack call?" I wondered. That was surely odd. All of the older Sailors had an attack call. Mom only shook her head no. _

"_There is no need for one. You control it in any which way you choose." She told me. So it was a mass of energy I could control? I could imagine the light as a sword and it will happen? I decided to try it out. In a quick movement I made with my hands, I shaped the sword as if the handle was made into a lightning bolt, curving the blade on top almost making it look like a crescent moon itself. I smiled as I turned to the Tower of Prayer my source of power as well as the moonlight. _

I was hastily awakened by my older sister Serena. She was worried for me as I very slowly woke up and got up thanks to the help of Rini who was right next to her. What happened? All I could recall was I was at the World Martial Arts Tournament fighting our latest enemy Phantom. Where was Phantom? I quickly ran to the steps of Raye and RJ's temple, they must have brought me here for safe keeping until I woke up again. The world was almost dark, with a little bit of sun shining through. Up above and a little bit of distance from the sun was the planet Nemesis. Before I was knocked out I could remember that Phantom was trying to summon it as if he was trying to crush this planet with this one. I looked back over to the group to find that Mom was completely passed out and sleeping in Dad's lap as he held her hand. I guess Nemesis must be more negatively charged more than anyone imagined.

"Are you okay Aunt Kairavi?" Rini worried as she walked back over to hug me, I hugged back.

"I will be when this is over. " I told her as I let go. I was starting to feel somewhat weak knowing this planet was covering the moon, one of the main sources of power as far as I could recall from my dream. But from what the dream told me I can tell I can probably use it anywhere. I looked down to find I wasn't transformed. Neither was anyone else for that matter. "Why aren't you guys transformed?" I worried. Thinking that Phantom could show up any moment and kill us, I looked behind me, making sure he wasn't coming up along the horizon.

"We're safe here." Aunt Amy told me.

"What happened after I blacked out?" I asked as I walked back to the group.

"Well when Phantom summoned the planet, everyone in the stands started freaking out; they fled the area as you were trying to fight him. As the fight between you and Phantom was happening Gabriella passed out from the negative energy coming from Nemesis. I have a feeling that if Nemesis went farther from Earth she would be fine." Michelle explained. "Shortly after you were knocked unconscious, Phantom disappeared. We assume he went to Nemesis." So he ran away after he saw that I was knocked out? How typical. But how are we going to fight him when he is all the way up there?

"How are we going to get him?" Serena wondered. "I can't fight him with me being pregnant." She explained.

"Yeah this is going to be tough one." Uncle Gohan said, he snapped his fingers when he thought of something. "What if you girls did Sailor Teleport?" he asked. Sailor Teleport? I never even thought about that.

"That is a wonderful idea Gohan, but what would we do once we get on this planet?" Reza asked, her daughters listening intently. "We have no attack plan."

"Reza is right," Aunt Amy began. "We have no idea what we can be encountering once we do reach the planet. We don't even know if we can have breathable air." She has a point as well, we don't know what we are up against and our leader can't fight Phantom so how are we supposed to defeat them on our own? Am I taking Serena's place until she gives birth to Rini? Serena and I haven't broken eye contact since I rejoined the group. I think I know what she is thinking. We have to fight without her. Serena left Darien's side, grabbed my hand and walked me over to the other side of the area.

"You have to lead them, Kairavi, I can't." She looked away from, almost afraid to admit it. She almost looked like she wanted to cry, ashamed at the thought she couldn't fight. I quickly ran in for hug, she was shocked I did. I just couldn't stand seeing my older sister crying, she was always too happy to do so, it didn't match. After a minute or so she hugged back. "Please bring them all back." She begged. We let go of the other.

"Don't worry Serena I will." I told her with a confident smirk, even though I didn't feel like it at the moment. As we were walking back to the group, I heard a scream coming from SJ. Everyone looked up from where she was screaming, it was Phantom himself. Before anyone else was able to do so I transformed. "MOONLIGHT ETERNAL POWER!" In rush of white I was transformed into my sailor self. Everyone looked at me and then each other and began transforming as well.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER!"Rini shouted

"MERCURY ETERNAL POWER!"

"JUPITER ETERNAL POWER!"

"VENUS ETERNAL POWER!"

"URANUS ETERNAL POWER!"

"NEPTUNE ETERNAL POWER!"

"SATURN ETERNAL POWER!"

"PLUTO ETERNAL POWER!"

"VEGETA ETERNAL POWER!" When all of us were done transforming we all rushed in front of Serena, knowing she couldn't fight without hurting Rini. Darien took her inside to one of the rooms away from the battle area. My Uncles and father eventually powered up as well to help us as they shielded RJ, SJ and AJ. They were scared out of their minds when he landed, eventually Darien came back out and took them in as well. Good, one last thing to worry about. Phantom laughs at all of us as he lands, sending chills up my spine. Focusing on my power, the light of the Moon, I heard everyone gasp behind me. I was starting to glow a bright white light. I made it reach my hands so I would be able to use to however I need it too. Like in my past life, I had formed it into a lighting sword. The handle was curved along with the blade. When I looked up to Phantom he had risen to the air again for some reason. As if he was back in the arena, he used the same attack, the black painful electricity attack. Now that I knew how to fully use my power I wasn't as afraid anymore. When the wave of electricity reached I used my sword to summon a shield around me and the other's. I rebounded it onto him and he was flown back on the ground. This didn't seem to faze him entirely as he got up into the air, this seemed to be his favorite place to be for some reason. He looked down onto each of us with an evil smirk of his own. His eyes eventually locked onto one of the Soldiers, Eternal Sailor Mars was slowly unable to move as he was summoning her up to him. To keep her from struggling, he knocked her out with an attack of her. Stumbling out of her room, RJ tries to save her mother.

"NO MOMMA!"She screamed as Gohan tried to hold her back. It didn't work and she got away. Before she was able to reach Sailor Mars, Sailor Vegeta knocked her out with an attack of her own.

"ETERNAL COSMIC LIGHTNING!" red waves of lightning reach RJ, making her knocked out cold. Eternal Neptune and Uranus moved her out of the way.

"If you want to save Eternal Sailor Mars, you meet me at my planet before sunrise tomorrow or I will kill Sailor Mars, and crush planet Earth with Nemesis." He sees me wanting me to use my sword on him but he only laughs again. "And I only want Sailor Light too come, no, just Kairavi." Within a swirl of black smoke he and Eternal Sailor Mars were gone to the planet Nemesis. There was a moment of silence before someone spoke again, it was Grandpa Vegeta.

"So what are we going to do?" he wondered with an edge to his voice. Daddy hasn't kept his eyes off of me since he left.

"I have no idea, Vegeta." Goten said as he walked to me with Aunt Amy trailing by him. "Are you going to go?" He asked me. I looked to where Phantom had just taken Sailor Mars and then I looked to where Serena was hiding with Darien. _I promised Serena I would do this for her. I will protect her even in death just like I did in my past life. _I turned my attention to other Sailor Soldiers. They were wondering what I was going to do as well as the guys. I was going to answer them when I heard to other voices calling our names. It was Luna and Artemis. It's been forever since I have seen these two. Luna would always stay with Artemis so she would be with Mina most of the time since she was Artemis' owner. They finally reached the top of the temple, out of breath.

"We have some bad news! Ever since Nemesis has been near Earth has been happening to the people of Tokyo!" Luna told us. "They all seem to have passed out from no energy!"

"No way! Really Luna?" Venus asked her, Luna nodded her head yes.

"Yeah everybody is but all of you." Artemis agreed. Another moment of silence.

"Isn't this what happened before Crystal Tokyo was formed Rini?" Uncle Gohan wondered. "Didn't Serena put everyone in Eternal Sleep, as well as us, so she could cast away Nemesis?"

"Yeah, she did!" Mini Moon recalled. "But she won't be able to do so now that she's pregnant with me."

"Well since you're her daughter won't you be able to do the same thing?" Sailor Vegeta pointed out. "Didn't her power carry through you?"

"You do have a point Sailor Vegeta." Mini Moon agreed. "Protecting the people before Phantom could do anymore damage will be the best thing." She said as she got up from sitting.

Mini Moon walked to the center of shrine, looking down on the city. It seemed as if she was trying to figure out how to do such a thing as protecting the people. From what I remember hearing, Serena had protected everyone using the Silver Imperium Crystal, protecting them with Crystal and after years of Eternal Sleep she was able to wake them up and thus Crystal Tokyo was born. Maybe it doesn't have to be years and years of sleep for the humanity. Maybe there is another way to do this. I hurriedly walked over to Mini Moon and grabbed her gloved hand. She only smiled as she knew I wanted to help. Eventually we were facing the other and started focusing. A bright pink white light started illuminating from the both of us. Eventually the Silver Crystal was between us glowing brightly. Both of us cupped our hands around it and turned to face the city of Tokyo. With both of us focusing our hearts on the Tower of Prayer- maybe me only- a bright wave of energy reached the people of Tokyo concealing them in Crystal. It was just like my dream! The only little thing that was different was that the Crystal Castle wasn't in the middle of the city. Vegeta took it upon himself to see if the people were protected by the Crystal, they were. He flew back down and landed by me and Mini Moon.

"Whatever you two did, it worked. The whole city is covered." He told us. I smiled at my niece and she did the same back. "Now what?" he wondered.

"I guess I have to go now." I told them. I have to get Sailor Mars back for RJ. Raye was raising RJ all by herself. So if Raye was gone, she would have no family to rely on. Her father died a long time ago. Before I left the temple steps I felt someone grab my arm. It was Sailor Pluto.

"How are you going to get there, Sailor Moonlight?" Pluto asked me as she led me back to the group.

"I never even thought of that..!" I trailed as I laughed while showing my nervous tick. All of the guys just sighed at my behavior, while the girls just laughed at me.

"I can send you there, but it would be a onetime deal. You would have to figure out how to get Mars and yourself back on your own." She explained.

"I think I've got this Sailor Pluto." I told her with confidence. Even though, at the moment, I really didn't feel all that confident like I normally would. I looked over to RJ's way. Her face was saying it all. _Please bring my mother back alive._ I smiled as I nodded my head to her in reassurance, this seemed to cheer her up some. I stood a good few feet away from Sailor Pluto, before she raised her Garnet Rod, someone begged for her to stop. It was RJ for some reasons. "What's wrong RJ?" I worried as she ran over to me.

"I want to come with you!" She declared. Her green eyes showing she was serious. _RJ isn't a very experienced fighter like the rest of us, she just barely started learning under Raye and even then it's not that very powerful… from the way this looks I know I won't be able to say no to her. _I sighed as I looked to Sailor Pluto, she remained passive as she waited on an answer from me. _Phantom said he wanted me to come alone. Will he know if I bring RJ with me? Will that put Miss Raye into anymore danger then she already is?_ Ignoring Phantom's request for me coming alone to go and find Mars, I decided on letting RJ come along with me. Maybe she will unlock her true power and Sailor Soldier like her mother.

"Alright Sailor Pluto, do your stuff!" I grinned as I grabbed a hold of RJ's hand. She held on tightly, being too frightened to let go any time soon. Using her own power a very dark reddish color started surrounding her body as she raised her Garnet Rod in the air. Both RJ and I closed our eyes and I felt us being lifted into the air, by the next time I reopened them, we were what seemed to be a very dark planet. It was bitterly cold. Did I mention dark? When RJ opened her eyes she was shocked as to where she was.

"Where do you think my Mom is?" she asked. We looked around the planet, it was a cold, dark, pretty much a barren wasteland. "Does he expect us to walk around forever in this wasteland?" RJ asked through gritted teeth. I continued to walk around as I answered.

"I have no idea Reza." I told her as I stopped walking. I put my arm in front of her to make her stop walking along with me.

"What's wrong Kairavi?" she worried. It felt like something was here, it didn't feel like it was Phantom, his energy was really strong, and very evil. This one had that evil feel to it, but it wasn't as strong as Phantom, but it could be strong enough to kill us. Especially RJ. A figure appeared behind and I jumped in front of RJ, knowing she wouldn't be able to quickly act. At first the figure was only black smoke but then slowly turned into someone both RJ and I know very well. It was my mother.


	7. Only The Beginning

_**Reza Jr's POV **_

_**I know I said it will be a few weeks before I got another chapter out but here you go! Think of it as belated Christmas present! Hope everyone had a good holiday and have a happy new year! **_

How in the world was Miss Gabriella here on planet Nemesis. The last time Kairavi and I saw her she was passed out in Trunks' arms. The negative energy was a severe problem for Gabriella whenever it was around, so how would she be able to here? This can't be her! Kairavi was completely stunned when the figure turned into her mother. Kairavi is smart enough not to know that really isn't Gabriella right? With the way she was acting this didn't seem the case. The evil Gabriella slowly landed on the ground, with a smile to her face, the one she always used around her daughters. I just had a feeling this was not for the right reasons. Bad intentions behind it. Kairavi was frozen in her spot as the fake Gabriella walked up to us.

"Kairavi, don't fall for this trick, this isn't the Gabriella we know! Your mom is back on Earth, passed out form the negative energy on this planet! " I shouted to at her so she would come to her senses.

"It surely looks like her!" She argued back. I knew she was going to make things difficult! She was just as stubborn as our Gabriella, I swear it! The fake Gabriella started attacking us, for some reason, Kairavi didn't want to fight her. She would try to dodge every attack and hope that every blast she would throw would miss this creature. If only I were powerful this would make things easier on all of us. I was barely able to dodge an attack as the fake Gabriella stopped fighting us for a brief second. I looked over to Kairavi, just as confused as she was. The same black smoked swarmed over Gabriella's body and morphed into another person. This time, it was Trunks, Kairavi's father. She was about to punch which was once Gabriella but she froze when Trunks came into view. When she missed her aim, she fell on the ground, face first. I hurriedly rushed over to help her up. When I finally was able to get Kairavi back on her feet, I felt something hit my back. A blast was aimed for me, Kairavi tried to dodge it for me with no success. Kairavi got in front of me as she powers up along with her father. When he transformed into his second form of a Super Saiyan I knew for sure it wasn't him. The Trunks I know wouldn't do that to any of his daughters. Kairavi started attacking her fake father from left to right. Nothing was working on him for some reason. I just wish I was like my mother; she was the fire that kept the group going after all of these years. She was so strong and passionate in whatever she did. I just wish I was the same as her. I can somewhat fight, but it wouldn't be enough to help my best friend Kairavi. She was loosing horribly to Trunks. Seeing these two fighting reminded me of the time Momma started training me for this whole endeavor.

_Why did there have to be an enemy wanting to fight us? Right now I was with my mother, training for the upcoming tournament. She was being exceptionally harsh on me today. This wasn't the first training I have been to her with. She keeps telling me she's be being nice to me as we fight. I don't see how when all of her kicks and punches give me serious bruises later. After another punch to my stomach, I was blown away off of my feet. She only stood there as I tried to get up on my own. Why must she be so harsh already? The tournament isn't for weeks away. _

"_Come on Reza get up!" Mother demanded. "You are the daughter of the Goddess of war, the Princess of the planet Mars; this should be fun for you! You should love to fight like me! The fire within you should make you want to fight like a Saiyan!" she demanded. I groaned as I tried getting up. When I finally did, I was heavily breathing, already worn out from today's lesson. To think this will just repeat itself tomorrow. I flinched at the thought as my mother continued to watch me. _

"_Maybe I'm not as strong as you." I told her as I released my stance. This seemed to get rid of the tough exterior. She walked over to me and made me sit down next to her. "I feel like I don't meet your expectations mother. I'm not Sailor Soldier like you." I told her as I looked away from her, ashamed. Since my godmother, Aunt Serena's kid was going to be a Soldier whenever she got old enough to be one. Why wasn't I Sailor Soldier? It didn't just add up to me anymore. Not that it ever did. My mother smiled as she pulled me in for a hug. I took it but I was still curious as to why she did._

"_You will be one day, Reza. In the most trying situation you're power will be awakened. Just like mine did." She told me. She got up from her spot and offered her hand to me. "You never have to prove anything to me." She smiled as I took her hand. She walked me to the middle of the shrine and then let go walking to the other side of me. "Give me all you got." She gave me her mischievous smirk._

When I snapped out of my memory I noticed that the enemy we were currently fighting took on a different form this time, Gohan. Kairavi as Sailor Moonlight was getting weaker by the second. Thinking back to that training session made me get to save her. I started focusing and as I was I started feeling something surrounding me. Kairavi landed in front of me as she dodged a blast from her fake uncle.

"RJ?" She gasped. The red glow around me was making me powerful and I was starting to feel like I was. "What a minute, isn't that the symbol of Mars on your forehead?" she wondered. She had to get back to fighting the opponent as he got her while she was distracted. A phrase in my head kept popping out. Was I supposed to shout it like my mother did when she needed to transform? Was I unlocking my power like she did? After a minute or so I started hearing a voice inside my head that almost didn't sound like mine. It was my mother's wise majestic voice somehow telling me what to do to help Kairavi. _'Shout Mars Power…' _it echoed in my head.

"MARS POWER!" I screamed as I felt myself transforming, the two stopped fighting for a brief second as they watched me transform. In a gust flames I was being transformed into Sailor Mars. Just like my mother. I landed and I had to look down at my uniform. It reminded me of mom's but there were some differences. I wasn't wearing red heels but I was wearing red mini boots. That was pretty much the only difference in the uniform. I looked over to the fake Gohan, ready for him to go away. Kairavi smiled when she saw the transformation but the fake Gohan looked scared for his life. He should be when two Sailor Soldiers are on his tail now. He got back into a fighting stance as I looked over to Sailor Light. She walked over to me as she made her sword disappear. "Maybe if we combined our powers we will be able to kill this faker." I told her, she nodded her head agreeing with me. Since Sailor Light didn't really need an attack call she could use her moonlight whenever she needed too. But what was mine going to be? Her voice was loud an urgent this time as Gohan sent a blast our way. _'Mars Burning Flame Attack. Shout it now before he gets you!'_ it continued to shout. Dang if this was my mother she didn't have to be so demanding about it. With Sailor Light standing next to me we both prepared our attacks. Her hands were already glowing a bright white light as she focused on her main source of power. I started to as well. I felt that my hands were burning with the flames and now I was finally able to release it. "MARS BURNING FLAME ATTACK!" I screamed. Waves of flames were escaping from my hands as it joined with Kairavi's light attack. When our combined attack reached him at first he was frozen but when the flames from me got on his body he was burnt to a crisp and then eventually he was dust. I can't believe that _I _did that! There is no way that power came from me at all! I looked down to where the fake Gohan used to be who was now burnt dust. This doesn't seem real to me still…

"I knew you had it in you RJ! I mean Sailor Mini Mars!" Sailor Light laughed with a smile, I had to do it back.

"I don't like Mini Mars. Just call me Mars okay? I mean my mom is Eternal is there is no way to get confused!" I snapped for some reason. Hearing the name Mini Mars made me sound kind of wimpy to me. I don't know how Rini can deal with being Mini Moon all of the time. It would annoy me to death.

"Okay geez, Mars, don't blow a gasket." She teased me as we started looking for my mother again. After a while of walking again, we could see a dark emerald like Castle not too far ahead of us. We stopped not sure if we should head inside to go and get my mother. The closer we got the more I could feel that she was in there. For my whole life I noticed I had some odd connection with my mother. Whenever she was gone I would always know where she would be without telling me. It's something I've had ever since I was a little girl. Mother tells me it's one of my ESP powers like with what she has. "Do you think she's in there RJ?" She wondered as she kept looking around, she kept turning behind her as if someone was going to attack us again. I felt like that too but I kept on walking.

"Yeah, I just have a feeling for sure she is in there. If not then I have no idea where she could be." I told her with a sure tone. She felt reassured as we made our way to the castle. After a minute or so I took to the air to see if there were any guards in front of the castle. Thankfully there weren't any, but that made so suspicious to me for some reason. "Well it looks like we can just head on in no guards for some reason. It's giving me a bad vibe. Maybe we should head back down to Earth and go tell the other's were she is so we have back up on case we need it."This didn't bode well for Kairavi.

"No _I _promised _I _would get Eternal Sailor Mars back for Serena with no questions asked. I am not about to let her down." She spat as she started heading for the inside. I swear Kairavi has Gabriella's stubbornness to a maximum. I hurriedly rushed after Kairavi so we wouldn't get separated. The castle was cold, dark, giving me a very ominous feeling. A deathly feeling that sent Goosebumps along my arms. As we turned the other corner both of us stopped. We were lead to a room that had many doorways. Kairavi was looking to me the entire time I tried deciding on which way to go. I honestly had no idea. The last doorway to the right kept calling to me but I had no idea if that would just lead to a dead end. "Do you have an idea which one Reza?" Kairavi asked me. Without answering her I walked down to where I think she would. The farther I would walk, the closer I felt to her. After a while I started running down the hallway, feeling that I was getting closer and closer. Kairavi was yelling to make me slow down but I knew she was in this hallway. She has to be! I stopped running when we turned another hallway. We stopped at a doorway. Getting annoyed I just did my new attack.

"MARS BURNING FLAME ATTACK!" I screamed as waves of fire burnt the door into the ground. There she was. My mother was passed out on the cold floor, in her Eternal form. I rushed over to help her, but nothing was waking her up. Kairavi got onto her knees to help me. "She's not waking up!" I worried, I felt tears coming but I held them back. I tried shaking her to but she was so still, she wasn't dead was she?

"I think I have an idea RJ, stay back for a quick second, don't worry she'll be fine." She reassured me. I took a spot near the cold stone wall as I watched her kneeling by my mother. She had her hands over her as she began focusing. A bright white light somehow managed to ignite from her hands and reach my mother. She was healing her! With one more burst of energy from her hands and the white light was gone. I rushed over to my mother as she was about to wake up.

"Where am I?" She wondered as she had a hand to her head. "Kairavi?" She asked.

"I healed you, you're welcome, oh and look to your kid she did something awesome today!" she said as she got her attention on to me. I started blushing a bright red as she saw me. She was awestruck at first by my transformation, but then she smiled, a smile that showed pride and joy for me. She rushed over to hug me and I hugged back.

"I knew you would be able to eventually."She whispered in my ear. She turned her attention over to Sailor Light. "How do we get out of here?"

"I don't know, Eternal Mars, Pluto never really showed us how to get back. We're going to need serious power if we're to defeat Phantom." She said.

"I told you we should have gone back to Earth! But no, you had to be all stubborn!" I yelled at Kairavi. She started getting mad as well.

"I was doing what I promised my sister I would do! Originally I was supposed to go by myself! But you had to come along!" she yelled as she got in my face, pointing a finger along the way. I did the same thing right back.

"Aren't you glad I did come along? You would have been toast if I didn't save your ass!" I yelled back, my mother eventually stepped in between to stop the arguing.

"Okay girls calm down. Why don't we just try to do a Sailor Teleport?" She suggested. As we were heading out of the castle I couldn't help but here her say a certain comment. "Dang you two are just like me and Serena…" She whispered it too herself but I still managed to hear her, RJ was still pretty steamed to hear it.

"Can we do this with just three people Eternal Mars?" Sailor Light wondered. She kept looking everywhere in case someone started attacking. I felt like someone was in the area too, but I tried to remain calm. Nothing was working so far.

"We should, with my increase in power I should be able to pull up most of the power to get home." Mother explained. As we joined hands, I heard Kairavi squeal, Phantom was right above us! Mom got in front of us as he started attacking. "MAR FLAME SNIPER!" She sent fire arrows to Phantom making him land back on the ground. She rejoined us as he was temporarily knocked out. We started focusing on our destination by the time Phantom resurfaced. From where she was, my mother was able to summon her shield to block his attacks. "MARS FLAMING SHEILD!" A big thing of fire started circling us for protection as he attacks but he wasn't able to get through to us. By the next time I reopened my eyes were back on the shrine and the fire had disappeared. Almost everyone was gone, but a few Sailor Soldiers mostly the Outer Soldiers. There was Dad, Momma-since she was still passed out-and Gohan.

"Kairavi!" Gohan shouted as he rushed over to his niece to make sure she was okay. Then he noticed my changes. "When did that happen?" he gestured to my uniform. "Are you a Mini Sailor Mars now or something?" he laughed but then he stopped when he saw my face get red with anger at the mention of 'Mini Mars', seriously how can Mini Moon stand it?

"What happened? where is everyone at Gohan?" Mom wondered.

"Well we started hearing screaming from the city so everyone went to go protect it for the time being. I was told to stay here by Serena unfortunately. "He shrugged his shoulders.

"Is my sister going to be okay Uncle Gohan?"Kairavi asked her uncle.

"She'll be fine." He reassured her. "But I have a feeling that we're going to need to help the girls. This could get pretty crazy." He said as he looked over to the now crystal like city. I looked over to Gabriella; she was still passed out in Trunks' arms. I have a feeling she won't wake up until Nemesis goes away.

_**Serena POV**_

I gave a squeal of delight when I felt that Raye was back on planet Earth along with Kairavi and RJ. I was literally jumping up and down when I figured out they were okay. But then I realized that they still have a big battle coming up with Phantom and whatever little crony that he conjure up. SJ and AJ were with me and Darien in Raye's bedroom. We were hiding out here when Phantom attacked us earlier. I can tell that they wanted to fight but they were instructed by their mother to stay here. I smiled when I realized that it was their Saiyan nature coming through.

"This is insane! They expect us to stay here, yeah right!" AJ shouted as she kept passing back and forth, SJ was just watching her twin.

"Your mother just doesn't want you to get hurt is all Amara." Darien told her.

"We can fight just fine for your information Darien, we can even turn into a Super Saiyan if we wanted! Well all but Serena over here." She said looking over to her twin sister.

"Leave me out of this!"SJ yelled back as she smacked her twin. They started a mini battle on the floor in front of us.

"Just like Reza huh, easily confrontational." Darien laughed as I lay back on the bed. He looked over to me worried. "Are you okay Serena?"He worried.

"I'll be fine just like the twins I just know there's something more I can do. I know I shouldn't over exert myself because I'm pregnant with Rini but I have a feeling that I have to do something to help!" I exclaimed with a little bit of annoyance. Darien only smiled as he looked to the door and then back to me. Was he going to let me go?

"If I'm remembering this correctly wasn't it you that sealed a certain criminal away? Maybe that Criminal is Phantom?" he told me as he got up from his spot and offered his hand. I took it with no questions asked. "Just don't get hurt, Serena." He gave me a quick kiss as he led me out the door. The only people that were there were the Outer Soldiers and my parents and Uncle Gohan, everyone already left without me! That's not fair!

"Did they already leave?" I asked all of them as I grabbed my Eternal Brooch from my pocket. When Uncle Gohan saw me do this, he rushed over to me, and smacked it out of my hand; I heard it land on the ground. Why the hell did he do that for?"What the hell Uncle Gohan?" I yelled at him as I tried to go for it. He grabbed my waist just in time before I could reach for it.

"You can't fight in your condition Serena!" he screamed at me as I reached for the brooch. The Outer Soldiers stood there to watch as they looked over to Momma. Pretending that they weren't listening to our argument. I stopped reaching for the brooch.

"I have to be the one to stop Phantom! Remember when we were fighting Wiseman when I was younger Uncle Gohan? I was the one that banished Phantom! Instead of banishing him so we won't have a repeat of that I have to be the one to destroy him!" I yelled back at him. "I will do so even without my Eternal brooch, I can fight without it!" I continued to yell as I headed down the temple steps. I felt Uncle Gohan follow me and calling my name but I continued to ignore him as I made my way downstairs.

"Serena!" Uncle Gohan kept calling after me. Once I reached the bottom of the temple, I took to the sky. Uncle Gohan was still behind me as we were in the air. Before I was able to reach the middle of Tokyo, where the battle was being held from what I could see, I felt someone's energy spike really low. I had to almost do a mental check on who it was. Momma was in stable condition, Kairavi was doing decent as well as was Daddy, Grandpa Vegeta, Goten and Mercury were fine… it was RJ! I looked over to Uncle Gohan and he started heading to the battle scene as well, handing me my compact. "I know you're not a little kid anymore but I still worry anyway." He told me as I got it before my clumsy fingers dropped it. With a combined wave from the both of us we were able to get Phantom away from RJ who seemed totally spaced out. Her energy was going down rapidly as Eternal Sailor Mars was shielding her from attacks. I looked to my compact, scared. Will I be able to transform? I remember Neo Queen Serenity telling me that I wasn't able to transform into Sailor Moon after she assumed the throne so I should be fine. I looked over to Uncle Gohan; he nodded his head in reassurance. I took a deep breath as I shouted a call that I haven't in about twenty years.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER!" everyone stopped to look to me. I heard some shoke gasps as I was transforming, they were worried I was gonna get hurt. Uncle Gohan was reassuring them as I finally landed. Phantom was hovering over us as all of the Inner Soldiers were arguing with Gohan. When I was about to summon my tier, I realized that got destroyed in the battle of Chaos as well. What am I going to do to kill him? Will one of my other weapons work? While I was trying to remember which weapon to use, Phantom started attacking me. His hands were raised in front of him and began attacking me. It was the same attack he used on Kairavi at the World Martial Arts Tournament. The black electricity started consuming every part of my body, jagging it into my skin. With the way this felt it was taking my energy. I will be able to seal him away at this point if this continues. Eventually someone started screaming as I was being attacked. It was Kairavi, screaming not only for me but for Rini as well. I tried to look to the side of me and I could see her fading in and out of existence again. I tried moving but every time I would get weaker and weaker. Someone finally stopped Phantom from attacking me; it was Grandpa Vegeta throwing blasts left and right at him. Rini stopped flashing for a brief moment too. I finally figured out which weapon to use. I just hope it will be enough. Thinking of the weapon I needed, it rematerialized in front of me.

"Do you think that will work? You haven't used it in years." Uncle Goten commented as he filled in for Vegeta. Phantom moved on to Sailor Vegeta when she started attacking him, bringing him away from Vegeta as he was on the ground now.

"I hope so Uncle Goten. If it's not the right one then I have no idea what else to use." I took a deep breath as I turned to face Phantom as Mercury and Jupiter did there Eternal Attacks.

"ETERNAL SNOW ILLUSION!"

"ETERNAL FLOWER HURRICANE!" powerful waves of snow and very sharp like flower petals reached Phantom and for a brief moment he was knocked off of his feet. I prepared my scepter.

"MOON PRINCESS HALATION!" I screamed as pink light formed from the love scepter. By the minute I felt Phantom slowly getting weaker and weaker as everyone watched. Why wasn't he gone? Was I really that weak after his electricity attack? Sensing that I was having trouble I felt someone touch my hand. It was Kairavi! She was still Sailor Moonlight, thankfully, as I lowered my wand so she wouldn't have to reach. She started focusing as her white light started surrounding us. I was starting to feel more powerful. Phantom on the other hand was having trouble reaching his attack to us. The pink waves were strong enough as if it formed a shield. When I looked over to Kairavi she seemed to be focusing a lot more than me. Seeing the determination on my sister's face made me realize how much she has changed from when she was a little girl. I went back to focusing and put more power into what I was doing. With one more big flash from Kairavi and I, Phantom was finally gone. All of us looked at the other in silence as we waited for someone to attack. Nothing ever happened. Everyone started cheering but for some reason Kairavi looked like she wanted to faint. After a minute or so, she did. "KAIRAVI!"I squealed as I started crying. _Damn I really hate these hormones! They're making me more emotional then I already was! I want this pregnancy to end all ready!_ I screamed in my head. I kneeled down as Kairavi de-transformed from Sailor Moonlight. She really did put in a lot of power then! Now I feel bad. Eternal Sailor Mercury rushed over to us as she checked on Kairavi. After a minute or so, she smiled.

"She'll be fine, she only over exerted herself. She'll be fine with some rest." She told me as I whipped away a tear. Uncle Gohan and Goten both looked up at the sky, smiling and waving. It was Momma and Daddy coming down. How was Momma fine? I looked up towards the sun as I de-transformed myself. Nemesis was gone!? But how? I only had enough power to weaken Phantom! But maybe Kairavi's power was thing that killed him. That white light was over shadowing mine and felt so powerful. I wish I could wake her up and ask her, but she needed the rest. Momma and Daddy landed in front of us as they looked to a passed out Kairavi.

"How are you Gabriella?" Mercury asked her, Momma grinned.

"Great actually no headaches or anything, I feel perfectly healthy. I guess Nemesis far enough from Earth." She told us as she looked to Kairavi again. I felt bad that she had to use so much energy…she saw me look to her, worried. "I have a feeling she'll be fine, Serena." Momma reassured me.

"I know, Kairavi is stubborn she wouldn't let something like this injure her." I teased. Rini walked over to us.

"Well I gotta head back, hopefully everything returned to normal. If I see Aunt Kairavi I'll know everything will be restored. If not I'll come back." She hugged each of us, used her time key, and then she was gone.

"What should we do now? I mean only half of the city is in the Crystal. Where is the Crystal Palace?" Grandpa Vegeta wondered. I have a feeling that Kairavi and I were going to have to do that one on our own.

"Kairavi and I will have to do that Grandpa." I said. "Remember what Rini said? Kairavi's light is what makes Crystal Tokyo protected as well as the Silver Imperium Crystal."

"That's right!" Uncle Goten exclaimed. "Kairavi was scared to fight Phantom at first. She was worried that if she died Rini's future wouldn't have been as great." Uncle Goten remembered.

"Exactly." I told him. "I have a feeling everything will be fine though." I reassured everyone, even though I wasn't so sure myself.

_**A Few days later**_

_**Kairavi POV  
**_it's been a few days since the fight against Phantom have happened. I have recovered from most of my injuries, I still felt tired but yet I was at my highest power. According to Aunt Amy that meant the moon was going to be full the reason why I felt so powerful. Serena and I met on our own with no one else in a field overlooking the city. She was already there as she looking to her Eternal Brooch, I had my transformation pen with me as well. I didn't know if we were transforming or using the Silver Imperium Crystal, it was just better to be prepared. Feeling that the fight was over here on Earth, Reza and her twin daughters went home. When I finally reached Serena, she smiled and literally ran into me with a hug, almost choking me to death.

"Oh Kairavi I have been so worried about you!"She started crying. This hormone thing was starting to annoy me already. I smiled to bear it, showing it didn't bother me as I made her let go of me.

"I couldn't tell with hundred phone calls you made Darien do." I teased her. She only rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So I have something to ask you Kairavi." She said as she all of the sudden turned serious.

"What?"

"When we were fighting Phantom did you manage to kill him or seal him away?" She sounded worried. I tried thinking back to the battle. There were so many things going on at once that I don't remember it clearly. I remember my light and power being stronger than Serena's, and when he left the planet it felt like his energy was gone for good. Nemesis must have been gone along with Phantom since they left at the same time. I smiled at Serena, pretending I wasn't worried.

"Oh come on Serena. I know for sure I killed him. I mean, my light and power was much more than yours after the electricity attack he did on you!" I teased her again.

"Okay quit rubbing it in!" She yelled. I can tell her hormones were taking over but I know she was teasing.

"So how are we going to do this?" I asked as I looked to the city. In the center I noticed there was a big spot in the middle as if it were waiting for the palace to be built there.

"I say transform first, Crystal later." Serena said. I nodded in agreement as I raised my transformation pen in the air and shouted my call.

"MOONLIGHT ETERNAL POWER!"

"MOON ETERNAL POWER!" She shouted a second after me. Our transformations ended quickly as we landed next to each other. She grabbed my hand with a smile to her face. I smiled back as we began to focus. When I looked again, the Crystal was in front of us. We aimed for the city, seeing the formation we wanted it to make in our minds. With one bigger gush of wind under us I noticed we were in different outfits. I was in my Princess attire and Serena...She was dressed like a queen! She was still in the same gown I was but with the crown, I can tell she knew what she had to do. Both of us looked to the city to find that Crystal Palace was finally there just like I would see in my dreams and hear from stories. I turned back over to my sister again as she did the same. "I guess we should tell everyone that they need to move." She joked. I started giggling a little as I looked down to my outfit. Why was I in this attire? I was a guardian in the past life! I turned down the role of a Princess!

"Why am I like this Serena?" I asked her as we started walking back.

"I guess until Rini is born, you will be the Princess not the guardian." She explained. She sounded serious now. "But from now I guess you should start calling me Neo Queen Serenity." She told me as she de-transformed for now and started flying off to tell the family. I watched her go off with wonder. Neo Queen Serenity, the queen of the future planet.


	8. Princess Kairavi

_**Kairavi POV**_

It's been a few months since Serena and I have created Crystal Tokyo. Everyone was all settled in, Z-fighters, and all Sailor Soldiers. Even Rini's future Quartet by Serena's order. They haven't exactly woken up as Sailor Soldiers yet but when Rini does they will as well. For now since I am to be the Princess until Rini is born, they will be mine. Ves Ves, Cere Cere, Palla Palla, and Jun Jun, we're actually pretty decent. Within the last seven months we have grown close, I almost felt like Serena with her Inner Sailor Soldiers. Now I understood the connection between all of them. When Rini becomes a Soldier I'm actually going to miss them when I take my place back. I, my quartet and my mother were in the Command Center. She was going over things we should know, fighting techniques, what we should be looking for or doing if there was ever a crime in the city. I was spacing out; I have no idea why I was in here. They deemed me the Princess, it's not like they were going to let me fight. My mother noticed I was spacing out and slammed a book on the table, calling me back to Earth.

"Kairavi!" She hollered for me to listen as she slammed a book in front of me to bring me back. "Pay attention!" She continued to yell at me. I sighed as I started getting frustrated. Ves Ves noticed this as she pinched my shirt, making me watch what I say. Lately my mouth is what has been getting me into trouble. Especially with Serena and her raging hormones. Serena was nine months now and was due any day.

"But Mom, I don't really see the point in me learning the battle tactics, no one is going to let me fight anyway if there an attack." I explained.

"When you regain your status as a Sailor Soldier again, you will need to know about the Palace and its weak points. There is always a reason for everything, Kairavi." She went back up to the whiteboard as I put head on my arms. When she turned back around however, she sighed then smiled. "You know, why don't we call it quits for today girls? You've done enough I think." She smiled as she dismissed us. I rushed out of the Command Center, with a smile on my face, running outside. I can tell that Ves Ves and Cere Cere were following me but I chose to ignore them. When I finally reached the gardens, I propped myself on a stone bench.

"Are you okay?" Cere Cere worried as she sat down next to me. Ves Ves stood in front of us, arms crossed.

"I was never meant to be a Princess you guys know this right?" I asked them.

"Of course we do. Serena told us your story as Sailor Moonlight in the past, how you sacrificed your life for hers." Ves Ves told me. "Any day now Rini will be born, there's no need to stress out." She told me, she almost sounded irritated. I guess I have been freaking out about this princess thing, but the Saiyan and Soldier side to me keep telling me this isn't what I'm supposed to do. I sighed as I got up, I felt there stares as I did but at the moment I didn't care. Walking around the palace, my mind started to wonder like it has been the last eight months. During the battle with Phantom, Serena and I were very weak. I lied to Serena the day we made the Crystal Palace but I didn't want her to worry for when she has Rini. I want her totally focused on making sure she has a safe delivery. I may have only sealed Phantom away, but he has been MIA for months now since we attacked him. I started heading for the library and when I got there, Eternal Sailor Mercury was working away at her computer. Uncle Gohan was reading a book on the planets of the Solar System when I arrived. Mercury heard me come in but Gohan was so wrapped up in his book he never noticed me. I walked over to Mercury, looking over what she was doing.

"You would be pleased to know that this month will result in a Solar Eclipse where the Moon crosses over the sun. You will be at your most powerful." She smiled as she brought up a picture of the Moon. The Moon was like a little pearl being next to the sun. The Eclipse will be in a couple of days then. I smiled, thanked Mercury for the news, and walked back out of the library. The more that I thought about it I was starting to feel guilty for not telling anyone that I may have not killed Phantom. I'm honestly shocked no one has been able to pick up that I was lying about it. When I turned the next corner, I had accidently bumped into someone. I looked up to find Eternal Neptune clutching the side of her head.

"Are you okay Neptune?" I worried as I helped her up. She was still rubbing her head when she answered.

"I will be. I was actually looking for you Princess. Serena's been requesting you since this morning." She told me as she started heading to the opposite direction. "She'll be at the North Crystal Tower." That was her and Darien's bedroom. She turned me to the direction north was in since I was still lopsided after bumping into her. It took a while to reach the north tower; I opened the wooden doors that led to the outside. She was looking down on the city while holding her stomach, watching the people of the city doing their usual thing. Serena was really big now since she was nine months pregnant with Rini. She was very anxious as was everyone else. Mostly her and Darien though. I smiled when I reached her; she hugged me as she continued to look down.

"Hello. "She simply said. There something different in the way she spoke though.

"What's wrong Serena, Neptune told me you've been requesting me all day?" I worried as I looked to my sister. She gave a small grin as she turned to me, her hands on her stomach.

"I had a really bad nightmare last night. It was about you…you lied about Phantom didn't you? You never really could kill him could you?" She asked me bluntly as she looked away from me. Okay, now that was starting to make me feel bad. Tears were starting to well up in my eyes as I started feeling ashamed. Ashamed that I have been lying to everyone for the last seven months. Thankfully nothing has happened since we built Crystal Tokyo so my lie was plausible. I still felt really bad that I lied to Serena though. Of all people. No matter what, even though we fought a lot, we never have before. I blinked away my tears before she noticed I was crying.

"I'm so sorry Serena!" I told her, she noticed my voice rose a little like it normally did when I was crying. It was impossible to keep it down anymore. "I couldn't bare to tell you. I wanted you focused on Rini and not worried about Phantom! Every day since we built this god damn Palace I have been worried he was going to attack but he hasn't! I'm so sorry Serena I should have just told you the day on the…!" I screamed as I heard my communicator beep. It was Momma, all of the fighters and or 'retired' fighters were all given a communicator as well in case of an emergency. It was pretty cool actually. It was styled as a Sailor Soldier communicator but it was black with a pure golden Z on the front. Momma was looking frightened as she was running outside of the castle. "What is it Momma?" I worried as I dried my tears. Serena was by me in an instant as she looked down on the communicator.

"The city is being attacked! I thought you girls should know. Kairavi stay indoors as the fighting is happening." Momma ordered. Serena looked to me as I did her, knowing I was wanting to go join them.

"Momma you can't tell us this and not expect me to fight!" I yelled at her, "I am a Saiyan and also a Sailor Soldier! Fighting happens to run through my blood more than a lot of people realize! I know I am the Princess until my niece is born but can't you make an exception for this one time?" I hollered.

"No I am sorry, Kairavi." She told me as the communicator screen turned black. I closed the communicator as I clutched it to my chest; I have to go down there. It might be Phantom and I have to warn them!

"This is my fault. I have to kill him once and for all." I told Serena. As I turned to her she smiled.

"I'll make a diversion for you. And I forgive you. I was weak too. I shouldn't have yelled." She apologized. I quickly hugged her. As sisters we never hug each other but we knew we loved each other without showing so much expression anyway. We started running to the center of the Castle where everyone was bustling about. Serena was already out of air as she was holding her stomach. I was hoping she didn't go into early labor her due date isn't for a couple of days.

"You're not going into Labor are you?" I worried. She was clutching one hand to wall and another to her stomach.

"No but that will be the diversion so act worried." She told me. I smirked as I looked around. Only a few Z fighters were in the room so this should be perfect. They know Serena decently well but not as much as immediate family and the Soldiers. "OW!" Serena screamed in fake pain. Marron, Android 18, Yamcha, and Krillin rushed over to her, with worried looks to their faces as I grabbed my transformation pen out of my pocket. I could hear them arguing as they wondered how they were going to get Serena somewhere safe. I felt bad that I had to lie again but it was necessary if it was Phantom that was attacking Crystal Tokyo. I rushed outside and down a few blocks before I noticed that a few white electricity attacks were going off nearby. If I remembered correctly Phantom had black not white... I started flipping out as I realized this and hurriedly transformed into Sailor Moonlight.

"MOONLIGHT ETERNAL POWER!" I screamed as I raised my pen high in the air. White light engulfed me as it circled around my entire body. When I felt that my gloves were on I knew I was finished. I landed and continued rushing to the battle scene. Everyone was shocked that I was there but when I looked up I didn't recognize the enemy at all. He was dressed in all white, white cape and even his hair was white.

"Princess what do you think you're doing here? Go back to the Castle this minute!" Eternal Sailor Uranus yelled as she blocked an attack for me. Who was this guy? I have never seen him before.

"NO! I am not a Princess, you know this Sailor Uranus!" I yelled back at her as I pushed her off of me in hurried haste. She was starting to get pissed off at me. Focusing I summoned some of the Moonlight into my hands and began concentrating, eventually forming it into a sword of light. I looked up at the man in white, not with hatred but with wonder. This wasn't Phantom. He was the complete opposite of him. He noticed I was wanting to attack him from where he was in the air. All of the Outer Sailor Soldiers were in front of me as I was debating on attacking him. From what I could see, all of the Inner Soldiers must be protecting the Palace in case something happened. Momma was passed out not to far from here. Out of nowhere it seemed like tons of blasts were being fired at one by my father, grandfather, and uncle's a like. The guys landed in front of us when they saw me.

"Get Princess Kairavi out of here girls we got him!" Grandpa Vegeta ordered them. They didn't even bother to see if I was transformed or not. The girls started listening to Vegeta's orders and started dragging me inside. I looked behind me and could still see blasts going off around the area. When we got to the Crystal Palace, I was right when I thought the girls would be protecting it. I could pick out their colors surrounding it. All four Outer Sailor Soldiers pushed me inside and into the Command Center and sat me down. I have a feeling I was in for a major scolding right about now.

"How could you do such a careless thing Princess?" Sailor Pluto yelled at me. I flinched when she did. Trista was a kind soul; it would take a lot to piss her off, kind of like Uncle Gohan in a way.

"And to make Serena make a diversion so you could enter in battle…"Sailor Saturn began. I interrupted her.

"Serena was the one who volunteered to do that Hotaru!" I yelled at her. She was shocked when I used her civilian name.

"That wouldn't surprise me…"Neptune trailed off as she sighed along with Sailor Uranus. Sailor Uranus then turned back to her mad self. She looked directly at me, ignoring everyone else in the room.

"I think until Princess Rini is born, it would be best if you gave your transformation pen to me or anyone of us Outer Sailor Soldiers. That way we can keep an eye on you." Uranus ordered as she stretched out her hand in front of me. I was still transformed into Sailor Moonlight so I had to de-transform before I could do this. I did, unwillingly. When I did I stomped out of the room, ignoring the looks I was getting from everyone that I passed. They know Serena lie about the labor pains now so I could go fight the enemy. I didn't care that they knew. Stomping towards the Garden's to calm down; I sat near my favorite place to be. It was near a lake in the back yard of the palace, surrounded by a field of flowers and bushes full of them. Crying out of anger I sat down on the grass, putting my head on the stone bench. There was no way Sailor Uranus has that kind of power of taking away my ability to transform! Serena should be the only one to do so. She is queen after all! This whole situation was just messed up. Serena knows I have been lying and now there was an attack. But luckily it wasn't Phantom like we thought it would be. It was someone new. Who could that man in white be? Phantom's brother or something? Drying my tears I looked down at the water. I have changed a lot since the formation of Crystal Tokyo. My lavender hair I got from my father has taken on a much lighter appearance, almost as if it was white like the Moon. I was dressed in a Princess attire all of the time whether I like it or not. My hair that was normally up was now down all of the time as well. I also bore the mark of Crescent Moon on my forehead. Just like Serena. Whether or not I was transformed. I wish it would go away. I wish everything would go back to the way it was. To the time where I knew for sure I was Trunks Briefs and Gabriella Son-Briefs' daughter and a legendary Saiyan. I didn't even know for sure if that part was true anymore. Sure I can turn but it just doesn't feel right to me anymore. I wonder if it does for Serena? Splashing the water with my hand, I made my reflection ripple and then eventually form back into itself. I sighed getting up and brushing the dirt off of my Princess dress. When I looked up it turned out I wasn't the only one here, Cere Cere was here, watching me from the entrance of the garden.

"What? Are you here to yell at me too?" I barked at her. I didn't mean too but I was just so frustrated with Sailor Uranus at the moment I really didn't care. I sat down on the bench as she joined me.

"No, I was just making sure you were okay Princess." Cere Cere worried.

"I wish people would stop calling me that." I snapped.

"But that is your title until..."

"I know until Rini is born!" I interrupted her. "Sorry." I murmured. She smiled as she leaned in to hug me.

"It's quite alright; I know you're just stressed out. The Saiyan side and your Soldier side must be tearing into at the moment." She continued to smile. I had to do it back, I knew I liked her the best. Cere Cere looked back up at the front entrance, it was RJ. "What is it RJ?" Cere Cere asked her.

"Serena wanted to see you again Princess Kairavi." She told me. At the word Princess I groaned with frustration as I left Cere Cere's side and back to Serena's room. Where I know she'll be on Darien's orders. Since the gardens were on the opposite side of to where Serena's room was, I had to pretty much run to where she was so she wouldn't have to wait. When I got to her room, she was in her bed, but when she saw me, she hurriedly got her slippers on and rushed over to me. She hugged me and I swear I knew I felt a slight kick coming from Rini. I smiled when I felt it.

"What happened?" She asked as she led me to the bed. "You look pissed off."

"That's because I am Serena."

"What happened now?" she wondered.

"Sailor Uranus took away my ability to transform." I explained through gritted teeth. She looked shocked.

"I will have a talk with her don't worry Kairavi." She comforted me as I laid my head on her shoulder. I still felt extremely bad I lied to her about Phantom. "Was it Phantom that attacked?"

"No some man that was dressed in white." I told her. I looked up to see her expression. She was thinking of something. "Do you know him from the past or something Serena?"

"It might be Diamond." She said with annoyed tone. "Did you kill him?" I shook my head.

"I was taken away from the scene before I was able to fight. Daddy, Uncle Gohan and Goten as well as Grandpa Vegeta looked like they got him." I told her.

"Let's hope so." My communicator beeped again. This time it was Eternal Sailor Mercury.

"Mercury?" I worried.

"We need you down in Command. Serena get your rest." Mercury ordered as Serena groaned and laid backwards on her bed. I sighed as I hugged her goodbye and practically ran down to command. When I got there every single Soldier was there as well as some of my family. I ignored Sailor Uranus as I entered the room. Still being mad that she took away my ability to transform. Everyone looked pretty serious. "Finally you're here."

"So who was it that attack Aunt Amy?"

"Someone from the past. Prince Diamond. All though, back then he was Prince Diamond right now he isn't since he hasn't discovered Wiseman. But since Phantom is the true form of Wiseman and he was destroyed we don't have to worry about that." Aunt Amy explained. _We don't have to worry? _That kept echoing in my mind as everyone turned to the major computer that her and Grandma Bulma were controlling. _Should I tell them he might not be dead?_ I looked around at everyone, they all seemed so convinced that we destroyed him or well, that I did at least. But I have a gut feeling that I didn't.

"So on a unanimous vote we were planning on using planet Nemesis to host the more powerful criminals." Grandma Bulma concluded as she brought up a picture of the planet.

"Nemesis is of range for that Bulma?" Venus asked her.

"Yeah it is Venus."

"I'm surprised that Gabriella hasn't complained of the usual headaches or dizziness that comes along with negative energy for her." Jupiter commented. Well Momma was passed out on the battle field but maybe she was just knocked out by Diamond. I decided on not bringing it up.

"It must be far enough away for that, but not so far enough away we can travel." Neptune said.

"So what do we all say?" Grandma Bulma urged. I looked to everyone and then I was surprised that RJ was in the room. Then I remembered she was Sailor Soldier now too. All of the Inner Sailor Soldiers agreed and then eventually so did the Outer Soldiers as well. It was down to me and RJ at this point. I looked to her, she had worried look to her face but then changed it when she noticed her mother was looking._ Does she know I might not know if Phantom is alive?_ I worried silently. Now the vote was down on me to send Diamond down to Nemesis. Thinking about him made the guilt that I haven't told them even worse. _There is no going back Kairavi,_ I thought.

"Agreed." I said as Grandma Bulma made the arrangements.


	9. Rini is Born

_**Kairavi POV**_

_This is very bad, very, very, bad!_ They were planning on sending Diamond to the planet Nemesis. _I should have told them when I had the chance! Damn now there might be a chance Diamond will turn into Prince Diamond if Phantom is there. I have to say something! Now before it gets any worse!_ I was too late. All of the guys that were fighting now were rejoining us in the Command Center. Daddy and Grandpa Vegeta were the ones with the most worry. Gohan and Goten quickly rushed out of the room after they saw I was okay.

"Gabriella is in the hospital here at the Palace!" Daddy hollered as he and Grandpa Vegeta entered the Command Center. He noticed the tension in the room that was slowly spewing out between everyone. It was mostly me still being very mad at Sailor Uranus for taking my only means of transformation. Sure I'm powerful as a Super Saiyan but combined that's where I was at the most powerful. Now when the Solar Eclipse coming in two days' time, I will be weak without my transformation pen. I was truly a weak little Princess.

"What happened Trunks? "Mercury asked.

"The negative energy thriving off of Nemesis was too great for Gabriella as she was fighting Diamond." Vegeta explained. Grandma Bulma hurriedly turned her chair back around to look at where the planet is. More calculations I guess.

"That has to be impossible Vegeta." She said as she went through them. "Nemesis is right near Mercury and close to the sun to the point where its rays are never on it. Completely unaffected to Gabriella considering how far away it is. And anyway, this planet has been in the same coordinates for the last few months so why is it now just acting up for her?"

"A battle tactic?" Jupiter wondered. Everyone turned to her.

"What do you mean Jupiter?" I wondered.

"If they are just now suspending enough negative energy for Gabriella to faint and stay that way, it might be a strategy against us. Like a game. Something to hurt Serena and Kairavi." Jupiter thought as she looked to the Main Computer. Everyone went silent for a minute as we thought this over.

"So if this is going to be like Galaxia again, does that mean Gabriella..." Vegeta trailed off.

"She won't wake up until Nemesis is gone for good." Pluto explained. I stood there in shock. _This just went from bad to worse in a heartbeat. _ I ran out the room before I was able to be stopped. I started running at top speed to see my mother. And to think the last thing we did was somewhat argue. My mother and I normally get along so it would take a big situation for us to argue. When I reached the hospital, nurses were working on her non-stop. She was hooked up to machines, for reasons I don't know why. She was passed out, trying to turn in her sleep but the wires were making it very difficult. I wonder what she could be dreaming about. Nemesis? Rini? Me? Serena? Daddy? Her brothers? Probably all of those combined. When I reached her bedside I reached for her hand, rubbing the front of it. At the feel of the touch, she calmed down some and smiled for a minuet as another wave of pain and or terror rushed through her. One of the nurses noticed this as she gave her more morphine. Her relaxed expression returned and I was able to breathe normally too. For now at least. I heard someone call my attention at the door and it was Vegeta.

"Has this happened before?" I worried as I continued to hold my mother's hand.

"Yes, numerous occasions." Vegeta replied.

"If this keeps happening to my mother then, is she even really that powerful?" I wondered, Vegeta looked like he wanted to slap me silly for asking such a question.

"She is a very skilled fighter, she learned under me most of her life. Then Kakorot took over some and I became her's again." He explained as he recalled a training session. Maybe the first one. "Like father like daughter." He told me. Now I regret asking such a thing. Now what am I to do? "You're wanted back in Command, everyone was thinking of sending you with Pluto to Nemesis to seal away Diamond. "He told me. This made me come back to reality. I gave one last look to Momma and Vegeta as I exited the hallway to Command.

_**Vegeta POV**_

_Is she a powerful fighter?_ I can't believe even my own granddaughter would ask me such a question. Kairavi has just left the hospital room for Command on my orders. I looked to where she had run off and then to Gabriella. These two were nothing alike. Kairavi acted more like Trunks as Serena did for Gabriella. She was having a nightmare again as her face twisted into what seemed to be pain. What could be dreaming about? Knowing my daughter in law it was probably about Nemesis or something of that nature. When Kairavi asked about Gabriella's fighting skills I have no idea why I got so damn defensive. Maybe it's because she was my student for her whole life it seemed like? I sighed as I grabbed a chair and sat down next to her bedside. Thinking of her as my student was a little odd now considering I was her father in law, but I can't help but remember her first training session with Trunks and herself. Those two despised each other so much but I knew it wouldn't last knowing they were destined to be together to have Serena and Kairavi.

_I never dreamed I would agree to train Kakorot's kid. Especially the girl, Gabriella. She was eager to get started that wanted to learn the very first day she got to Capsule Corp. well it was now the next day and I had my son joining her as well. Even playing field for Gabriella. As far as I was aware none of them can turn into a Super Saiyan. I smirked at thought as the children entered the room, still sleepy. Gabriella entered right behind my son. For some reason these two despised each other for that reason my grin turned into a smile. Maybe they won't get married! I shook the thoughts away as the children continued to look at me, wondering what I was thinking about. _

"_Alright, let's start this session. Both of you power up!" I ordered as I walked to the gravity machine. When I looked her way Gabriella was frightened out her mind. She obliged as well as my son. When they raised their energies I noticed that he had a little bit of higher energy then the girl. From the way it looked it might be because of the age difference. _

"_Seems like my son is stronger than you, Gabriella." I pointed out. Trunks started smirking so he could control his laughter but after a minute or so that wasn't working out. Gabriella was slowly starting to get pissed off. _

"_Shut up you big jerk! Unlike you I don't have a father to train me!" she hollered at the boy, he immediately stopped laughing as he noticed she was trying not to cry. Seeing that she was about too, I turned on the gravity; both immediately fell to their feet. After powering up more, Trunks was able to stand up on his own accord. Gabriella on the other hand was still having difficulty. She seemed like she could just lie there if I let her. _

"_Get up now Kakorot's spawn! Get up now!" she was just barely able to do so. Her anger was rising then after a minute or so her power started to as well. After a very loud scream, her power could easily match up with Trunks' but it wasn't enough to turn just yet, she would need a little more training. I started charging after both of them. The boy was able to attack me head on being unafraid, Gabriella was holding back. I thought that older boy was training her? Then again what I heard from Kakorot's wife that wasn't the case. With one punch, I was able to send Gabriella down on her knees again. This repeated for a while and Trunks was noting this too. The final time I threw a blast to her she landed on the ground, having trouble breathing at some point. Trunks flew down to her in a hurry. After seeing the condition she was in, he turned off the gravity and rushed back to her. I landed not far from them, arms crossed as I stood a few feet from them. _

"_We have to stop she's hurt now dad!" Trunks complained. Very slowly and shakily the girl back up, in a fighting stance. She looked so determined when she was able to look back up at me. Her breathing was still a little shallow but this didn't seem to faze her at the slightest. _

"_Turn the gravity back on now Vegeta." She demanded. I didn't say anything as she continued to stay in the same stance and the same expression. _

"_But Gabriella, you're really hurt…!" Trunks never even got to finish his sentence. Gabriella started yelling. _

"_No! I will not stop fighting over a little injury turn on the damn gravity or I'll figure it out myself!" she yelled. She flinched as she did so as she started walking over to the machine looking for the button, she was about to turn up the gravity rather then turning it on. Instead of letting her kill us, I walked over to her making her let go of the machine. She scowled at me as I did, the gravity turned back on. I looked down at her as she was having difficulty keeping her energy risen so she could stand up. _

"_Had enough Kakorot's spawn?" I had asked her. She finally looked up at me, being able to somewhat breathe again._

"_Never." She replied as she looked to Trunks. He smirked as he took the hint and both of them started charging at me. _

The girl always had so much determination, no matter the cost. It was almost admirable. I looked back up at the sleeping Gabriella. I hope she wakes up soon; she won't be able to see the birth of Rini if this keeps happening. She will regret it for the rest of her life if she doesn't. Her family means the world to her. .. I sighed getting up from my chair and headed out the door. As I did I heard a mumble from Gabriella.

"Vegeta." She groaned. It was barely audible but I still heard it as clear as day. "Pro…" She never finished the word as she screamed in pain this time. That was new. She has never screamed in pain as she had these dizzy spells. A nurse hurried in with a partner to get Gabriella some more morphine to lessen the amount of pain she must be in. already knowing what word she was going to say I silently promised I would. _I'll protect them; don't worry so much, Kakorot's spawn. _I teased in my mind, knowing she would smirk at what I said if she could.

_**Serena POV**_

They were transporting Diamond to Nemesis. Why didn't Kairavi tell them he might not be dead? I bet she was thinking that if she went with them, she would be able to kill them. I highly doubt it by now, Phantom has had time to recover from the injuries Kairavi and I inflicted on him. I was on bed rest since I was about to go into labor any moment. Darien wanted me to be in a place where he knows I'll be comfortable and not worry about my constant safety. I heard the door open, it was my father. He was looking a little worn out from the battle against Diamond but nothing to major but tiredness. He gave me a small smile as he walked over to me, sitting right by my side.

"Have you heard?" he asked.

"About Diamond?" I wondered. He only shook his head no.

"No, your mother."

"What about her, she's not seriously injured or dead is she? If she died I don't know what I would do Daddy." I told him as my emotions took over, feeling like I was about to cry any minute. _Stupid hormones!_

"She's not dead but she might as well be." He sighed as he looked away from me for a moment and then he locked eyes with me. "Nemesis is sending out a lot of negative energy, Sailor Pluto tells me if that isn't defeated then Gabriella will never wake up. Basically like Galaxia all over again."

"But she has to get better! She'll miss the birth of Rini!" I cried. I didn't say anything else as the tears rolled down my face. He just held me and then his communicator beeped. I was crying the whole time as he was talking with Michelle, she was Eternal Sailor Neptune at the moment. She was saying he was needed at Command and it was urgent. He groaned as he closed it and looked back at me. He didn't say anything else as he hugged me, kissed my forehead, near the crescent moon, and then left the room. Momma is going to miss the birth, she just can't! I swear she's the one looking forward to her being here the most. She's known about Rini the longest, discovering when she was just a little girl and has kept the secret until she was married to Daddy. I crawled back into my bed and laid there, crying.

Why did the most beautiful caring and generous woman have to go through the most pain in her life? She witnessed her father's death numerous of times, faced evil as she tried to fight it. But not to greatly as she would collapse at the slights bit of negative energy. The tears were still rolling as I recalled memories of her, of us.

_I was fourteen, just learning that I was Sailor Moon and having to look for my fellow Soldiers to help me protect the Crystal and the princess who ended up being me. Something always popped in my mind, a feeling that I always wondered. My mother knew this would happen to me. That I would have to fight on a daily bases. I wonder if she knew what my life would entail before I was even born. I decided on asking her. Walking downstairs my mother was cooking, I can hear her humming a joyful tune as she bustled away._

"_Momma?" I called to bring her back. Sometimes she could always be in her own little world. Sometimes it would be to the point to where I would have to yell to get her attention. But this time, she answered me right away. _

"_Yes, Serena?" I entered the kitchen as she was turning up the stove. _

"_Momma did you always know I was going to be Sailor Moon?" I wondered as I grabbed the brooch on my uniform. Momma stopped cooking for a minute as she led me to the living room. _

"_I did way before you were born or thought of. Guessing from when a certain someone came back in time. She had told me about you." _

"_Who?" I asked. Momma only gave me a kind smirk. _

"_We will all see her someday again, don't worry Serena." Momma's knowing smirk turned into a grin as she went back into cooking. _

She has to be okay! She just has to be! As I turned over onto my side, trying to dry my tears, I rolled over to my side. That's when I felt a very sharp pain in my lower abdomen. I ignored it, and laid down my other side. The pain seemed to be getting worse. No I can't be going into labor! I got up into a sitting position; the pain was becoming worse by the second. I shakily got up but the pain in my lower abdomen made me stay where I was for a while. I managed to get up and find my pink communicator to call for help; anyone would do at the moment. I opened it up being a random Soldier to come to my aid.

"Serena? What's wrong? Are you okay?" I heard Raye's voice as the pain got worse. I screamed. "All right Serena I see that you're going into labor, we'll be there soon!" Raye reassured me.

It didn't take long for all of Inner Soldiers to get here and escort me to the Palace's hospital; all of the Outer's were helping Kairavi with Phantom. I just hope she'll make it on time. ..

_**Kairavi POV**_

I never thought I would be back on the planet Nemesis any time soon. Especially with the Outer Sailor Soldiers. Uranus still had my transformation pen on her so I couldn't transform into Sailor Moonlight. I was able to defend myself without but it made me more powerful. Neptune and Uranus were dragging a struggling Diamond as he tried to get free. Saturn was with me as Pluto trailed behind the group. There was no way he can get away from us.

"Let me go this instant!" he continued to yell as we dragged him to the emerald like palace. We finally reached the Castle's doors. I kicked them open and led them to where Mars was taken prisoner last time. It would be perfect for him. All of the darkness and being alone will do him so good. Neptune tossed him as in as if he were some crazed animal. I wasn't paying attention and as I excited the room, a hand touched my shoulder. It was Diamond and somehow he was able to pin me on the wall and started choking me. "I will get you and kill you, Princess, if it's the last thing I do!" He threatened. I heard an attack from Neptune save me.

"NEPTUNE ETERNAL TSUNAMI!" Neptune cried, literally a tsunami of water surrounded her as it reached Diamond, making get his hand off of me and land on the other side of his prison. I grabbed my throat feeling where his hand just was a moment ago.

"Are you alright Princess?" Saturn and Pluto rushed over to me as Neptune and Uranus went to go chain him up. I only nodded since it hurt to even think about speaking at the moment. I heard a being sound coming from Pluto. Realizing it was her communicator she hurriedly flips it open. I didn't hear any of the conversation as Neptune and Uranus were still on my side. She hung up the computer as she looked to us.

"We have to get back to Earth! Serena is in labor!" she hollered as she started running out of the evil Palace.

"LABOR?" all of us yelled at her. My sister is in labor, I'm on planet Nemesis, and Momma will miss it because of this stupid planet. All of us rushed out of the stupid Palace in a hurry. Quickly, not losing any focus we gathered in a circle to begin our Sailor Teleport. Since I wasn't transformed or anything I just joined along for the ride.

When arrived back on Earth it was in front of the palace. Everyone went on in running to go help with the birth. Sailor Uranus stayed behind with me as I looked back up at the sky. The Moon was slowly starting to cover the sun, forming a Solar Eclipse. I looked to Uranus again and she was looking for something in her pocket, my transformation pen. Why was she now giving it to me?

"I want this back after the Eclipse, you're still not too trusting yet." She smirked. She handed me silver transformation pen. Did Aunt Amy tell her that around this time I would be at my most powerful? If so, I'm glad she did. Who knows what could happen during the birth of my niece. I smiled as I raised my pen in the air and began my call...

"MOONLIGHT ETERNAL POWER!" I screamed, the bright white light was brought down on me in a whirl of spins. After I felt gloves reappear I knew I was done transforming. When I landed I looked back at the Moon and felt more powerful than I have never felt before. Something about this Eclipse just seemed to bring good news. I rushed back inside of the palace in a hurry to get to where Serena was. I almost got lost in the maze that was the Palace but I eventually found her in the all of her screaming. I opened the door to find Darien was with her along with Daddy. When he saw me he let go of Serena's hand and rushed me out of the room to where the rest of the Sailor Soldiers and Z-Fighters were waiting.

"When did she go into labor?" I asked him.

"When you and the outers were at Nemesis."

"Did you tell her about Mom?" I looked to the direction of Mom's room. He looked away at the mention of her so I guessed he did. I hugged him and as I did he seemed like he didn't want to let go of me. I didn't mind at all, needing the support of my father was actually needed at the moment. My mind was reeling at the moment. Ranging from Nemesis to Diamond to Momma and now Rini. It just wouldn't stop thinking all together. This is one of these time I wish it did. I heard another scream ensue from the delivery room; it was Serena screaming her head off for me and my father. The midwife that was helping Serena with the birth rushed out of the room with a pleading look to her face. She didn't have to say anything as both of us rushed over to her. Daddy went to the side Darien was on as took Serena's other hand. _If only Momma was here for this…_

"Okay, just one more push after this last count! I wasn't everyone to join in after five." The midwife. She started counting and before I could blink, all of us were screaming our count.

"SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT, NINE, TEN!" after a minute or so of Serena's screaming pushing, I could hear faint cry consume the room. My niece was finally here! The midwife took her to get her cleaned off but once she was done she was immediately back in Serena's arms in nice warm pink blankets that I had made. Her it was before the tournament when I made them. They were pink and I had embroidered the Rini on one side and then Small Lady Serenity on the other. I looked down onto Rini as she was slowly starting to open her eyes. They were a bright red like I knew they would be and her hair was a bright bubble gum pink. Serena slowly started crying as she held Rini. I knew why and I started crying along with her.


	10. Kairavi's First Love

_**Kairavi POV**_

My niece was just the most precious this thing in my life right now. Momma was still in the hospital and hasn't woken up since she's been admitted. I was no long the Princess anymore and I was really happy when Serena gave Uranus a talking to. After they were done Uranus shoved me my transformation pen and stomped out of Rini's nursery. I grinned and transformed, feeling powerful again. Sometimes I wonder what Serena did to make Uranus so mad but at this time I really didn't care. After feeling a little better after a few days' rest, Serena thought it would be a good idea to meet the people in our Solider forms so they wouldn't be so frightened when she took her throne. I thought it was a wonderful idea, so on a bright beautiful sunny day all Soldiers including Serena with Rini and Darien on her side all toured our new found city. It was just absolutely beautiful with the way the sun shone on the Crystal that was spread on the city.

As we were wondering around, Sailor Venus suddenly grabs a hold of me. I looked behind me to Serena; she was giving Rini for Darien to hold as she shook a citizen's hand. When I looked back to Venus she was grinning from ear to ear. It was starting to scare me a little as she did so. Knowing Mina, this was not going to be a good thing for me. Or for anyone for that matter.

"I think you might have an admirer!" Venus exclaimed. Venus turned me around to face a boy a little older than me. He was dressed in a nice fitting blue shirt, very dark blue hair and eyes to match. I don't think I've ever seen him before. Then again, it's been a while since I have left the palace. When I looked to him, the boy looked away and I swear I saw a blush forming on his cheeks. I did too, feeling my face burn. I rolled my eyes as I turned back to Venus. I would never admit to her that he was kind of cute.

"So what? It's not I have time for a boyfriend anyway Mina. I got my niece to worry about now." I countered. I crossed my arms, feeling a little self-conscious. I was never really great around guys that I liked. That was always RJ. My throat would swell up to the point where I couldn't speak. And if I did, it would be gibbered nonsense. I never dated before; worried about the over protective Uncle's, Father and Grandfather would get in the way or seriously harm him. Serena was lucky in that department. She had someone picked out for her way before she even knew about it! Along with my mother! Venus grinned even more as she saw me blush.

"You've never dated before have you Kairavi?" she asked as she calmed down some. I only shook my head no, still too embarrassed to speak as the blushing got worse. I looked behind me again and the guy was still there, looking only at me. "Well that is about to change! You are dealing with the goddess of love and beauty for goodness sakes, if I can't make him yours then who can?" she laughed as she put her hands on her hips. All of the girls looked to us but the guys were just trying to ignore her, pretending they didn't know Mina. "Go talk to him!" she giggled as she turn me back to his direction. I sharply turned back around to face her. Mina was starting to piss me off a little. Doesn't she see I could care less if I met someone right now?

"Mina, can't you see that I don't want…" I never got to finish as Venus kept pointing to something behind me. I looked at her curious as to why she was acting stranger than normal. I turned back around to find the man was right behind me. Sailor Venus left as she went to go join the other Inner Soldiers. I looked around to see if anyone else was around to embarrass me but now I was truly alone with him. Crap. Thankfully he started speaking for me. He laughed as he did; I raised my eyebrows thinking this guy was crazy.

"You don't remember me do you Kairavi?" the man asked. My eyebrows knitted together like they normally would when I was confused. How did this guy know my name? I don't recall ever talking to him before.

"No actually I don't recall. Should I know you or something?" I wondered. He started grinning and my heart skipped a beat.

"Well we did go to the same school. I was in almost all of your classes and even sat next to you a couple of times." He told me. "I even helped you." The last phrase definitely jogged my memory. Back to when I was still going to Juban JR High School. I wasn't exactly well liked when I went to school unlike my sister Serena who could get along with everyone. My only friend was RJ and that was because of Raye and Serena being friends. I was always by myself; afraid people would use my popularity and or fame I only relied on one person. Sometimes kids would just make fun of me because I was trained in the Martial arts thanks to my parents. I guess saving the world numerous of time didn't mean anything to anyone anymore.

_I just want this day to be over with already! I was gathering my things dreading to go outside. It was raining and I had to fly home all the way to Mt. Poaz. I wonder if Grandma Bulma will let me stay a while till the weather clears? Nah, Vegeta and I don't get along; I'm better off staying with Serena and Darien or Uncle Goten and Aunt Amy. I hope she won't mind since it was so last minute. As I was about to head out of the building a group of girls from my grade started coming my way. I knew who they were. They were the meanest girls in the entire school and yet everyone always wanted to be around them or date them. Unfortunately they noticed me coming. Claire who I swear was the leader noticed as she grinned. I tried going around her but she purposefully pushed me down on the ground. I went off of my feet and my books and papers went all over the floor. There were other people nearby but they didn't want to help me. I looked back up at Claire. _

"_So Kairavi right? Why don't you get up and fight me?" she laughed as her little friends did too. _

"_I was taught to only fight when needed." I told her as I was trying to gather my things off of the floor. Claire laughed again as she mocked me._

"_I guess you're not as a big as you make yourself to be Briefs. What would your grandfather say huh? I bet he's disappointed in you." When she was talking about my grandfather I knew she meant Goku. I never even met him and yet I haven't felt more ashamed that I wasn't a real fighter like everyone else is. Even Darien fought every now and then! All of the girls walked off after that as I went to gather my things. Someone bent down to help me; he was in couple of my classes. I never really talked to him, but he was really nice whenever we did. He smiled as he handed me my papers. _

"_Here" I grabbed them from his hand as we both stood up. _

"_Thanks Sapphire." I tried smiling but all I wanted to do was go to Serena's. He smiled as he started walking out with me, taking out his dark blue umbrella and shielding me from the rain. It was quiet between us for a minute again before he spoke. _

"_I thinks it's really cool by the way." He said, I looked to him confused. _

"_What's really cool?" _

"_That your family is devoted to the Martial Arts. Don't let Claire tell you any different. She can't appreciate it because she knows she can't do it." He smirked and I couldn't help but blush. I hoped my hair was covering my face as I looked away from him. "Where you heading?" he wondered. _

"_My older sisters and her husband's place. I live out in the mountains normally but since it's raining I'll be soaked by the time I get home." I explained. He started laughing. _

"_It's great that you and your sister are close. I haven't seen my brother in years. Anyway," he shook his head from the thought of his brother. I heard rumors about his brother. His brother was a little older than us but he was really brilliant. He was described as crazy not really believing in the events that happened with last battles. Like how my sister as Super Saiyan Sailor Moon destroyed Chaos with the Silver Imperium Crystal. Once word got out about that battle and how it was rumored to be defeated his brother detested the power of the Crystal, saying it was an unnatural power. We reached my sisters place and by now the rain has stopped. _

"_Thank you for walking me home, Sapphire." I smiled as I blushed again. _

"_Not a problem Kairavi, remember what I said about Claire and her group of bimbo's." I giggled as he waved goodbye, walking towards his home. _

I snapped out of the memory as I looked back up at Sapphire. His brother was Diamond! I didn't know what to do. Should I tell the girls? Should I call for Vegeta? I stood there shocked as I looked to at him. He didn't look that different from our JR high days but there was something different about him. A more mature look about him.

"I hope you're not frightened. I agree with everyone else my brother was crazy and deserved what he got." He told me as he looked away. "Where is he now by the way? I heard he was taken somewhere by these Outer Sailor Soldiers." I looked away from him. I didn't realize till now that Diamond was his brother. I just hope and pray that Phantom is destroyed so they won't meet up. I answered him honestly.

"He is on the planet Nemesis. I never realized that was him, I'm so sorry Sapphire!" I told him as I rushed into a hug. We stood there for a moment as he hugged me back.

"Like I said I agree with everyone else." He said as he looked down on my Sailor Soldier uniform. "So you're a Sailor Soldier huh?" he laughed a little and I joined with him. "I knew there was something different with you." He told me. He then noticed Serena, Darien and Rini. I looked behind me as I saw them. Serena was laughing as she continued to hold Rini. "What are the Soldiers doing outside of the Crystal Palace?"

"Serena thought it would be a good idea to meet the people before she took to the throne. The ceremony for that is coming up soon." After the birth of Rini, Serena and Darien have been working together non-stop to prepare for the ceremony at the end of the month. That's all I know about the ceremony is when it will be. Sapphire looked to his watch and then back to me.

"I have to go, but um, we should talk again sometime if you're not so busy with Sailor Soldier duties." He smirked for some reason my heart skipped a beat again. I giggled but this time out of embarrassment.

"Sure, how about tomorrow? In the Palace Garden's? It's a very peaceful place; I go there all of the time."

"Sounds great to me." He smiled as he walked away, waving. Just like the time he helped me before. I never paid attention to him and now I was wishing he had. He was really smart, kind, and sensitive. As I was watching him leave, I felt someone touch my shoulder. I squealed being to in the moment to realize it was just Sailor Venus.

"So...How did it go?" she wondered as we started walking again. I couldn't help but think about Sapphire as she was talking.

"Great. I'm meeting him tomorrow. In the gardens." I told her, my blushing increased as she started squealing. Vegeta looked over to us and rolled his eyes but Daddy actually walked over.

"What's wrong girls?" He worried. Sailor Venus squealed again as she hid behind me, being caught off guard.

"Nothing Daddy, nothing at all!" I laughed as I showed my nervous tick; he rolled his eyes as he rejoined with Neptune and Uranus. "Venus are you trying to get Sapphire killed? You know that Daddy is overprotective of me and Serena along with Vegeta, Goten and Gohan!" I yelled at her. She started defending herself but I just rolled my eyes. Later on that day, everyone retired to the Palace.

I decided on going to go see Momma. Ever since Momma has been admitted she hasn't shown signs of improvement. When I arrived she was alone in her bed. The morphine was keeping the pain to a minimal so she looked peaceful in her sleep. I grabbed the closets chair I could find and pulled it close to the bed. I grabbed her hand and as usual she smiled at the touch, knowing it was me. When something happened I would always come and tell her so she wouldn't feel so out of the loop. The doctors here say she could still hear us but can't say anything in response. Daddy does this too.

"Hey Momma it's me, Kairavi," I began as I started tearing up a little. I hated the fact that I had to do this. "Rini is the best little niece anyone could ask for. You would be a proud grandma. I know you already loved her to death before she was even born, hell even thought of by Serena's standards. She's a great Mom just like you." I took a deep breath before I spoke again. "You wouldn't believe want Mina did today Momma. All of Soldiers including Darien, Serena, and Rini decided it would be a great idea to meet the people. That's when I ran into an old friend from school. I don't think you met him but you would like him. I'm seeing him tomorrow. Mina says it's a date but I don't know Momma." I sighed. I looked around and felt to see if anyone was coming. I had to tell someone about Sapphire being related to Diamond. If it was a comatose mother then that's fine with me. If I ever told anyone of the Sailor Soldiers especially the Outer's, they would have Sapphire committed into Nemesis for life with his crazy brother. "There's something that you should know about Sapphire though Momma, Sapphire is the younger brother of Diamond. I really like him, he's the only guy that isn't related to me that believes in me and what we do, he really likes me too. This just sucks!" I yelled. I released my hold on Momma's hand as I started pacing around the room. I walked back over to her as I tried to smile. "I'm sorry Momma. Well I got to go. I'll see you later." I grabbed her hand one more time, kissing it lightly, and then left the Hospital wing.

After the Hospital wing visit yesterday nothing really happened. I was watching Rini with Darien while Serena was with the girls. Darien and I are pretty close now, for reasons I don't even know why. In my past life I remember talking to him every now and then but even those memories are fuzzy. Rini has just fallen asleep in my arms as he walked back in with her blanket. I grabbed it, trying not to wake her up I bundled her in it. I couldn't help but smile down on her, being a proud Aunt.

"So I hear you have a date today." Darien said out of nowhere. I looked up from my niece, shocked he knew this. _Damn you Mina! Next time I see you are going to get a beating from me!_ I yelled at her in my head. The beating I was picturing was not good on Mina's part.

"I guess you can call it that. " I laughed a little as I handed Rini to him. He laughed as he put her in her crib. Above her was mobile that had all of planets of the Solar System. Right in front of the moon was a tiny little light to represent me. It was mostly a rhinestone jewel but in the light it glowed just as bright as the Palace.

"Well if he gives you a hard time, he will have to hear it from me."

"Darien, are you saying you're overprotective of me?" I teased.

"Definitely I am not only to you but Serena as well. I guess for you it's a sister kind of love. Just be careful okay?"

"Will do Darien!" I hugged him and kissed Rini goodbye. I started pacing down to the gardens of the Palace and from where I was I could hear yelling. It was Uranus, trying to tell Sapphire to leave the Palace. I groaned with frustration along with an eye roll.

"Eternal Sailor Uranus!" both of them turned their heads to me, Sapphire smiled when he saw me, but Uranus as usual was pissed off at me. "He's with me!" I yelled at her. I quickly grabbed Sapphire's hand and we ran to the Garden's. Laughing along the way. "Sorry about Uranus. I swear she hates me." I laughed as I tried to keep my breathing down from all of the yelling and running.

"It's quite alright Kairavi." He laughed. I liked the sound when he did. It was care free with no worry in the world. We walked around the garden's it turns out we have the same interests, like music, books, movies. When he asked me about my past life as the light of the moon, he only grinned and said, "I always knew you would shine the brightest. You still do." He told me. By now we were sitting on stone bench that over looked a mini lake. It seemed like forever before anyone of us spoke, but at the moment I really didn't care. But when he did I had to shake my head to bring me out of my happy like trance. It's been so long since I have been this happy. Sure I was filled with joy when Rini was born but not quite like this. Is this how Momma felt like with Daddy? Same for Serena and Darien? The list kept going on in my head. My communicator beeped and reluctantly I answered. It was only Aunt Amy; she was in the Hospital wing with Momma telling me that there was no change in her condition. I snapped the communicator shut and threw it at a tree. It didn't break all though at the moment I wanted it to. Sapphire got up from where he was and walked over to the communicator he handed it back to me.

"What's wrong Kairavi, with your mother I mean?" he worried. I was standing now, trying not to cry in front of him. He started hugging me. I welcomed it as I told him about Momma.

"Ever since she was little she had trouble with negative energy. If it was light she would get headaches but if it was powerful she would faint. With Nemesis and when your brother attacked…" I never finished my sentence as he just hugged me. He stroked my hair as we stayed like this. It actually felt comforting.

"I'm sorry." Sapphire apologized. I looked at him, shocked. Why was he apologizing? It's not like he couldn't control his brother's craziness.

"For what?" I looked up at his eyes. They were a very dark blue just like the stone for which he was named after.

"If my idiotic brother didn't attack the Crystal Palace just because he didn't believe in the crystal your mother would be fine and spoiling her granddaughter." I put my head on his chest now, not wanting to look into his eyes anymore. He asked about his brother. "Is he still alive?" he wondered.

"Yes. I didn't hurt him, all though he did try to hurt me. I was just glad Eternal Sailor Neptune was there or I would still be on Nemesis, dead." I flinched as I remembered Diamond's hand's around my throat This time Sapphire made me look up to him, a finger under my chin.

"I will never let my brother hurt you." He sealed that promise with a kiss.


	11. Family Being Torn Apart

_**KAIRAVI POV**_

_**Five months later**_

Being with Sapphire has been one of the best things in my life right now. I never imagined myself being in love, but I liked it. According to other's I was happier when I spent time with him. Much more outgoing and fun to be around. Momma was still in the Hospital wing. Sapphire even came in to meet her as she was sleeping her bed. He still thinks it's his fault she was in this position, but I try to tell him it wasn't, just his crazy brother's fault. Daddy has been getting to know him too, and I can tell he likes him or he's just a very good liar if he doesn't. As usual both of my Uncles were very supportive in our relationship, but Vegeta, he was like he was when he found out about Serena getting engaged to Darien. I didn't tell him about him being related to Diamond but he feels something off about him. Like if he could, Sapphire would immediately work for him. But I highly doubt he would, he loves me too much to hurt me like that. He even told me he wouldn't let his brother hurt me when we had our first kiss.

Rini is growing more and more each day. She has been starting to crawl and everywhere she would be going she would be crawling. She started very early at five months. I knew this kid was special but dang! Every time Serena turns her back on Rini for just a moment, she would be gone and Serena would go crazy trying to catch her. Eventually Darien would always be the one to calm down the situation. Serena's coordination for Queen-hood was a month away. She was studying like crazy with the Inner Sailor Soldiers while the Outer's protected the Crystal Palace. When Rini was born her quartet was put in charge of babysitting. Along with some members of my family when they weren't busy as well.

When I wasn't with Sapphire, Serena and Rini, or anyone in the palace in general, I was put in charge of looking after the city. It was a boring job, considering there haven't been any attacks since when Diamond attacked the city. So when I went out, I brought someone with me for company. Whether it was Sapphire, someone of the family, hell sometimes I even asked Vegeta if he wanted to get out of the Crystal Palace. He would go with me, but whenever the subject of Sapphire would come up he would try to change it. I would bring it out again and then it would turn into a full blown argument. I was out doing one of those walk outs in city. Everyone was walking around, enjoying the nice sunny day. RJ was with me this time in her Soldier form as well. As I was walking around I couldn't help but think that there wasn't anything wrong. I was starting to think that Serena and I really did kill Phantom. If we didn't he would have attacked by now.

"So how are you and Sapphire doing Kairavi?" RJ wondered. I started blushing at the thought of him. This always happened when I would think about him. My stomach would get butterflies and my heart would race. When this would happen, especially in front of Serena she would always say, _'Now I know you're in love.'_ The more I thought about it that almost sounded like something our Momma would say if she could.

"Great. He's just…" I couldn't find a word to describe him; I couldn't find a good one that would be good enough for hm. He's just that indescribable. So I just said this, "Amazing." My blushing got crazy as I looked away from RJ.

"You're so lucky. For some reason I always thought I would be the first to get a boy!" RJ snickered as I joined with her.

"You're not the only one." I agreed. After a few blocks and we finally entered in downtown Crystal Tokyo. There were some places not touched in Crystal, like Miss Raye's old shrine, Capsule Corp, the schools everyone used to attend. Walking by them almost felt weird, like no one ever went there anymore. A ghost building, I liked to call it. When we passed Miss Raye's Hikawa Shrine, RJ stopped dead in her tracks. She was looking onto the shrine, sad that she no longer lives there. She started climbing the temple steps as I followed her silently. She never said a word as she looked around and neither did I. I had a feeling she wanted to do this on her own, but she never told me to leave. "Are you okay Mars?" I worried. She never answered as she started walking over to one of buildings. She opened up one of the doors leading to a very open room. There wasn't much in it, just a place where you could start a fire, a mat not too far away from it, and In some of the corners was a couple of house looking plants that apparently didn't need water. This must have been the room where they did the Fire Readings.

"I'm alright Moonlight." She finally said as she was walking around, reminiscing I guess. "I just never really realized how much I would miss this place." She told me as she continued to look around the Shrine, trying to see if there was anything different. It seemed okay to me. I used to come here all of the time when I needed to clear my head so I knew this place pretty well. RJ left the room and went back to the main court yard. Making my way out myself something startled me; it was only a couple of black ravens. They flew over to RJ, but they never harmed her but welcomed her. She squealed when she saw them, at first I thought they were attacking but that wasn't the case. "Demos! Pheobos!" She was really happy to see them as one of them landed on her shoulders and the other by her feet. She started petting the one on the ground.

"The ravens are pets?" I questioned her. I must have looked confused to her since she only laughed.

"Yes. They were basically my mother's familiars; I guess they think I'm her or something. Normally they show up when something negative or bad happens. So I'm kind of surprised they're here." She told me. It didn't surprise me that Miss Raye had something like this at her shrine. I remember when I first met them through Serena; she was always so mysterious and enchanting in my eyes. Someone, who after a while, I looked up too, she was one of them but not the main person I model myself after. As RJ was petting Demos and Pheobos, she all of the sudden got very still. I felt an energy nearby that I didn't recognize and got tense myself. In the trees nearby I swear I saw something red flash by in a quick hurry. It was almost as if he was running at the speed of light but I knew that wasn't the case. Not caring if RJ followed after me, I started running after the intruder. He was so fast that I couldn't catch him! By now he was down by the temple steps and then he was gone, almost as if he vanished out of nowhere. RJ finally caught up with me as she watched him go off. "Did you see him at all? I didn't."

"No, unfortunately Sailor Mars, I didn't." I said as I was catching my breath. The both of us decided on heading back to the Palace to tell everyone what had happened. We flew; well I flew as I carried RJ, and so it wouldn't take forever. The Outer Sailor Soldiers were protecting the Palace like they would usually so we weren't stopped by them. As I figured Serena and the Inner Soldiers were all in the Command Center. Venus was giving a lecture to Serena but as usual she was spacing out. They stopped talking when we entered; Eternal Mars already sensed something was wrong when we entered the room.

"Reza honey, what happened while you guys were out?" she worried as RJ looked to me; Eternal Mars eventually did the same. I was about to answer but RJ beat me to it.

"We were at the Shrine mom, there was a man there, and when he saw us he just ran off." She explained.

"Were you able to see him girls?" Jupiter asked. Both of us shook our heads no.

"But I was able to see some color, he was wearing red, more of a crimson like color." I told her. This made her look at the others. Serena was now fully paying attention as she looked to each one of her Soldiers.

"No way could it be..?" Eternal Mars never finished her sentence.

"It couldn't be Rubeus… could it?" Venus wondered as she walked around the Command Center.

"It only seems logical for it to be him. But then again we haven't seen an attack by Emerald or the Spector sisters…" Mercury trailed off, going deep into her thoughts.

"I would just keep your guard up next time you go into town girls, especially you Kairavi." Eternal Mars warned us. RJ nodded, listening to her mother's plea. I did too, but all I wanted to do was go back out and try to find him again. But I have a feeling if I tried to pull something like that again, Uranus would take my means of transformation again. That wasn't going to happen anytime soon, not as long as I can help it. Both RJ and I de-transformed as we exited the Command Center, but stopped when we knew they couldn't hear us.

"Rubeus?" RJ asked me. "Who the hell is that?" she wondered as she looked to me.

"Someone from the Black Moon clan they're worried about I would listen to your mother if I were you. Remember Diamond?" I told her. She nodded as she recalled the attack, then she looked behind me to find Vegeta coming our way. I turned around to face him; RJ left us to be alone even though I have a feeling on what he was going to tell me.

"No change..." I interrupted him.

"I know Vegeta." I spat as I looked away from him.

"You're not the only one worried about her." He said, there was a little bit of annoyance in his tone but I ignored it. "You have a visitor." He told me. I looked to him confused for a minute and then realized that only one person who would visit me. Sapphire! I blinked a couple before I concluded to who it was and then I started running down to the main entrance hall. When I got there he was talking with Darien and Michelle. I was kind of surprised she wasn't transformed. At the moment I didn't care, I was just too excited to see Sapphire. Especially after the morning I had. I rushed in for a hug before anyone could say anything.

"Sapphire!" I squealed. I heard a chuckle from all three of them, but I didn't care. I looked up at his dark blue eyes. He was happy to see me, just as I was for him.

"Hey Kairavi." He continued to laugh. He turned to Darien and Michelle, for a minute I almost forgot they were here. "I'll see you two around then." He continued to laugh. I kind of liked it when he did. It was light sounding, care free.

"See you two love birds later!" Darien waved as he walked off. Not before giving a stern look to Sapphire.

"Don't have too much fun!" Michelle winked at me as she left the opposite way Darien did. I blushed a brilliant red as I looked away from Sapphire. It was a moment of silence before he said anything. I shook my head, getting rid of the blushing.

"So what happened today, anything interesting?" he wondered as he took my hand. I took it as we walked to our favorite place in the Crystal Palace. The gardens. I told him about the visit to Miss Raye's old Hikawa Shrine. The man that was saw earlier today. He stopped when we reached the lake in the gardens but he never said anything. Was he worried about this Rubeus? "Was it really Rubeus?" he worried. He was actually scared for a second. I rushed back over to him and grabbed his hand; trying to comfort him was Rubeus just as crazy as his brother?

"We don't know, I only saw a blurred image of him. He was running so fast… why? Is he like your brother? If it is him?"

"I wouldn't know. But from the way Diamond talked about him, yeah." He told me. He shook his head as started smiling, my heart skipped a beat as he did, but this he couldn't hear and for that I was grateful. He was about to lean in and kiss me as someone rushed into the garden's, looking frantic, it was Cere Cere, one of Rini's future soldiers. She was frantically looking for me, when she found me, she gave a sigh of relief.

"Kairavi, we're being attacked. Diamond somehow got out of his prison! He's more powerful somehow then he was last time!" She told me. All of the blood drained from my face as I hurriedly grabbed my transformation pen. Cere Cere ran back out of the gardens as I looked to my pen, I wanted to fight knowing that I could now, but I didn't want to leave Sapphire to fight his brother. What kind of girlfriend would I be? Before I was able to say anything to Sapphire, he grabbed my hands as I continued to look down at my silver transformation pen. The gold in the crescent moon was glowing brightly from the sun in the gardens. He made me look up at him, with a finger under my chin. We knew there was a chance of someway Diamond coming back and attacking us, but I was more concerned about Phantom then concerning how he was the one who would give Diamond the new power. He never said anything only kissing me for the longest minute ever. I welcomed it like I normally did and I didn't want to leave to fight his crazy ass brother…he made me stop as soon as I lost myself and made me remember what I was supposed to do. Only after kissing me on by the crescent moon on my forehead.

"Stay here at the Palace please, you'll be protected." I told him, he only nodded as he watched me transform. "MOONLIGHT ETERNAL POWER!" I hollered as I raised my pen high in the air. The usual waves of light washed down on me as I transformed. When I land after the transformation, I gave him a quick kiss as I rushed outside of the palace. They weren't in front of the palace like I had suspected but deep within the city. I started running and then eventually found myself fighting to the battle scene. All of the guys were fighting and for some reason none of the girls were there to help them? Why not? Were the Outer's protecting the Palace as the Inners protected Serena and Rini and my mother? I landed not too far from Uncle Goten. An attack was about to catch me off guard, but Gohan had managed to save me as he landed next to me. Both of them were shielding me, but I made them let Diamond have a frontal view, just me. They stood down as I began to power up into my Saiyan mode and back away, almost scared that they would piss me off. When I was done, I looked back up at Diamond. Something seemed different about him for some reason. Not in appearance but I believed it was power that wasn't his. Or at least it wasn't from hard training he received it. Diamond flew down a little closer to the ground, but not fully touching it. He grinned at me and immediately I got chills down my back and my hair stood up on its ends. He started laughing as he looked to each of us. "What the hell is so funny?" I demanded as my temper started to flare. I was thinking of summoning my moonlight sword and fight him but he continued to laugh at me.

"You thinking you can defeat me that's what is funny. It was stupid for you all to put me on that planet; someone gave me more power to stop your pathetic little throne from happening. What you are trying to do with the Silver Crystal is sickening. There will be one however that will be much more powerful than the Silver Imperium Crystal, so good luck defeating us, the Black Moon Clan! More people will be coming to fight you; my little brother will be one of them eventually. "He continued to look down on me as the guys turned to me, shocked. The only other person who could have given Diamond this 'new power' would have to a been Phantom turned Wiseman. So he did survive Serena's and I's attack! Damn it!

"Sailor Light, what the hell is he talking about?" Vegeta yelled at me as I continued to glare down Diamond. I never answer him but for some odd reason I suddenly felt my feet start moving towards him with a painful and unwilling step. I tried to make my feet stop moving but for some reason nothing I did would make them stop. Diamond was laughing now as I continued to walk towards him. That's when I looked up at the man in white. There was what appeared to be a third eye that suddenly appeared in the middle of his forehead.

"The power of third sight? How is that possible?" Gohan shouted as I continued to walk over to him. He made me stop right by him, only a few inches. He raised his hand as is he wanted to touch my face, I almost smacked his hand away if it wasn't for his power.

"Now little Princess, it would be easier if you just listen to me." He said as he shot another wave of energy through me. I was instantly brought down to my knees from the way of negative energy flowing through my body. I could hardly concentrate on my Saiyan form and now I can see my lavender hair draping my down my shoulders. Another second later I was no long Eternal Sailor Moonlight. I heard a blast go off from one of the guys as I was still on my knees. By now Gohan was by my side trying to get me to move again from Diamonds odd attack. What was that he just did to me? I felt incredibly weak, kind of like what Momma went through with her headaches. As Uncle Gohan was trying to get me away from the battle field, I felt that he was knocked off of his feet and knocked out cold.

"UNCLE GOHAN!" I squealed out of fear. He didn't seem to be moving any time sooner. Diamond somehow was able to get away from Vegeta and Goten as he looked back down to me. His third eye reappeared this time and I started feeling myself float towards him unwillingly. Using both of his he raised them ever so slightly aimed at me, and a big gush of white energy escaped from them. The last thing I could recall was hearing my name being shouted from Vegeta and Goten as I felt some cold hands touch my body. I was barely able to open my eyes but I was glad I did. I was on planet Nemesis again, but this time in the arms of Prince Diamond.

_**Serena POV**_

_Why can't I feel your energy anymore Kairavi? Are gone from the world? You can't be sis, you have a niece that adores you and needs you just as much as I need you..!_ Tears started flowing as I continued holding Rini in my arms as I was walking around the Castle. She was starting to sleep through the nights or try to at least. As I was about to head to where Momma's hospital room was, I felt an immense drop of power. Making sure Rini won't wake; I hurriedly rushed over to the wing. Grandpa Vegeta and Uncle Goten seemed to be standing. Uncle Gohan was in a bed with Videl and Pan above him as well as my grandmother's. I did another double take around the room. There was no Kairavi Briefs. It only took me a couple of seconds to realize what had just happened. Phantom was never destroyed only severely weakened. Kairavi might be dead on Nemesis or seriously injured. I looked down at a sleeping Rini in my arms, thankfully she was still asleep. Another thought rushed to my head as I looked back up at Grandpa Vegeta. Kairavi was Sailor Moonlight, she was the light that protected the Silver Millennium in our past lives and according to future Rini she had the same position. My coronation for Queen-hood is about two weeks away. Kairavi was a big part of the ceremony she was the glue to Crystal Tokyo as well as the family now. _I promise Kairavi, We will be bringing you back from Diamond even if that means sacrificing my own life for yours. _


	12. Gabriella Wakes Up

_**Serena POV  
**_

Kairavi has been kidnapped by Diamond and taken to Nemesis and do whatever he wants to her. I was with Momma in the Hospital Wing. She has been asleep since the very first attack from this man and never moved an inch her bed. Seeing Momma flinching in her sleep, I pulled Rini closer to my chest. I felt Rini stirring in my arms and then she finally opened her red eyes. When I looked to them they seem to have felt my pain as I continued to watch my mother, her grandmother, in her painful sleep. Sometimes I wonder what she could be dreaming about to make it happen? I was sitting by her bed side; I haven't left her since I found out about Kairavi being taken. Sapphire has been held up in the Palace under my orders. If anything ever happened to him when Kairavi came back, she would never forgive me. Hell, I was the same way with Darien and now, Rini. Darien came in then, in his Kingly attire. Ever since he found out when the coronation ceremony is he's been wearing it. I didn't mind though since I have been dressing like I did on the Moon Kingdom. Darien walked up right beside me.

"Serena?" He worried as he put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I will be once we get Kairavi out of there." I told him, he nodded as he agreed with me. A scream from Momma ensued and both of us flinched. With Rini being awake, she started crying to as Momma was screaming; I tried calming her down but nothing seemed to be working. Eventually Darien did take her in his arms.

"I'll go put her for a nap, you need to rest, and you look worn out." He said as he kissed my forehead. I smiled a little bit as I watched him leave with a crying Rini in his arms. I looked back over to Momma. She was sleeping soundlessly now since a nurse gave her more morphine. I sighed as I was about to leave but when I rose from my seat, a hand clasped into mine. It was Momma.

"Serena…" She was able to get out. I never heard anything else from her as she continued to hold my hand.

_**In Gabriella's Dream World (Gabriella POV)**_

_It was such a dark world whenever this would happen to me. When Galaxia was around all I could see was this. But when she was gone from the world it was so bright that I woke up. This is the longest I have been in this dark cold world and every turn there was always a new enemy I had to fight to go towards the light that would disappear. When I fainted as a little girl, it would be a brief encounter with the enemies; most of them were Dad's old enemies who wanted to get revenge through me. The first time I fainted it was Frieza, I only knew him of Gohan's descriptions but he wasn't much of a challenge. Then when we were fighting Omega it was all of the previous enemies. When Galaxia was around, Omega was the one I was constantly fighting. I have no idea why I was always fighting in my sleep; I guess I'm too much like my father in that. The scenery changed from the black void and now I was back on the Planet of the Kai's. It was from when I was little, fighting Majin Buu with future Rini, Vegeta, and Daddy. Vegeta was passed out and now so was Dad. When I looked to myself I was the size of a little girl. Rini was crying for Vegeta to wake up along with Dad. Then she hurriedly turned her attention on me. _

"_Save Kairavi!" She yelled, as she grabbed a hold of my shoulders. How in the world does this Rini know about Kairavi? She wasn't even thought of then. I didn't respond as she continued to yell. "She's on Nemesis Grandma; you have to get out of this Sleep Spell you keep getting around negative energy!" She continued to yell at me. _

"_But how? I've had this issue from my whole entire life Rini! And because of it I missed your birth!" I yelled, already getting frustrated with idea of figuring this out. I almost wanted to cry at the thought of it._

"_When I first came to the past, remember what you always said to cheer me up when an enemy was attacking us?" She asked me. _

"_Believe in Sailor Moon and that she could do anything?" She shook her head no. _

"_Well yes that, but something else. That light and love will always guide you back." The scenery changed again. This time it was the same black void. How was there going to be light if it was just this black void? It was so dark I couldn't see my hands moving in front of me. The same scared feeling came back as I tried running around looking for that light. Nothing was changing. I wish I wasn't alone in this. In a situation like this Trunks would always joke around that my perseverance would always get me through something but then he would change that would word into stubbornness. I would get mad while holding my laughter at his truthful joke…I started crying, missing him more than ever. He promised he would never leave my side, that he would always be there till the end but where was he now?_

"_Trunks, I need you. Where are you? I need you!" I screamed as I landed on my knees. As I was crying while holding my sides, something ahead of me was shining. I looked up to find a tiny little white light forming. When I thought of Trunks the light appeared. Thinking of his name again made that theory come true. I started thinking of names, mostly of family. The light continued to grow as I did. Serena! Kairavi! Rini! Vegeta! Bulma! Reza! Darien! Raye! RJ! Amy! Goten! Lita! Gohan! Mina! Amara! Michele! Hotaru! Trista! The light was finally big enough for me go through; I got up from my knees, walking into that light. _

I woke up with cold sweat dripping down my face. I was in the Crystal Palace. In the hospital wing with wires attached to my body. Why were there wires? Was it bad while I was out? Getting frustrated with the wires being attached to my body I ripped them off and got out of my bed. For being asleep as long as I have been my body was very shaky as I tried walking out of the wing. The machine was going off like crazy so I know I only had a short amount of time before I was going to get yelled at by the nurses. When I turned the corner I saw Vegeta talking with Gohan, they seemed pretty serious as they were. I tried shouting to get their attention.

"Vegeta…! Gohan…!" I hollered. It must have only come out as I whisper since they never heard me. I guess I was out longer then I thought if I can't speak properly. "Vegeta!" this time I knew for sure someone could hear me. They would have to be dead not to be. I was leaning on the wall for support by now as Gohan rushed over with Vegeta next to him. I can hear Gohan calling me 'Sissy' and jokingly I could hear Vegeta calling me "Kakorot's Spawn." It's not an insult to me now more of a nickname from him. Even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone but himself.

"How are you awake?" Gohan demanded as I clung onto him. My body functions were still a little bit rusty for some reason. "You need to rest for a bit…" Gohan was interrupted by Vegeta.

"She's been sleeping for more than five months; I think she's rested up enough." Vegeta said then he smirked. "Trunks will be happy to know you're okay."

"Where is he?"

"With the Inner Soldiers in Command, he's been working non-stop since he heard about what happened to Kairavi…" Vegeta interrupted Gohan again, hitting him alongside the back of his head.

"SHE DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT THAT GOHAN!" he yelled as Gohan covered his face in fear as he backed away from Vegeta. I giggled to myself before he said anything else.

"I already know about Kairavi, Vegeta. No need to hide it." I reassured him. He looked to me, shocked I knew about it.

"How?" he was still shocked as he asked, along with Gohan. Both of them looked so priceless I couldn't help but laugh. They looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I am. Who knows, I've been through enough hell to be labeled as that. Trying to remember my way to Command I ignored the calls of Vegeta and Gohan to go back and get checked. I turned a couple of hallways and then I started hearing very loud arguing. It was a voice I have never heard of. Then it was Trunks' voice. He was angry and somewhat hurt I could tell. When I reached the room Darien was in between a boy that was around Kairavi's age and Trunks who was threating to kill him. This wasn't the Trunks I know. He was violently angry and the only time I've seen him like this was during battle against any enemy. I looked to the boy Trunks was yelling about. For some reason the name Sapphire kept popping up in my head. Kairavi's voice started ringing in my head when I saw him. _You wouldn't believe what Mina as Sailor Venus made me do today Momma! I ran into an old classmate named Sapphire I'm seeing him tomorrow I don't know if it's a date but Mina swears it is…! _It must have been when she would come visit me when I passed out. Another sentence sounded again in her voice. _Momma it did turn into something, Sapphire is a really nice boy Momma; you would like him I know you would. I really like him maybe even…love him_. As Trunks was yelling with Darien trying to hold him back I started yelling at him as well. Making everyone in the room stop in what they were doing, turning shocked to me.

"Trunks Briefs you better stop yelling at Sapphire right now! Or you will be in trouble with me!" I snapped as if he was Serena being in trouble. He was shocked that I was up and moving along with everyone else. I looked down and that's when I realized that I was still in my hospital gown but I didn't care, I was to mad. Someone rushed up to hug me, I believe it was Serena.

"You're all better Momma!" She squealed as she continued to hug me. I hugged her back, wishing that Kairavi was here.

"How?" Trunks was still stunned but I was still mad at him. I walked away from Serena over to where Darien was, which now I noticed he was dressed in his Kingly attire and the same going for Serena in her Serenity form. Not yet Neo Queen Serenity.

"I had a little help from a certain granddaughter." I said as I looked to find Rini, but she wasn't in the room. I'm guessing with one of the Outer Soldiers. The other's looked to me confused but I never embellished on it. I turned my attention to Sapphire. He seemed shocked that I knew him. The name Sapphire seemed so familiar to me for some reason. But I couldn't explain it. My youngest daughter's voice rang through my head again _the only bad thing about Sapphire is Momma, is that he is related to Diamond. If you remember this when you wake up please don't judge him for it. He's completely different. He is not his brother._ "Sapphire?" I questioned the young boy. He only nodded as he continued to stare at me shocked.

"Yes ma'am." He said as he continued to look at me and then at Trunks. Trunks was still being held back by Darien. I smiled as I told Darien to back down from Trunks. He listened and I can tell Trunks was pissed.

"Don't worry, my husband won't hurt you as long as everyone else in this family." He grinned this time as I said this. I eyed Trunks the most when I said this.

"But Gabby, he's related to Diamond!" Trunks yelled at me, "He's the reason…!" I interrupted him.

"He is not the reason Kairavi is gone, so stop blaming him! I demand a pardon on Sapphire for Kairavi's sake!" I screamed. I just wake up and he's yelling at me? He is going to get a long speech if we are ever alone together. The room was silent as I stood in front of Sapphire as if I was shielding him away from everyone in the room. I looked to Serena and Darien for help, Darien was conflicted but then he nodded my way as if in reassurance. Eventually Serena caught on as well.

"He has the pardon. "Darien said looking to me. I smiled at my son-in-law, grateful for him at the moment. Getting mad at the entire situation, Trunks stormed out of the room and I could have sworn that I heard a few blasts going off in the hallway. If he keeps this up he will explode the entire palace! Before anyone could say anything, Serena rushed out of the room in hopes of calming down her father. I turned my attention to everyone else.

"Anyone else have a problem with this?" I barked as I stood in front of Sapphire. All of the girls looked away from me as they left the Command Center, looking to me, shocked that I was still even awake. I nodded at Sapphire with a smile and then left the room. I needed to get myself back to normal. I found my way to where Trunks and I would be staying in the North part of the Palace, near Serena, Rini and Darien. After getting dressed and trying to get back to somewhat normalcy. I went down a couple of halls to Serena. She wasn't the only one there; Michelle and Amara were also with her. Michelle was tending with Rini and Amara and Serena were arguing. I ignored them and walked straight over to Michelle. She smiled as she led me to the balcony. It was sunny out, no clouds in the sky. Down below I could see the town's people. Michelle started speaking; it took me a couple of seconds to realize she was talking.

"How are you awake?" Michelle asked as she continued to hold Rini. I looked away from the little bundle in her arms. I can't believe that I missed the birth of my own granddaughter. The one that I promised I would always be there for way before she was even thought. Way before her own mother was thought of. I tried looking at Michelle but it was hard without my eyes going onto Rini.

"I had help from Rini. I don't know how, but she got me out." I told her as I looked down below. It was an excuse not to look at her. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for missing her birth. Michelle saw me look to her and then away multiple times.

"Would you like to hold her?" she wondered. I never answered as she forced Rini into my arms. She was wrapped in blankets Kairavi had made months before her birth. Tears started welling up in my eyes when she opened her red eyes. She started giggling when she looked onto me. It was like she knew me some way! With a free hand I whipped away tears from my eyes. Rini's tiny little hand grabbed mine and locked her fingers around mine. For the first time since I woke up, I smiled. "She missed you. Not only Rini but Serena and Kairavi as well. I'm sure Trunks as well." Michelle told me.

"I don't doubt it. I heard each of their voices while I was asleep." I said. The arguing was inside was getting worse between Serena and Amara. I was debating if I should go in there or not. But knowing Serena I know she can handle herself. I looked to Michelle but all she did was laugh.

"They'll be alright; Amara is just over reacting to the pardon just like Trunks. Knowing her, she thinks that if she can get through to Serena, she can get through to you and make you send Sapphire go to Nemesis." She continued to laugh as well as me. There was no way in hell that was going to happen.

"No way. Sapphire is important to Kairavi and Kairavi is my daughter. Enough said." She nodded agreeing with me. The yelling inside ceased and I looked to Michelle; I walked inside with Rini in my arms. Amara walked off, looking pissed off. Serena almost looked upset. She shook her head and then smiled when she saw we were staring.

"So, getting reacquainted with Rini, huh Momma?" Serena smiled as she looked to the three of us, pretending there was nothing wrong.

_**Kairavi POV  
**_

When I woke up it looked like I was in a bedroom, a dark green one. I was in my princess outfit with my transformation pen right next to me. I got out of the bed wishing I didn't. I automatically felt dizzy. I landed back in it, just wanting to be back in the crystal palace. _I need to get back home; sapphire is waiting along with everyone else._ I grabbed my pen as I sat up in the bed and shouted the usual call.

"MOONLIGHT ETERNAL POWER!' I shouted as I raised my pen. Nothing happened! I looked down at my pen, shocked. My moon power has never failed me before. What the hell is wrong with me? I felt someone enter the room. I tried powering into my Saiyan form but nothing was happening either. I heard a slight chuckle from the doorway. Diamond.

"Don't even bother Princess Kairavi." Diamond laughed. "This place is charged with the Malefic Black Crystal." He pointed out the window. From where I was I could see a big black monolith not too far away from the castle. It was spewing out negative energy. No wonder Momma was in the condition she was in.

"Why?" was all I could muster out as I looked to the Malefic Black Crystal.

"I figured if I took you, then she would come here, she is my main objective, not you. That and I want my brother back, I'm surprised he hasn't tried to come rescue you since he was so madly in love with you and all." He laughed as I started to get pissed off. I powered up as much as I could and charged after Diamond, leaving my transformation pen on the bed. When I was about to reach him, the third eye appeared on his forehead making me freeze in what I was doing and then I dropped on the ground, landing on my stomach.

"Where did you get the power?" I asked as I tried breathing normally. When I landed on my stomach it felt like my lungs stopped working for a brief moment.

"From Wiseman my dear or you once called him Phantom." He laughed as I continued to stay down on all fours. Phantom?! I stayed there shocked as Diamond laughed and started walking away from the room. "Oh and don't worry you won't be on guard you could roam the castle if you like, just letting you know you can't get out of here. Good luck trying to do so on your own Princess Kairavi." He laughed as I heard his feet trudge down the hallway leaving me completely defenseless.


	13. Neo Queen Serenity

_**Gabriella POV**_

Even though planet Nemesis was within reach of planet Earth I no longer felt the negative energy that always used to get to me. No headaches, no sleeping spells, no fainting, I was just like everyone else now. It's been about a couple of weeks since I have woken up and Serena's coronation was going to be tomorrow. Kairavi was still on Nemesis. Even though I didn't collapse anymore, my dreams whenever I would sleep would be horrible. Eternal Sailor Mercury tells me it could be a side effect or something but I don't even know anymore. I have just come to accept whatever happens knowing that I can't control it. But then again I was finally able to get out of what has been causing me pain my whole entire life.

Trunks and I still haven't seen each other since I have woken up and it's been two days since then. Is he still mad that I asked for a pardon on Sapphire? But why? Sapphire is someone who our daughter loves more than anything. He should know that kind of love, since he experiences it with me. When I woke up I always imagined him running to me, kissing me, hugging me, saying he missed me and worried about me while I was out. But no, that didn't happen. Vegeta says it's because he's still a little upset that Kairavi got taken right under my brother's noses' and Vegeta's as well. It's not like Vegeta, Gohan or Goten could stop the power of third sight the Diamond was now able to possess. Knowing Diamond, he might have gotten it from Wiseman, or Phantom, whoever he's calling himself now. Right now I was with my granddaughter. She was crawling like crazy and making Serena chase after her. Darien was with Trunks trying to see if he can get him to talk to me.

"Come back here you little twerp!" Serena yelled as Rini continued to crawl around the room. She even tripped on her dress every now and then. "Got you now!" She yelled. She would have been able to grab her but Rini moved before Serena's fingers could reach her, in result, her face fell first on the floor. I started laughing. Or trying not to at least. "Not funny Momma!" she yelled. "I wasn't like this when I was her age!" she pointed to Rini who was trying to get into her, crib but wasn't succeeding. I got up from her bed and went to go put Rini in her crib. She was giggling as she was looking at her mobile above her.

"Where do you think she got this attitude then from Serena? I doubt Darien acted like this. Just wait till when Rini starts walking. When you started walking and crawling, Trunks and I were chasing after you like crazy along with everyone else that was there. You were quite the workout when you were younger." I continued laughing as I saw her face get red with anger.

"That's not funny Momma!" I was still laughing hysterically. Seeing the blanket Kairavi made for Rini on the floor, I grabbed it bundled Rini in it tightly. Seeing Kairavi's handy work made me miss her even more. Serena saw the mood change and went over to hug me; we never said anything but I knew she was missing her younger sister. I looked at the mobile that was hanging above Rini's head and immediately spotted the Moon and the little rhinestone that shone brightly, stating Kairavi's position. "She's okay, he won't hurt her." Serena murmured as she kissed Rini's forehead, which oddly enough didn't have the crescent moon on her forehead like her aunt and mother before her.

"How do you know? Kairavi could be dead and we wouldn't know it."

"Prince Diamond has always had a fascination with me Momma we all know that. He wants me. So in order to get to me, Diamond took Kairavi. He knows she is one of the few people I would actually die for." She explained. I never even thought of it like that before. When I looked back over to Serena I immediately noticed some changes about my daughter. There was this odd mature like attitude I have never noticed before. Sure she still had her moments but I liked the change. Before I was able to say anything, the door opened, revealing Darien and Trunks. My eyes locked with Trunks' and Serena took the cue to leave with Darien. "Well, I think we have things to do Darien, let's go, they can watch Rini!" she said nervously as she rushed over to him, grabbing his hand and then ran out of the room while closing the door. We stood there for a minute as I stood next to Rini's crib, him at the door. Without any warning he rushed over to me. His hands immediately reached for my face and then before I knew it he kissed me. I forgot what it was like to be with him like this as our lips molded together. We eventually broke away for air I leaned for a hug, my head on his chest.

"Glad to have you back." He said as his arms wrapped around me. I missed his warmth, the one that could always calm me down; no matter how hard he didn't try or know it. He smiled as I looked at him.

"Glad to be back." I told him as I looked down at the crib, Rini was now fast asleep. "You were mad at me weren't you?" I worried, still not looking up at him. He sighed as he started giving an explanation as to why he pretty much ignored me for the last few days.

"I was at first, "he began. "But then I understood why you did it. Kairavi cares about him. I guess I was just worried since she's not even on this planet anymore and I wanted whoever had to deal with Diamond dead or imprisoned. I'm sorry for ignoring you." He told me as he made me look back up at him. He kissed me one more time before he realized our granddaughter was in the room. I smiled as I went over to the sleeping Rini, picking her up.

"I can't believe I missed it." I said as I looked at the all pink bundle. Trunks started rubbing her head a little.

"We wished you were there. But at least you're here now." He told me. I nodded agreeing with him. "Did you know Serena and Darien's coronation is tomorrow? "He asked me.

"Yeah, I just hope everything goes smoothly for once." I teased. When big events happened in our lives something always went wrong. With my wedding, I thought Saiyans were going to attack and ruin my day, killing Vegeta and Trunks. Or when I was having Serena that my father wasn't going to show up even though he eventually did. The rest of the afternoon we spent together, locked up in Serena's room while we tended to Rini. I didn't mind since I wanted some kind of alone time with Trunks. Those five months were something I never wanted to relive again. When I think I was about to wake up, I somehow ended up fighting another demon. First it would be Frieza, someone who I was so easily able to conquer. That's when I thought I was actually going to be able to wake up again. But that wasn't the case. Enemy after enemy tried to fight me. Serena's old enemies as well. Beryl was gone instantly along with, Nehelania, Mistress 9; Galaxia was a bit of a challenge along with Cell and Omega. They were the ones who caused me the most pain. I guess that's why I was always screaming in my sleep according to Trunks. They were pretty gruesome battles; a lot of them were a little painful at times. When I told Trunks about the battles while I was asleep, he only smirked as he took his turn holding Rini.

"That doesn't surprise me in the least, Gabriella." He was trying not to laugh. I rolled my eyes as I playfully punched his shoulder. "I mean that in a good way." He continued to laugh as he put Rini down for a nap. "She should be out for the rest of the day, She's almost sleeping through the night." He told me as he turned around. I already have missed so much of Rini's life, I'm not about to miss any more of it. Trunks aw the change of emotion in me. Out of nowhere he kissed me, it only lasted a minute, then he pulled away. I laid my head on his shoulder. Then he said something that I thought would come up. "After Serena's Coronation tomorrow, or during I'm not sure which, a few of us are going to get Kairavi from Nemesis." He told me.

"I would think you guys would try to do it before. Isn't Kairavi really important to Crystal Tokyo, the light that protects the world in a sense?" I wondered.

"We thought that, but after a long talk with Gohan and Amy, they thought since it was over Kairavi wouldn't have much to do. She might be too weak to do anything when we rescue her."

"Good point," I sighed as I lay backwards in the bed. "So should I know anything about tomorrow?" I wondered. Trunks only shook his head.

"Nothing except walking in the two, the girls transforms in front of the crowd, and then swearing in, and let's just hope nothing else goes wrong." trunks eventually joins me, his arm going around me.

I must have passed out since the next time I woke up I was shaken by Trunks in our room. How in the world was I able to sleep when I have been sleeping for about five months? I looked up at him as he helped me out of bed. I got up and then immediately I was on the floor. Trunks was able to catch me before I did any serious damage to myself. I groaned out of frustration, still not used to having to be mobile I was still very shaky after a moment of rest. I was kind of scared to find out how I was when I was fighting. Eventually Trunks and I were ready, looking our best. I was in a dress much to my displeasure. Trunks in a nice dress shirt. All of the girls met us in the Entrance Hall, transformation pens at hand, we were waiting on Serena, Darien and Rini. Of course she would be late; she's just like my father in that department. I looked at the other girls knowing there was one person missing. I know Kairavi was probably killing herself up there on Nemesis. Before the ceremony started I felt someone tap my shoulder. Sapphire.

"Hey Gabriella, can I talk to you for a minute?" he wondered. I looked to the others. All of them were distracted, waiting on Serena's arrival. I nodded my head yes as we turned a corner where no one could hear us. "I wanted to say thank you."

"For what Sapphire?"

"The pardon, if you didn't wake up I'm pretty sure I would be brainwashed on Nemesis right now instead of Kairavi and Trunks would have killed me." He sighed thinking of her. I smiled; I knew he was different from his brother. "That actually sounds better to be honest. Who knows what my brother is doing to her?" he questioned. His face hardened at the thought. I calmed him with the words Serena used the day before.

"She'll be fine Sapphire. She isn't the one he wants. He wants Serena, he's just using her." He rolled his eyes as he leaned against the wall.

"I bet he also wants me." He looked away from me as he started walking off. "I'll be in the crowd watching the ceremony, good luck you guys." He smiled as he waved goodbye to me. _Wow, how did my daughter find a good guy the first time around? Serena and I were predestined so we didn't have a choice not that we didn't mind it though. _When I walked back to the group everything was almost ready but there was still no sign of Serena. I looked around again and Vegeta wasn't here as well. I looked to Trunks, confused. He only shrugged his shoulders and then I started hearing really loud arguing. Serena and Vegeta were yelling while Darien continued to hold Rini. He eventually handed her over to Bulma.

"You're not getting it Grandpa V! You grew up being royal, I didn't! So there!" Serena yelled at Vegeta as she started walking in front of the group or rather stomping. I turned to Darien.

"What was that all about Darien?" I worried. Was Serena having second thoughts about the ceremony?

"She's just nervous that's all and I think she wants Kairavi and Goku here as well. But under the certain circumstances she can't have both." He told me as he went to go calm her down. I never imagined that being an issue. I know she would be happy if she had Kairavi here obviously but I never in a million years she would my father to be here as well. I guess in a way I wanted him to be here as well, but I guess growing up without him has made me used to his appearance not being here. I looked over to Vegeta, he nodded agreeing. The music began playing as all of us began to go to the balcony. Down below hundreds of people could be seen and in the midst I know I could have seen Sapphire. All of the girls walked out first, transformation pens at hand. Raising her hand, Mina was able to make the crowd silent, and then shortly all of the girls began their calls.

"MERCURY ETERNAL POWER!"

"MARS ETERNAL POWER!"

"JUPITER ETERNAL POWER!"

VENUS ETERNAL POWER!"

"NEPTUNE ETERNAL POWER!"

"URANUS ETERNAL POWER!"

"SATURN ETERNAL POWER!"

"PLUTO ETERNAL POWER!" when all of the girls were done transforming, Mina as Sailor Venus, the leader of the group, walked closer to the edge so she could see the audience. She began her, hopefully well thought of speech as the crowd continued to stare in awe of the girls they just saw transform.

"Hello everyone. My name on planet Earth is Mina Aino, some of you may even he from Jr high and high school. As you can see all of us have been living a double life for as long as we can remember. In the past life all of us were guardians of the planets of our solar system, mine being the planet Venus. Since I was the first Sailor Soldier awakened, I became the leader. Our mission was to protect the Solar System as well as to protect our beloved Moon Princess. I know this may be hard to believe but it is indeed true. That Moon Princess in our previous lives died but was reborn into a girl you all may know, Serena Briefs." The crowd gasped when Mina revealed Serena's true identity. "We have been fighting and protecting this world for decades. Even before the Sailor Soldier were born or thought of another group of people were helping us, you may know them as the Legendary Z Fighters. A few only fight but they have been doing a wonderful job in doing so, protecting the planet until we were born. Today marks the new day of what will be a peaceful one and many more to come, the era we all like to call Crystal Tokyo. A few months ago you all noticed the change in Tokyo with the Crystal that was done by your future rulers Serena, Kairavi and another princess named Rini. Now will Darien and Serena please come to the balcony?" Sailor Venus cued for Trunks and I escort them in. The crowd was still silent as I walked in with Darien and Trunks for Serena. When I looked over I noticed that he was gripping her hand so she wouldn't run away. I doubt she would anymore. When we were in full view, I hugged Darien and then stood back with Trunks. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Eternal Sailor Pluto, with what must be Serena's crown. It was just how I remembered. Sailor Venus grabbed it from Pluto as she returned next to the Outer Sailor Soldiers.

"Do you Serena Luna Briefs- Shields; promise to protect the Earth no matter the cost? As well as the people in it?" Venus asked as she held the crown over Serena's head. Serena smiled as she started bending down for the crown to be placed on her hand.

"I promise with my life. "She replied. Sailor Venus then places the crown on her head. The crowd goes ballistic as Serena was sworn in. she actually seemed alright with this. My daughter was now the ruler of the world, ruler of Crystal Tokyo.

"Everyone please welcome your new ruler, Neo Queen Serenity and King Darien!" Venus cheered as the crowd went ballistic for their new ruler.

_**Kairavi POV**_

I was so weak now; I wish Diamond and Wiseman would stop torturing me. For the last hour or so I have been with him and Wiseman as they tried to inject negative energy into me. It was working but it would be only a little while that the negative energy would last inside my body. For the last half hour Diamond and Wiseman have been arguing as to why this issue was occurring. I already knew why. I was the Sailor Soldier of Moonlight for goodness sakes! I had so much light power in me that it's canceling out any negative energy that was trying to come into me. Wiseman raises his hands at me again and attacks me; this time for sure I felt the negative energy sticking to me. Wiseman was trying to feed me lies as he was doing this, hoping he could turn me evil along with them. That was never going to happen.

"Your family has never loved you Kairavi. Your mother always adored your sister and granddaughter more then you along with your father." He continued to lie to me as another wave of energy went through me.

"YOU'RE LYING!"I screamed from the pain. I was down on my knees, trying to catch my breath. It seemed that every time he attacked me all of the air got sucked out of my body.

"Now why would I child?" he questioned me as I tried to get up. Once I got back up he only attacked me and I went straight back down. "You are always going to be second best to Serena, and now that your niece is born there is no chance proving that you are worthy Kairavi. Now, if you wish I will be able to help get back the revenge to all of those who have despised and lied to you all of those years." He said as he gestured his hand towards me. With he was saying it, he was kind of right. I will always be trying to upstage my sister but none of that was ever going to be possible. She did everything so perfectly; hell I always thought she had the perfect life. Perfect husband and now perfect daughter. And what was I? Serena has done so much. All I have ever done was fighting but I know I will never be as good as Serena, my parents or even Grandpa Vegeta, I was nothing. If I was worth something, someone would have tried saving me by now. Not even Sapphire has tried to save me and I figured him of all people would come for me. He said he would do anything to keep me away from his crazy ass brother, and look to where am I now? Bended down on all fours, having Wiseman shot negative energy through me every single minute. "It can all change Princess Kairavi, if you let me into your heart." He explained with his hand still out stretched in front of me. I grabbed it. After a minute or so I felt something was different about me, my body felt taller, and when I looked down, I had curves in all of the right places. My princess dress was turned from white to black, but still had the few touches of silver. My hair felt longer too and when I looked into the black monolith which was called the Malefic Black Crystal, my usual Crescent Moon on my forehead was replaced with a black one turned upside down.

"You are now ready to return home, Mistress Kairavi." Wiseman said to me, I turned to Diamond. He was only smiling, like the one he did on the day when he kidnapped me. "You have the power of darkness Mistress, when you summon that great negative energy, no one will be able to stop you. Once the people of the White Moon especially see it, they will die within an instant." Wiseman told me.

"When should we attack Wiseman?" Diamond wondered. I knew what today was, it was the day that Serena was going to be sworn in as Neo Queen Serenity. Since I'm not there to be the stupid light that made it stronger, I bet they were going to come get me the next day or something since I wasn't really needed for the ceremony.

"I think I know where." I said. Diamonds curiosity peeked.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense," I interrupted him before Wiseman could to tell him cool down.

"Today. Neo Queen Serenity would be just formed, and her most vulnerable point." I told them, eager to already squash the life out of my dear sweet sister Serena.


	14. Mistress Kairavi

_**Gabriella POV  
**_

Serena is now Neo Queen Serenity and Darien is her King. Nothing couldn't make this moment better, except having Kairavi and my father here. As I was about to go congratulate her, I thought I felt something touch my shoulder. For a minute I thought it could be one of the girls, Trunks or one of my brother's but no one was there. _I know I'm not going crazy. I felt something touch me!_ I started walking over towards my brothers, who were talking with Neptune and Uranus. I felt it again but I knew the presence, it was warm, kind, and familiar to the somewhat touch. I started hearing a voice that wasn't mine in my mind, it was my father! _I am so proud of you; I knew you could conquer anything! _I started smiling, happy tears almost pooling over my eyes. Goten saw this as he walked over to me.

"You okay Gabs?" Goten worried.

"Yeah, actually I am Goten. It's a good thing." I said as I laughed a little while I rubbed my eyes.

"What happened?"

"I heard Dad's voice." I continued to smile when I saw my younger twin's reaction. He started freaking out that he didn't hear it.

"That's totally not fair!" he complained as I started laughing. As I was about to say something, I started hearing screaming coming from outside. All of the girls and fighters started running out of the Palace to find two people attacking the innocent people. One of them must have been Diamond and the other woman looked so familiar. She was tall, long silver lavender like hair, her dress was black with a silver tint and the moon on her head was turned upside down and black. The only conclusion I could come up with is she is Kairavi! I looked to my brother's shocked as I continued to look up at my daughter. Trunks eventually joined by me and couldn't form any words like me…

"No way…" Goten trailed as he moved from Diamonds attack.

"It can't be Kairavi!" Gohan yelled. They stopped attacking us, landing in front of the group. When I looked to Kairavi, I couldn't help but stare in shock. She seemed so different, nothing about her seemed right with her for some reason. She grinned when she saw me; I got into a stance, getting prepared to fight. I was scared to for a minute since I haven't in a long awhile, but now that I don't faint at the slightest bit of negative energy I should be fine. Kairavi started walking towards me, standing a few good feet away from me.

"Hello mother." She spat. "How the hell are you awake?" she wondered as her eyes grew with hate. _This isn't my Kairavi…what did Diamond do to her?!_

"I had help from Rini, it's hard to explain." I told her as calmly as I could. Maybe if I acted like I normally did with her she would snap back to her normal self. This didn't happen as she started yelling at me.

"It's always about them isn't?!" she screamed as she attacked. I dodged it thankfully. When I looked to where the attack landed a whole was burnt in the ground, I'm glad I moved when I did.

"Kairavi if you just listen to me…" she interrupted me again.

"Just admit it Gabriella, you have never loved me, you dad, Gohan, Goten the list can go on!" she continued to attack me as she used my name. I was shocked that she would say such a thing let alone think it. Who put these lies in her head?

"I did too Kairavi! I loved you and Serena equally!" I screamed back as I dodged another attack. I powered up this time into my first and so far only form. Her grin continued to get larger as she saw me do this.

"Well if you want to play it that way then fine." She laughed as she grabbed her transformation pen from her pocket. It looked completely different from when she was good. It was all black with the usual hints of silver. The crescent moon that was once gold was now black and turned upside down as well. She shouted her call. "MOONLIGHT ETERNAL POWER!" she screamed as dark waves drowned on her. When she was done, all of her silver was completely gone, everything was black no silver to see. She got her hands together and in swift movements she was able to summon her sword of light. _No it's a sword of darkness now; there is no light in her. _Before I could even think she started attacking me with her sword left and right, getting pissed off, she powered up into a Super Saiyan as well. With this power Kairavi is very powerful and might even be a challenge to some of us.

"KAIRAVI!" I heard someone scream. I turned around to find Sapphire. What is he doing out in the open? Diamond could take him with him or kill him! I know Kairavi wouldn't want that if she was in her right state of mind.

"Sapphire get back!" Vegeta ordered as he joined us. He had a grip on Sapphire but somehow he was able to get free from it. He continued to ignore him, he got passed him and in front of me. As he was it seemed as if he was shielding me.

"Kairavi, it's me Sapphire." He began. A look of some recognition spread across her face. With her free hand a wave of black electricity escaped and attacked Sapphire. "Where is the girl I fell in love with? The one that visited her mother every single day while she was in the hospital?" he questioned as he rose on his feet. She continued to attack him as he tried reasoning with her. "What about the Kairavi that always did what she could to make everyone happy? The one that would volunteer to do something for someone if they asked?" he questioned as he continued to stare her down. She did the same as she started clutching her head. Were her thoughts trying to turn her back? Diamond finally landed in front of her, as if he was shielding her from us. Out of nowhere from the sky above, a black wave started going into her body, she landed on all fours while still clutching her head. I tried getting to her but Diamond started attacking me, sending my body into Trunks, making us land on the ground. He was able to get up thankfully as he grabbed my hand.

"Are you alright?" he wondered as he still held my hand. I nodded as I watched Kairavi continuously try to attack anyone. Mainly Sapphire was the one getting beaten to the death as all of the guys were trying to protect him from Kairavi's attacks. She had managed to regain herself and started attacking. What are we going to do to get her back? Diamond got in between Kairavi and Sapphire as he had his arms folded across his chest. He looked down as he noticed his little brother on the ground. All of us grew silent wondering what Diamond was thinking about doing. He started walking over to him as Sapphire still continued to stand on his all fours. Sapphire slowly got back on his own as he looked at his older brother with hate in his eyes. But it also looked like he was about to regret doing something. I knew this look. I've seen it so many times on Trunks and my brothers when they were about to do something that would keep me safe in some way. What was Sapphire thinking about doing? I looked over to Trunks and it seemed like he already figured it out way before anyone was able too. I still had no idea but then I figured it out when it came a little too late to do anything about it.

"Please brother, let her go. If you want me I'll go with you, just please let Kairavi go. Do whatever you want to me but turn her back to normal." Sapphire pleaded with his brother. Diamond stood there in silence for a minute before he gave his reply.

"You know who I really want little brother. But I guess I can make a trade. Good luck for getting the negative energy out of her. She was charged with the full power of the Malefic Black Crystal. She is your trouble now." Diamond told us. He turned back over to Kairavi and sent her over to the trees nearby, her head hitting the bark, knocking her out cold. Prince Diamond stood a few feet in the air, raised his hands and shot something within him. It knocked him out cold with whatever he did to him.

"Diamond, stop this right now!" I yelled as I tried helping up Sapphire. No matter what I did to wake him up he seemed to stay the way he was. Instead of a reply he sent waves of black energy at me again and I was sent back over to Trunks. I felt the energy stick to me this time and then passed out near my husband's feet. Then blackness was all I could see.

_**Trunks POV**_

"Gabriella! Wake up you hear me!? WAKE UP!" I screamed at her but nothing seemed to be working. Gohan and Goten were taking care of a passed out Mistress Kairavi, giving ideas on how to get her back to normal. I knew there was only one idea I know for sure would work, asking Serena to use the Crystal to heal her. As I was trying to shake my wife awake my father came back over to me. He only stood there as I tried getting to move. She was out for five months and I know she regretted it. I did too, missing her greatly. She just woke back up again and now I was going to lose her all over again. Maybe Serena can use the Silver Imperium Crystal on her so she could wake up?

"She's fine she conquered whatever she had in her all of her life." Father tried comforting me. I looked back up at him. I wish I could believe what he said but for some reason I didn't believe him. Before I was able to reply back to my father I heard someone coming our way. Serena was out and about with Darien trailing behind her. Even the Inner Soldiers came to join them, never leaving Serena's side. The Inner Soldiers and Darien noticed Gaby's condition as Serena continued to look down on her sister. By now Gohan had her in his arms.

"Oh no." Jupiter said.

"Will she wake up again?" Venus worried.

"She should be able to, whatever made Gabriella faint in the first place is out of her, and maybe the combination of fighting and the energy sent into her from either Diamond or Kairavi's attack's just knocked her out." Mercury explained. _She will wake up._ I smiled as I looked down at her. When I looked back up at Serena, she seemed as if she knew what to do.

"I'm gonna need some serious power you guys. I can heal her. Maybe even Momma too." She said as she looked down on Gabriella. My grin turns into a smile as I gently laid her head on the ground. Gohan gently lays Mistress Kairavi right next to her. Getting up I joined my brother in laws who were standing behind the girls, Serena and Darien. She turned for a moment over to Darien who only gave her a reassuring smile, telling her it was okay with him. The girls continued to stand behind Serena as all of them started focusing.

"MERCURY ETERNAL POWER!"

"MARS ETERNAL POWER!"

"JUPITER ETERNAL POWER!"

"VENUS ETERNAL POWER!"

Eventually I could pick out all of the girls colors that landed onto Serena forming a nice pink wave on her. In her Neo Queen Serenity form her crown started shining brightly as she started summoning the Silver Imperium Crystal. The little glass bead started glowing brighter and brighter I eventually had to close my since it was so bright. All together the girls shouted, "SAILOR PLANET HEALING!" with a huge pink burst from Neo Queen Serenity, I heard some movement from my girl. I quickly rushed over to Gabriella as she started waking up. At first she looked to me, then Neo Queen Serenity, then to the girls and her brother's and then back to me. All in a quick rush.

"Again, why am I always the one who gets knocked out!" she complained as she crossed her arms, her face red with anger. Everyone was laughing but out of nowhere Mercury was starting to act a little weird. Goten was the first one who noticed and then me not a moment later.

"Are you alright Amy?" Goten worried. I started to as well since she was looking a little green. Almost like the color on Sailor Jupiter's uniform.

"I'll be fine; I think I used too much energy to wake them up or something." Amy told us. Goten escorted her back to the castle as I looked over to Kairavi. Nothing changed in her! I looked up to my father worried again. He only stared at her shocked. Jupiter was the only one who noticed this with me.

"Why didn't the healing work on Kairavi?" Jupiter wondered as the remaining people turned their attention on to us.

"If only Mercury had her Mini Computer out she would be able to analyze why…" Venus sighed as she trailed off.

"Maybe we should just put her in her room. Maybe that'll jog her memory." Gohan suggested. I had only one idea that might jog her memory. I looked over to Gabriella; she already knew what I was thinking before I even said it. I didn't want it to be the solution but it might be the only way to bring back our Kairavi…

"Rini." Gabriella suggested as she rose from her knees with my help. Some of the girls caught on but Serena was the one who didn't catch on. Darien almost looked like he wanted to kill me for even suggesting his only daughter to the situation. If there was another way I would choose it in a heartbeat, along with Gabriella. Before Kairavi was turned into one of them, just like her mother she was ecstatic about having her niece around and would do anything to protect her. This might be the thing to bring her back to normal.

"Have you gone completely insane you two?" Darien started to get angry. "If you want my only daughter's life to be at risk it is not gonna happen!" he yelled as he looked like he wanted to punch us. After Darien said what he did, Serena was able to understand what was happening. She never showed any emotion even though I had a feeling she was thinking along the same lines as Darien. A love from a mother to their daughter's is never ending. I've seen it from my mother, Chi-Chi, Gabriella, Raye, now even Serena herself. Serena walked over to the both of us not fully meeting our eyes. But from what I could tell she looked like she could cry at any moment.

"We can try but if Kairavi can't back to normal…" Serena trailed off.

"We know." Gabriella interrupted Serena as she got up and hugged our daughter. All of us started walking back in silence all except for Darien. He kept shouting at us saying that if she wakes up and ends up hurting her, he would find a way to kill me and Gabriella. Mostly me since it was my idea. We reached the Crystal Palace; Gohan was still holding a passed out Mistress Kairavi. To me it didn't look like she was going to wake up any time soon. So for now Gohan put her in her bedroom, next to me and Gaby's room but Gohan and Vegeta guarding her door. Darien eventually went to a different part of the palace to cool his head with some of the girls trying to make him see why we chose this idea. I know how Darien felt. The bond between a father and daughter is a lot more then mother and daughter, even though that might not seem like it with our family.

It was probably around midnight when we heard Ki blasts going off in every direction. Gabriella and I were sleeping as we heard it. Even though I had to shake her awake a little to get her attention. I swear more and more each day she acts like Goku. We bolted for her room to find the bedroom door burned to a crisp. Gohan and Vegeta trying to reason with her as the dodged her attacks on them. There just doesn't seem like there is way to do so anymore, trying to see reason. When I went to find Gabriella, she was no longer by my side. Before I was able to go to wherever she might have gone she was back in an instant. I looked down in her arms to find a pink little bundle in her arms, knowing for sure it was Rini.

"KAIRAVI SELENITY BRIEFS!" Gabriella shouted next to me as she reappeared. Rini was already awake but it still startled her somewhat. One of the girls tried grabbing her from Gabriella but she wouldn't budge. When Kairavi was finished attacking Gohan, she stopped moving to look to us. Very cautiously Gabriella moved closer and closer she was five feet away from our daughter. Kairavi only looked down on Gabriella and Rini with so much hate I could have felt it from where I was. It made me look away for a brief second. I heard footsteps coming up from behind me and all of the Soldiers were finally here. Uranus looked like she wanted to murder Kairavi already. How does she even know what happened? I guess she heard from Serena. Before all of them would try to get to them, I stretched out my hand, stopping them midway.

"We have to get to Rini; Small Lady could be in grave danger!" Sailor Pluto hollered at me. I only kept my hand out, not saying a word as I started listening to my wife.

"Kairavi, I know you're in there!" Gabriella began, she almost sounded on the verge of tears, and I was myself at one point. "I know you think it's all Rini's fault for some reason but it wasn't her. She's a baby for goodness sakes!" Kairavi looked down on the little pink bundle with a confused look to her face. Looking back up at her mother she slowly descends to touch Rini, but before she was able to Sailor Uranus and Pluto attacked her, making her fly to the other side of the room.

"PLUTO TIME TYPHOON!"

"URANUS TORNADO STORM!" Kairavi landed on the other side of the room, but she wasn't knocked out which astonished me. Those were new attacks Pluto and Uranus used, more powerful from the ones they used to use. Getting angry at everyone around her she disappears in one big puff of black smoke. Damn because of the attacks they did she ran away! Now she was probably back on Nemesis.

"Why the hell did you do that for?!" I shouted at Uranus and Pluto. They only looked down at me with concern in anger wrapped all in one.

"She was going to hurt Small Lady we had to protect her! It's our job to protect the Royal Family!" Sailor Uranus remarked.

"Then what the hell is Kairavi to you?" I snapped back. "She is Gabriella's and I's daughter nothing you can do will change that!" I yelled. When I looked back over to Gabriella for help, she was crying now, silently, as she continued to hold Rini closer to her.

"Whatever Wiseman did to our daughter Trunks," she began. "She is completely evil now. I could just feel the coldness off of her skin; the way she looked at Rini confirmed it too. As Kairavi is concerned we are no longer her parent's. She only has hate for us now, thanks to Diamond." The tears started rolling down her face as she started walking towards wherever Serena could be.


	15. A Hundred Years Later

_**Gabriella POV**_

_**A Century Later**_

It's been a Century since that battle after Serena's coronation into Neo Queen Serenity. Many attempts have been made to try and retrieve Kairavi but none of them have been done right. I would go myself to get her but Serena wanted me in the palace at all times for protection along with her husband and king, Darien. Every time I would think about Kairavi hurting people because of what was in her I would get so mad that I would someone who was only trying to help me. I try not to think about it so much but nothing seemed to be working. Every time I would cry myself to sleep, with Trunks trying his best to calm me down. It sometimes works but only to certain degree. I couldn't tell what he was thinking about this entire situation, but I can tell he was trying to be strong for me. I didn't want him to do that but I couldn't form the words to tell him.

A lot has happened in both battle and family over the last century. On the night of Serena's coronation, Amy had claimed that she wasn't feeling well, looking really green in my eyes. It turned out that she had morning sickness and was roughly one month pregnant at the time. Nine months later and I became a proud Aunt of Mariah Son, the daughter of my younger twin brother and Amy. As Mariah was growing up she was just as different as Rini on occasion along with Mina and Lita's kids. Together there was Reza Jr, Mariah, Leah and Makayla, all make up a Mini Sailor Soldier quartet, like with what Serena had, Rini with her asteroid Soldiers and now Kairavi with hers. Leah was the daughter of Lita, transforming into Sailor Mini Jupiter, and Makayla was Sailor Mini Venus being the daughter of Mina. Looking at those girls remind of Serena in her Sailor Moon days fighting alongside with her own Sailor Soldiers. If only Kairavi were here, she would be thrilled to be in the same group with them. Luna and Artemis, Serena and Mina's cat guardian's had a little kitten named Diana. Diana was assigned to be Rini's familiar as she continued on in life.

Each girl was powerful in their own right. Mariah, being the daughter of a Super Saiyan was able to transform into one while she was Sailor Mercury, unlike Serena when she first started, she was able to control both energies in her and use the at her will. Reza Jr has gained a new attack with her first form now but there doesn't seem that there would be a power upgrade any time soon. The same thing going for Leah and Makayla.

As Rini, Mariah, Reza Jr, Leah, and Makayla grew in Crystal Tokyo some them stopped at age 16, looking forever young and having there planets symbol on their foreheads when not transformed. Rini on the other hand stopped growing at the age of nine, and for some reason Rini has trouble becoming a Super Saiyan and a Sailor Soldier. I figured being a Sailor Soldier would be the thing that would become easier for her. But every time anyone would suspect anything about Rini, she would prove us wrong and be the complete opposite. Unlike the other girls Rini doesn't have the Crescent Moon on her forehead like her mother. I never noticed that as she was a baby and honestly, I wasn't looking for it but when the other girls were born that's when I began to take notice.

Rini was just like how I remembered when the other her came to visit or help us. She was stubborn, sometimes a crybaby like her mother, but, she was also, kind, polite thanks to me, and a head strong little girl. Sure she can't transform into anything but she was able to hold her own in a battle if needed. Sometimes I would sneak her away to train her one on one or just say we were and hang out. I could tell she's comfortable telling me anything, and that I wouldn't tell anyone else. I remember this bond from when we first met.

As for me nothing has changed. After the incident after the coronation I began training again, trying to build my strength back up. Now that I didn't have the fainting or headache spells, I was actually a pretty decent fighter according to Vegeta whenever I trained with him. He even went as far as comparing me to my own father, that the more power I gained the more I could kill a planet if I tried. I remember him doing something like this when he first turned into Super Saiyan 3, the Earth was shaking to the point where it could explode. I highly doubt that I was strong like that but I took his compliment. I don't even know if I can make it past level two and he's already comparing me to my father! Not that I didn't mind the compliment's from him.

Crystal Tokyo was now the world's Super Power. Everyone comes to us for help if needed and we will. Neo Queen Serenity would use the Silver Imperium Crystal and then the battles would end and the enemy would bow down and serve us. As for the Black Moon clan we see them from time to time. Emerald, not too long ago, joined them while I was out and about of the Crystal Palace. I was able to send her to Nemesis but let's just say that Serena and Darien don't like me being out of the Palace that much anymore. Rubeus and the Spector Sisters have yet to appear and I have a feeling it's only a matter of time. The last time anyone saw him was a Century ago and the only people that kind of saw him was Kairavi and Reza while doing there guarding duties. Everyone seemed to be on edge lately knowing this, and I have to admit that I was too.

Right now I was waiting for Rini to get out of school, she wanted to be near other people instead of locked up in the Palace all of the time. I wouldn't blame her, the palace even drives me crazy sometimes. The bell finally rang for my granddaughter to get out of class, it didn't take me long to see a little pink top walking towards me. When I first saw her, she seemed a little upset, like she could start crying. When she reached me she only hugged my waist.

"What's wrong Rini?" I asked as I bent down to her level.

"The other kids are making fun of me Grandma Gabriella." When she said that something within me made me want to scream at all of those little kids, telling them they had no idea what they were saying. I only smiled as I grabbed her hands, making her look at me.

"What were they saying?"

"They were saying that I wasn't momma's daughter since I can't transform into a Saiyan or Soldier. Then they even pointed the fact that I didn't even have a Crescent Moon on my forehead like she does." Rini told me through sobs.

"Small Lady Serenity, don't you dare think those things!" I told her, using her birth given name. She knows that I only use it when I want her attention, she was still trying to calm down through sobs as I continued talking to her. "You are your mother's daughter."

"How do you know, Grandma? You weren't there, Grandpa Trunks even told me." I flinched when she said those things. It still pains me to this day that I didn't get to see my own granddaughter being born. But when I do see my husband again he was going to get a very long speech from me.

"I know because you look like her, act like her, sometimes I swear you talk like her." I giggled, she did too, no longer crying. She started smiling. "I know I wasn't there for your birth but I was there for everything else. And I promise you Rini that I always will be there. No matter what happens." I promised her. I feel like if I made this promise, that it'll make up for me not being there at her birth. But I think I will always feel guilty no matter what. After I said what I did, Rini started smiling and giggling again. I picked her up, but her on my shoulders and started walking back to the Crystal Palace. Everyone was bustling about as I continued walking with Rini on my shoulders. That's when I noticed Vegeta coming towards me, I was starting to worry that the trip to Nemesis that all of the Mini Soldiers did, didn't work out. Rini was starting to want down, so I let her. She stayed near me as I talked with my father-in-law.

"What happened Vegeta?" I worried about one of the girls. Vegeta sounded a bit annoyed.

"Oh Eternal Mercury's daughter started getting cocky when she was fighting on Nemesis while the real fighters were trying to bring back…" I gave him a sharp look as he almost mentioned Kairavi's name. Rini doesn't know the full story just yet and I honestly didn't want her to know. How would a girl around the age of nine be able to handle the fact that she has an evil Aunt who will do anything to destroy her? "Any way, Mercury is fine but the rest of the little group is pissed off since it's the third time Mariah did something like this." He rolled his eyes while giving a groan of frustration. I joined along with him, knowing he was right. Sometime Mariah acted too much like her father, I swear she is going to get herself killed if she kept this up.

"Thanks for letting me know Vegeta, did Goten talk to her or was it Amy?" I asked.

"I don't know, Mariah broke her leg so now she can't fight for a few weeks. Goten probably did, I'll see you around Gabriella, Serena has been calling me all afternoon apparently." Vegeta told me as he started heading that direction. I sighed as Rini grabbed my hand again as we started heading down to the Hospital Wing of the Palace, a place I know all too well unfortunately. Rini started talking again, she was so quite that I almost didn't hear her.

"Hey Grandma?" She asked.

"Yes Rini?"

"What was Great-Grandpa V talking about involving Nemesis? Who are you guys trying to get?" I stopped dead cold in my tracks. I knew that there would be a day where someone was going to have to tell her, and I was hoping that person would be Darien or Trunks maybe even Serena. But Serena is always so busy sometimes I don't even see my own daughter during the day, the same going for Rini. I sighed as I told her. It wasn't the full story but it was enough hopefully where she won't ask too many questions.

"A long time ago Rini," I began as I grabbed her hand and began walking again. "Grandma and Grandpa had two beautiful daughters, your momma, and another one named Kairavi." I flinched at her name again but thankfully Rini didn't notice. "As Crystal Tokyo was slowly starting to form, something happened to the second daughter."

"What happened to my Aunt?" She wondered as she was glued into the story.

"Well Kairavi was kidnapped by this evil prince who wants nothing but the destruction of our beloved home. He took her thinking that we would trade for something else he wants."

"What does he really want if he doesn't really want my Aunt?"

"The Silver Imperium Crystal." I lied. How was I supposed to tell her that he was really after her mother? That they only turned Kairavi and Sapphire evil just to hurt her. I think Diamond always wanted his brother back but I don't think he ever intentionally wanted Kairavi. It didn't sound like it to me anyway when Gohan told me she got kidnapped. Rini never said anything as we entered the hospital room where the Mini Quartet was hanging over Mariah. What did my niece do now to get herself hurt? When I entered the room went completely silent. "What happened?" I questioned Mariah. She only crossed her arms and looked away from me. Makayla, Leah, and Reza all lead me outside of the room.

"Her cockiness is what got her." Makayla snapped.

"Chill it May." Leah said. Makayla only rolled her eyes. "When we were up on Nemesis, Mariah decided on heading inside the Castle by herself. Knowing full well that Kairavi could be in there along with Diamond and Wiseman. But before Mariah could even get inside, Sapphire appeared and pretty much broke her leg." Leah explained.

"I think I know the reason to this girls."

"What is it Ms. Gabriella?" Makayla was still pretty furious with her fellow comrade. "This the third time we've had to do this! If Mariah didn't get so stubborn, I'm pretty sure we could have gotten her out of there!" She yelled in frustration.

"MAKAYLA AINO!" I heard Eternal Sailor Venus shout. "Don't you dare yell at Gabriella young lady!Say your apologies, you should know better." Venus ordered her daughter. Very stubbornly she did and then stomped off to another part of the palace. Everyone only laughed watching her do so.

"So Makayla to do that!" Reza commented.

"Agreed RJ" Leah laughed.

"Oh Leah, don't forget you have your math class this afternoon." Her mother reminded her.

"But Mom, I hate math!" the daughter of Lita complained.

"I don't care you still have to do it." Lita ordered. Eventually Leah followed behind Makayla.

"Seriously where do our daughters get that behavior from? I know it's not from me. It has to be her dad." Venus only shook her head.

"Well I can kind of see it on Makayla's part as for my daughter I think this is just normal behavior. Well she has been training with Vegeta a lot lately, maybe his attitude rubbed off on my kid!" Jupiter giggled.

"Well that is a possibility, when I first started training with Vegeta, I was the same way, I swear my mother wanted to slap my face silly sometimes. " I laughed remembering all the arguments me and my mother had. After saying goodbye to Reza, Jupiter and Venus, I decided on talking to Mariah. She was lying in her hospital bed, arms crossed, bluish black hair in a ponytail, looking ahead of her. She wasn't staring at anything in particular, I think she was just bored. When she noticed me coming in, she immediately looked away, almost as if she was ashamed or something. "Mariah," I began, I didn't get the chance to finish as she interrupted me.

"I don't wanna hear a speech Aunt Gabriella. I'm probably already gonna get one from mom and dad." She said. I only smiled as I sat on the edge of her bed. She looked up at me but she then looked away.

"What is really the issue?" she looked like she wanted to tell me but then didn't. She ended up telling me, knowing that I wouldn't tell anyone else. Not even her parents.

"I don't even really know myself Auntie Gabby." She began. "When I was fighting Sapphire he just really seemed like to piss me off. My anger got so uncontrollable that I transformed into a Super Saiyan, charged at him, he was able to grab ahold of my leg and then somehow broke it. I never wanted to go into the Castle but the way we were doing things, it just seemed like the thing to do." She explained with a heavy sigh. She looked down at her bed sheets, not wanting to meet my eyes. I only laughed a little but then she started getting angry with me for laughing at me. "What the hell is so funny?" She demanded. She pursed her lips as she continued to get mad.

"It's nothing out of the ordinary Mariah, I had the same issue when I was first starting to learn how to fight. I was six then and your grandfather seven. We agreed to work together while we were training, and very slowly your Grandpa Vegeta started noticing the same thing you're going through."

"Really Aunt Gabby?"

"Yup, I can help you control it if you want." I offered. Her face lit up when I did and she smiled, I liked it when she did, she looked so much like Amy whenever she did.

"I would love that, I don't know about my father though. Mom would be thrilled."

"Let me deal with my twin honey. Now rest up that leg, I don't wanna see you moving until you can young lady." I pretended to order around. She only laughed as she watched me leave the hospital room. I sighed when I left her room, wondering what to do next.

_**Neo Queen Serenity POV**_

I hated meetings with a passion, but this one concerned Kairavi. Maybe even Sapphire but I have a feeling they were more concerned about my sister then anything. I was kind of shocked with who they were being more concerned about. Sapphire is someone my baby sister cared about a lot, so I figured he would be just as high on the opportunity list. Everyone was arguing on what to do in the Command Center. The Mini Sailor Soldiers tried to get Kairavi back today but failed due to my cousin's stubbornness and lack of control on her anger. I remember Momma telling me she had this and the issue of negative energy, she was really challenged when she was learning how to train under Grandpa V. I sighed as I laid back in my seat. I would give anything right now to see Rini, or maybe even train with Grandpa or Daddy or anyone of my Uncle's. But no, I had to play queen today and listen to Goten and Uranus fight about Mariah. I didn't even know what the argument was fully about, but when I heard Uranus say she wanted one of Mariah's only means of transportation, I started paying attention. This is the same that happened with Kairavi. I wasn't about to let it happen to my cousin.

"No." I said out of nowhere. Uncle Goten was grinning as he crossed his arms, thinking he had won the argument. Eternal Sailor Uranus, turned to face me, shocked at my answer.

"But your highness, it is obvious that Mariah isn't capable to control of both her Saiyan and Soldier side at the same time, the same thing happened with Kairavi and now it's happening all over again with Mariah!" Uranus explained. This put me over the boiling point. Everyone knows not to say anything bad about my baby sister. I know she is evil right now but she is still my sister, it's not her that's doing those things, it's the Malefic Black Crystal that is doing it. The Kairavi that I know wouldn't do such a thing to harm innocent people. Goten was wanting to hurt Uranus for saying such a thing about his daughter Eternal Mercury was able to stop him in time. I rose from my seat at the head of the table, looking directly at everyone.

"My family will not be harmed in this." I began as my eyes zoomed in on Uranus. "Mariah I know is working very hard in controlling this but you know Amara that is _not_ the reason on why Kairavi is the way she is, Diamond had no intention on getting her but he did so he could get to me. And it did. Just not the way he thought." She didn't say anything as I looked to everyone.

"I think it's partly my daughter's fault Serena." Eternal Venus began. "Makayla can get a little hot headed when she's not listened to. She is the leader of that group as far as I am aware, I guess Mariah wasn't listening, they started arguing and it led to where they are now." I only smiled at Mina, knowing she was trying her best at raising Makayla alone. Her marriage didn't work but it led to Makayla's birth, knowing Mina, she wasn't going to give up her daughter. The same thing happened to Lita as well with Leah all though I think the guy couldn't handle Lita being Eternal Sailor Jupiter and eventually Leah taking her place. I looked at each of the Soldiers one last time before I got up and left the room but I held my glare with Uranus the longest, hoping she got the message.

"If anyone tries to take away Mariah's privilege of being a Sailor Soldier thinking she could turn evil just because of her Super Saiyan nature then they are misinformed and will be dealt with. I know Kairavi is evil but she is still part of the Royal Family along with Mariah they deserve the same respect you give me. Is that understood to everyone?" I wondered. Everyone eventually agreed with me, but Uranus was the last to do so while Uncle Goten was smiling thinking he had won the battle against Sailor Uranus. I have a feeling the battle has just begun not only within the Black Moon Clan but also within my family.


	16. Rubeus Makes The Scene

_**Gabriella POV**_

Mariah was finally healed from her broken leg. We've been training non-stop it seemed like since she has been released by the doctor who oversaw her. She was great and powerful fighter, like her father and grandfathers before. Her temper during fighting was starting to subside but Neo Queen Serenity thought it would be a good idea to keep the Mini Quartet grounded for a while until we know for sure she won't have any issues for Makayla. Goten wasn't even angry with her when he found out, only a little worried about Eternal Sailor Uranus. She even went as far as wanting to take one of Mariah's means of transformation. This happened to Kairavi and no way was I about to let that happen again. She was scared and determined now that everyone's eyes are on her. Even her fellow comrades were starting to worry about it but that was mostly Makayla since she was the leader, taking after her mother. Right now I was training with Mariah before I went to go get Rini from school. This is how it has been since Mariah was released. Gohan and Goten were watching from below along with Eternal Sailor Mercury. She was trying to see if there was a way to improve Mariah's fighting techniques but from what I have been experiencing, she was actually really good and even a bit of a challenge. After another blast from me and she was flung back into a wall. She wasn't done yet but I can tell she was getting a little worn out and a little pissed off at my excessive Ki blast attacks.

"MERCURY BUBBLE WAVES!" Mariah screamed as she aimed at me. From some reason the bubble waves caught me off guard and I landed on the ground, back first. I de-transformed without meaning too. Sailor Mercury floated above me, worried as everyone else ran over to me. I told them I was fine as Mariah landed in front of me. "I didn't you too much did I Aunt Gabby?" Mariah smirked. I only laughed along with her; this seemed to calm everyone else in the Training Center.

"Not at all." I turned to her mother. "Well Amy, how did she do?" Eternal Mercury only smiled at her daughter, along with Goten.

"I think you have finally got the hang of it again!" Eternal Mercury hugged her daughter.

"Never been more proud!" Goten agreed. Mariah's smile got even bigger after she went back to normal. I looked to the clock in the Training Center and almost freaked out. Rini got out of school in five minutes! She was going kill me for me being late!

"Hey I got to go get Rini guys; she'll kill me if I'm late!" I hollered as I waved back at everyone. When I finally got out of the palace I started flying directly to Rini's school. The bell had just rung and I could pick out Rini the most out of all her friends. There were a bunch of kids circling her it seemed like as I landed. My blood was starting to boil as I figured these kids were the ones who were making fun of her. When I landed they immediately stopped talking. "Whatever you're saying to my granddaughter you can say to my face you little brats!" I yelled a little as I tried to keep my cool. Rini was sniffling a little as I stated the little brats down.

"Dude she's the mother of Neo Queen Serenity! Run!" one little boy laughed. I rolled my eyes while giving a slight groan.

"I swear kids these days! You think parents would raise them better!" I sighed as I looked down on Rini, she was still looking down on the ground, crying. "Rini?" I worried as I bent down to her level. "Were they saying the same thing again?" I asked her. She only nodded. I pushed her in to me as she continued crying. Why did children have to be so cruel to other children? I sighed once more as I picked her up and started carrying her home. On my way back to the Palace someone was heading towards us, it was Trunks with Eternal Sailor Neptune. What were they doing out and about of the Palace? "What are you guys doing out here?" I wondered. Rini had her head on my shoulder by now.

"Oh nothing, Trunks and I just needed some fresh air is all Gabriella." Neptune told me.

"Oh okay I thought something happened with you being in uniform and all Michele."

"Serena want's all Soldiers but the Mini and Asteroid Quartet to be doing so. I have no idea, I guess for authority reasons or something." Trunks explained. "What happened Rini?" Trunks worried as he started noticing she was upset. She never replied to her grandfather as she nudged her head away so he couldn't see her face along with Neptune.

"I'll explain later." I told him, he nodded understanding. As we were about to head back to the Palace people started screaming and running in all different directions. I was frantically looking for the attacker wondering who it could be. No one was wanting to make them known to us.

"We have to get Rini out of here!" Trunks shouted as he got in front of me and Rini.

"But we have to fight! We can't leave the innocent unprotected!" Neptune countered as she stayed behind me. Rini was shaking as she was getting more scared by the minute. I have to do something before the enemy makes them known to us, I power up just a little with Trunks copying my movement. A black wave of electricity was able to knock Sailor Neptune off of her feet and out cold.

"Neptune!" both Trunks and I shouted. "What should we do, we can't fight with Rini here." I told him as hugged her closer. I can feel getting even more scared by the minute. First she was being teased at school and now she has to deal with this? This is not a good day for Rini.

"I know but what are we gonna do?" Trunks wondered as a figured finally reappeared in front of us. It was Rubeus! Looking down on us with those eyes of his made me want to look away. His forehead already had the Black Crescent Moon. When did Rubeus join the Black Moon Clan? I have a feeling that Kairavi probably told them where he was lurking so they wouldn't have to do it on their own. Selfish bastards!

"So there's the little one called rabbit." Rubeus snickered again as he landed.

"You will have to get through me to get to my granddaughter and wife first!" Trunks yelled as he threw his first blast. Rubeus was able to dodge it with ease. Getting angry, he just kept firing at him until another figure reappeared in front me. In big puff of black smoke, Mistress Kairavi reappeared in front me, with nothing but hatred towards me. I was slowly taking steps back but I was doing so towards a wall. Now I was trapped with no way of getting Rini out safe. Where is everyone else when you need them?

"Face it mother. You're done." Kairavi said harshly as she continued to walk closer to me. Before she was able to get to me though, something made Kairavi stop and look towards the Crystal Palace with fear. It was from the tallest tower, the North Crystal Tower. A bright white light was shining from it and it seemed as if it was aiming directly over to us. But wait. Isn't that where Neo Queen Serenity spends her time when she has some alone time at least? Mistress Kairavi had to almost shield her eyes from the brightness of what I could immediately tell was the Silver Imperium Crystal. Neo Queen Serenity was healing Kairavi from the Palace! How was she able to know we were in trouble though? When I looked his way, Rubeus must have been caught off by the light of the Crystal since he disappeared during his fight with Trunks. Mistress Kairavi was on her knees now as her thoughts of good were consuming her, her hand on her head. I was almost surprised that Wiseman was letting this kind of thing happen to one of his people. _Neo Queen Serenity, how are you able to do this? _

_**Neo Queen Serenity POV**_

When I felt the negative forces were back here on Earth I know I couldn't be dormant any longer. From where I could see in the North Crystal Tower, I was able to see the attack from where it happened. Mistress Kairavi looked like she wanted to choke the life out of our mother but I know she would regret it later if she did. So I knew I had to at least attempt at the thought of the Crystal again. Dad was fighting Rubeus while Momma was holding Rini and wondering what to do without hurting my daughter. Summoning the Silver Imperium Crystal I was able to send the great light down on to the battle field where Mistress Kairavi was at the moment. Her evil thoughts and powers were slowly starting to weaken under the light, all of the good memories trying to regain their place in her mind. With another pull into the Crystal, I noticed the change in my sister once more. She was getting back to normal! _I know you know Kairavi! I love you and so do our parents they have never abandoned you! Neither will me, Rini and Darien! Please Kairavi all will be forgiven if you just surrender to the power of the crystal! _ I yelled in my mind. But I knew she was able to hear me.

_**Gabriella POV**_

After another pull of light from the Silver Crystal, the light disappeared. Mistress Kairavi was no more as I put Rini down near Neptune and rushed over to her passed out form. Trunks tried shaking her awake but nothing seemed to work.

"Should we take her back to the Palace?" I wondered as I continued to try and wake her up. That's when I noticed her Black Crescent Moon was now replaced with the usual golden one her black dress was back in her Princess Selenity attire.

"Probably. Kairavi is definitely gonna cause up a storm. I bet you anything Uranus is going to want in her prison somewhere here." Trunks laughed as I went to go pick Rini back up. She was a little shaken up from the battle. I don't blame her really. Trunks and I made sure Neptune was alright, she seemed perfectly healthy after the light of the Crystal. I guess it helped not only Kairavi but Neptune's injuries as well. When we trudged back into the hospital, everyone immediately started swarming us with questions; I yelled getting frustrated and then scheduled a meeting in the Command Center. Not only after making sure Rini Kairavi were alright. I was with Bulma now who agreed to watch her great-granddaughter. I smiled when I saw the two together. It reminded me of when I was a little girl, wanting to see Bulma and help her build the ships rather than play with Trunks and Goten. After making sure Rini was okay after her horrible day, I went to the Hospital wing to where Kairavi would be staying. Why does it seem like I go to this place a lot? When I got to Kairavi's room, nurses were done tending to her. She was still passed out on the bed from the healing of the negative energy. She was going to be out for a while. I know the feeling but at least Kairavi will wake up soon.

As I entered Command, I could hear Neo Queen Serenity shouting over everyone. I rushed in; wanting to know what all of the commotion was about. Neo Queen Serenity and Eternal Sailor Uranus were looking like they wanted to harm each other with Darien and Gohan holding one of them.

"I told you Uranus you are not hurting my baby sister!" the queen shouted. "I know for a fact that she is back to normal!"

"How?" she barked. "For all we know, this might be a plan from Wiseman!"

"I used the damn Silver Imperium Crystal that is how I know Amara!" she continued to yell. Sometimes when Serena would get really mad, she would start crying out of anger. That was what was happening. I rushed over to Serena, and just hugged her. She was still crying into me when I looked directly over to Sailor Uranus.

"Kairavi should be left alone, and so should Mariah. If either one of them are hurt you would have to deal with me. _Alone._ Is that understood?" everyone nodded even Uranus. I guess she was just tired of everyone being against her all of the time. I grabbed Serena's hand and literally pulled her out the room. Along the way, people bowed. I was still not used to that since it's happen to me on occasion. We finally reached the hospital wing when I heard little girl calling for her momma. It was Rini. She was running down the hallway, tears still in her eyes. Was she still upset for what happened at school? Or was it the battle?

"What is it Small Lady?" Serena asked.

"Momma, the battle against that evil lady was so scary!" She cried onto Serena's dress. "And school wasn't any better either." She continued to cry. Serena only smiled as she put her down on the ground.

"School will get better soon young one, they are just jealous that they aren't apart of something special." She said as she rubbed Rini's head. "As for the evil lady part, she has been taken care of. You don't have to worry about her anymore." Rini's tears all of the sudden stopped and she was happy again. Laughing and smiling like she normal is.

"Okay! I'm gonna go play with the Asteroid Soldiers now! See you later Grandma and Momma!" she said as she waved and started running down the hall. I only laughed at her as I watched her go off down the hallway. The Asteroid Soldiers were probably in school or doing homework or something that Serena made them do. I doubt Rini will be able to hang out with them today. I looked over to Serena but she was already heading down to where Kairavi was sleeping. She seemed so peaceful now as she was. I sat on the edge of the bed. Looking at the Golden Crescent Moon, reassured me that she wasn't going to go back to being her Mistress self.

"What are we going to do Serena?"

"I was hoping you knew." She laughed a little. As we were talking, Kairavi's eyes shot right open. It took her a moment to realize what was happening and as to where she was. She almost seemed like she forgot who we were for a while.

"Momma?" She whispered. I only got closer to her, hugging her. As she was hugging me I felt her looking up at Serena. "Nice crown." She smirked as I looked away. "Thank you for saving me, again." She laughed to herself. "So what did I miss for the last century? How old is Rini now? Anyone else have any kids that I should know about?" Kairavi kept popping out questions so fast we almost couldn't answer them.

"Okay girly calm down." I teased. She only started laughing as she leaned back in her bed. Neo Queen Serenity left after that, saying she needed to do damage control. It was just like when she was a little girl all over again. When Kairavi was little around Rini's age, when she would have a bad day, I would stay in her room till she fell asleep and just talk. It would be very quick of course but right now she was wide awake, and actually happy it seemed like. "So what did they do to you up there?" I wondered. Kairavi only looked away, she almost didn't know if she should tell me but she did anyway.

"A lot. "She smirked but then she actually told me. "It's kind of hard to remember Momma." She told me as she continued to look down on her sheets. She started crying. "I'm so sorry Momma! All of this my fault! If I would have just killed Phantom when I was supposed to none of this would have happened!" She started yelling as tears were streaming down her face.

"None of this is your fault Kairavi! We knew this was going to happen, it was only just a matter of time." I soothed her. She seemed to calm down some and then eventually she fell asleep again. When I knew she was fats asleep, I left the wing. _What did Diamond do to you to make you think such things Kairavi? What is his plan exactly that involves you and our beloved Neo Queen Serenity?_

_**Kairavi POV**_

After literally crying for hours I was finally asleep in the Hospital wing of the Crystal Palace. Having nurses treat me as I did. I could feel what they were thinking and when I was awake I knew what they were thinking through open eyes. They were thinking the word _traitor._ But I wasn't! Prince Diamond put a spell on me or something to make me evil with that stupid Malefic Black Crystal! Each day he would add more and more. Till I couldn't almost take it anymore. When I fell asleep to the sound of mechines and people I was starting to have a dream about the Black Moon clan, the one where I don't belong anymore.

_Finally Sapphire has rejoined us! I was overfilled with joy when I saw Diamond carry him in his arms. But held back by Emerald. While I was attacking the Palace with Diamond, Wiseman had discovered though she herself wasn't ready to attack the Palace just yet. I had to agree with Wiseman for once, Emerald just started out, she was weak with no powers of her own to claim. As I was trying to get free from Emeralds hold, I started getting angry. _

"_Let go of me now Emerald." I demanded. _

"_You're not a Princess here Kairavi."_

"_Mistress Kairavi to you." I snapped. She only laughed. _

"_Mistress Kairavi? What kind of name is that?" She laughed as she let go of me. _

"_At least I have someone to love, and loves me back! Prince Diamond will never love you!" I shouted at her. _

"_Is that so?" _

"_He's in love with Neo Queen Serenity always has been always will be." I told her. She only pursed her lips and stomped off somewhere else. I only laughed at Emerald knowing how foolish she is. I started walking to where Diamond took Sapphire. I had to see him, at least even if he doesn't remember our love. I'm surprised I still feel any amount of love. I guess the good Kairavi in me still wants to be with him. When I finally reached the main meeting room, I noticed Wiseman was up and talking with Prince Diamond. Diamond was holding his brother in his arms, demanding that Wiseman give him life and power. 'NO! Don't let him do that to my Sapphire!' The good me shouted in my head. How is she able to form thoughts in my head? She should be completely gone with all the negative energy in me! I continued to listen to Diamond and Wiseman's conversation. _

"_Please Wiseman, he's my brother let him be safe here." He pleaded. _

"_We already have enough people Diamond and we are yet to see Rubeus and the Spector Sisters that you speak of. "_

"_I know but…" Wiseman interrupted him._

"_If we get rid of Mistress Kairavi maybe he can join, she was never meant to be evil my Prince." Wiseman explained. Get rid of me? Why all of the sudden does he want to get rid of me? I was never going back to my so called family and home. _

"_Kairavi…" I heard Sapphire mumble. Wiseman raised his hands above head and within a flash; a black wave of electricity was shot into him, knocking him out again. _

"_Alright Wiseman." Diamond began. "What do we do to get rid of her from the Black Moon Clan?"_

"_Not only will it get rid of Kairavi but it will also get rid of Crystal Tokyo for good, and you will rule." I left after that not wanting to hear any more of the conversation. Another group of people who never really wanted me. Will I ever fit in with a group of people that I can call my own? I decided on going outside for some decent air. From where the planet was positioned I could see the Earth, with the negative energy my mother would be passed out for eternity if that planet lasts that long. It almost looked like a crystalized sphere with the colors of blue, white, brown and green all swirled into one. I had to admit that it was a decent looking site. I had to think of something fast before Wiseman gets rid of me permanently. 'Serena is the only who will and can help you…' my good side kept ringing in my head. My hand rushed to my head as I fell to the ground. 'No matter what happens she still loves you and will help you and Sapphire get back to normal! You know you want to see Rini again! Along with Momma and Daddy! Don't fight it!' It continued to yell. _

"_NO!" I continued to yell. I wish Wiseman would just end me so the torture could end…_

I don't know how long I was asleep but I bolted up wide awake. I was no longer attached to wires, but I was still in the Hospital Wing in a gown. I lay back down. Even though I'm glad I wasn't Mistress Kairavi anymore I was still worried. Worried that Wiseman's plan was now going to go into full swing now that I was out of the Black Moon Clan and Rubeus replaced me with the Spector Sisters. I just hope I haven't done too much damage… 


	17. Trust Is Hard To Gain

_**Kairavi POV  
**_

It's been eight more centuries since I have been back in the palace. It hasn't been easy either, especially among the older Sailor Soldiers, mainly Amara. She believes that if I wanted to, I could rush back to Nemesis and spill all of their secrets so they can form a full-fledged attack on Crystal Tokyo. Why would I want to go back to a place where they didn't want me to begin with? There was no logic in what Amara said at all.

It turns out; just like Serena and Rini I have my own Sailor Soldier Quartet. Over the Centuries I was captured on Nemesis three more girls were born. My cousin from Uncle Goten and Aunt Amy, Mariah, Lita's daughter Leah, and Mina's daughter Makayla. Reza was already a sailor soldier before those three were born so there was no need for her to be mentioned. I get along with most of the girls but I had an issue with only one. Makayla. Apparently when I was in my evil state of mind I would always try to attack her the most other than Mariah. Mariah already forgave me for the past battles but I think that was only because we were family. It's getting better between us five, but I think everyone will always be worried that I would go back to them if I was given the opportunity. I was never going to go back! Never!

I was missing Sapphire terribly. During our time together on Nemesis was very little. But when we were together it would get very personal. I'm not going to embellish on what that would mean, you can take your pick. Just like with me, Diamond and Wiseman would inject Sapphire with so much negative energy, he would sometimes forget about us entirely. Then he would remember for a minute and be his old self again until Diamond finds out. It was like watching me from the outside when it would happen. I had trouble keeping what was the truth inside my mind as well. Now I didn't have that issue. I was in my room, staying away from everyone. I could see what they were thinking and I couldn't take the stares anymore. Even though Amara was never there physically I could still feel her presences, an aurora of a traitor in a sense.

Rini is getting used to me. One day when Momma would be getting her from school, Rubeus and I attacked the city like we normally did, even though this was Rubeus' first attack. She saw me for the first time then and I scared the daylight out of her. Every time she would see me, she would cower towards the person who was with her. Under King Darien's orders someone would always be with Rini whenever I would be in the same room as her. Brining me out of my thoughts I heard a knock on my door. It ended up being Serena, I mean Neo Queen Serenity. She smiled a little as she walked over to the window seat and joined me.

"How are you Kairavi?" Neo Queen Serenity wondered. I looked up to her wondering why she was in here alone. Just like Rini, Darien doesn't like her being alone with me anymore, thinking I can snap and kill her if we were ever alone. I would never do anything to harm Serena, no matter what form she takes. She was the same for me, no matter how evil Mistress Kairavi was, she never hurt me. She was always trying to rescue me.

"I've been better." I told her as I looked out the window, away from her. "Why are you here?"

"I snuck away from Darien telling him Momma wanted to see me and you." She Smirked. She lied to get away to see me?

"That's sneaky of you sis." I tried not laughing as I looked back at her. She only giggled. For some reason her laugh cheered me up from my depressing mood. Neo Queen Serenity looked out the window and to the sky. Up in the sky you could see planet Nemesis, with in the last month the planet seemed to be getting closer and closer to Earth. While I was away somehow Momma was able to conquer whatever has been in her for her whole life. Now she was like the rest of us. Wanting the planet to go away and not being able to do anything about it as we stayed awake, seeing it every day when we look outside our bedroom window.

"I was actually wondering if you could watch Small Lady." Serena asked me. Was she actually going to let me be alone with my nine year old niece? Why all of the sudden a change of heart?

"Why now all of the sudden, I've been back for more than eight centuries Serena and no one has even offered me this. Not even Momma and Daddy trust me around Rini!" I hollered at her as she continued to eye me, with no emotion whatsoever.

"I trust you, is that all that matters?" She questioned as she looked directly into my eyes, proving that she meant it. I only smiled a little but Serena noticed it anyway. "I have business to attend to outside the palace so I figured this would be a perfect way for you to get to know her and make everyone else believe you. I think deep down Rini wants to know her aunt even though you were evil at one point." Serena said as she hugged me, I welcomed it and then turned to look back up at her. This is one of the reasons why I adore my older sister more than anyone else in this very Palace. Not even my own parents I idolize anymore.

"I would love that Serena, or should I just call you Neo Queen Serenity now?" I teased, she laughed along with me.

"Either one is okay with me; just don't call me meatball head. Only Darien can do so." She smiled as she got up to leave. I got up with her, getting excited to spend time with my niece. When I was Mistress Kairavi, Momma told me I despised Rini for some odd reason. I blamed her for everyone having their attention on her all of the time, which fuelled the wanting to kill her part. I was starting to wonder if this visit was a bad idea. Will she be scared to be even in the same room as her? I wouldn't blame her if she didn't. When we entered the library we didn't find Rini where she would normally be. This was the time Uncle Gohan normally helped with her homework or just taught her things only high school student should know. "Hey Uncle Gohan, where is Small Lady?" Neo Queen Serenity asked our Uncle.

"I have no idea where that little trouble maker is, she hasn't showed up yet. Just like you and Dad she's always late." Uncle Gohan smirked as he went back to his book.

"Whatever Uncle Gohan, for once I'm trying not to be late!" Neo Queen Serenity grunted. She started running down the hallway as I tried catching up to her. Even in high heels she was still able to run really fast. Serena ended up going down a very long hallway that seemed to get darker and darker the more we went down in it. Now to come to think of it, I don't ever remember going down or seeing this hallway. When we finally reached the end I could see a few lights but even then they were very dim. We stopped when we saw what we were looking for. I was kind of shocked to see where we ended up. The end to this hallway led down to Sailor Pluto, guarding what must be the time-space door that she was always mentioning. She was on her knees as she was talking to Rini; she seemed really upset now that I'm looking down at her. Momma told me that she was getting picked on at school for not bearing the Crescent Moon on her forehead or being able to transform into anything. I wanted to pound those little kids' faces in when I heard that she was being bullied by her own peers. Serena rushes closer to Pluto and Rini. Rini almost looked scared when she did, almost as if she was afraid she might get punished for being down here. Was it a crime to come down to where Sailor Pluto was? I don't see how it could, I always thought Pluto like the company. I know I would if I had to guard that stupid door for all eternity.

"Small Lady Serenity!" Serena scolded her daughter. Rini clung closer to Pluto's leg. "You know better than to be in this hallway!"

"I'm sorry Momma!" Rini looked like she was on the verge of tears. Pluto only smiled as she pushed Rini over to me. Rini was now scared out of her mind now as she was near me. After a minute or so though, she got comfortable in my presences. That was new. It normally takes a few hours before she is able to be calm around me.

"Is it okay for Small Lady to be down here Sailor Pluto?" Serena worried. Sailor Pluto only gave her a gentle smile.

"It's fine with me Neo Queen Serenity. I actually enjoy the company. "She grinned as she looked down on Rini. She stopped crying now when she heard Pluto's words, then she smiles.

"Well then okay," She turned to Rini who was still clutching behind me. Serena started smiling at Rini and she knew she wasn't in trouble anymore. "I have to leave the palace for a little bit along with Papa, Kairavi would love it if she could watch you and spend to time with you Small Lady." Serena smiled as she held out her hand. Rini took it as she went in for a hug. "Be good to Aunt Kairavi okay?" She begged. Rini smiled and nodded.

"Okay Momma." Serena hugged her daughter again and then let go. I grabbed Rini's hand and surprisingly she took it. I looked back to Sailor Pluto and then as we went farther down the hall, it seemed as if she disappeared. I decided on being the one to help Rini with her school work, where Eternal Sailor Neptune and Uranus were guarding the door and Eternal Sailor Mercury using the library's computer. When she got into her work she ignores everything else around her. It sometimes reminds me of my Momma when she does that. Rini was studying History as I would answer any question she may have that I could answer. When I woke up from when I was healed by Neo Queen Serenity, Momma told me everything that I needed to know about her. When she reached the age of nine, Rini all of the sudden stopped growing and has been like this since then. That was over eight centuries ago. I knew the reason why this was. When the older her came back to help us with Phantom, she told me it was because she didn't wake up to her full power and potential. As we were studying Rini all of the sudden started humming some sort of tune I had never heard of. Whatever it was, it was making her happy.

"What is that Rini?"

"Oh Sailor Pluto taught it to me today!" She said cheerfully. "She said whenever I start to feel sad, say the phrase "Abra –Cadabra!" she continued to say it again as she went back to reading her book.

"Were those kids bothering you?" She nodded her head yes.

"Yeah they make fun of me for not being like my mommy. " She looked down as if she wanted to cry. I reached in for a hug. She was shocked at first but then she welcomed it.

"Don't worry about them Rini. They're just jealous because you're so cool." She giggled as she went back to work. It was a while before she needed my help again but she didn't as she closed her book. "What's wrong Small Lady?" it was so out of nowhere when she did this too. I still played along. Or tried to at least until she asked me a certain question that I wish she didn't.

"Why does everyone hate you? You're actually really cool." She asked me. I smiled a genuine smile when my niece asked that.

"Well Rini, "I began. How was I going to tell her? This is the hardest thing I have ever had to do in a long while. "I was kidnapped by a man named Prince Diamond. He used something called the Malefic Black Crystal on me and every time he did my good thoughts were overruled by the evil ones. But then when I came back as someone called Mistress Kairavi, she attacked the city and you and your grandparents. If it wasn't for your mother I would still be on that planet." I explained it to her as I flinched at the memory. I really didn't want to knowing how old she is, but she was going to find out sooner or later. I would rather have it be someone in the family but definitely not Amara, she would have brainwashed the poor child.

"Oh okay!" She giggled. She was more like Serena then she would put on. I laughed with her. The session continued on this way. She would ask a question like what she asked and I would answer as honestly as I could. I was happy to be back but then again I wasn't. Everyone was treating me like I was some kind of killer. I guess in their mind I was, but now that I was back I was never going to revert back to Mistress Kairavi, not even if Sapphire himself would be able to do so. No matter what tactic he used. After Rini was done we decided on walking around the city, of course someone had to come with me. And with all of the Z- Fighters Darien could choose he had to pick Vegeta. I tried to remain civil with him as I held Rini's hand. We decided on the park and Rini noticed some of her friends on the site and ran up to them. It seemed like they were being nice to her so I let her go on her own. It was a long moment of silence before Vegeta spoke again. I wish he didn't since all I wanted to do was slap him.

"I see Rini likes you now. " He was trying to do some small talk I can tell. Vegeta and I never did along. Sometimes I wish I had the bond that he and Serena have and then I would change my mind after an argument between us. It's been like this for as long as I remember.

"Yeah, I knew she would after a while. I just wish everyone else would be like her and Serena. Even some members of my Quartet hate me." I got along with most of them but Makayla doesn't seem to want to forgive me. What did I do to her when I was evil other than target her the most? Sometimes some memories from my evil side are very fuzzy but yet some are really clear. It would annoy me to death.

"Well can you blame them?" Vegeta began. "You almost tried to kill my great-great granddaughter it's no wonder they don't trust you. If I were in Darien's position I would never let you see or touch her." Vegeta snapped back. My blood was boiling over now as he said that. I had no control of my mind whatsoever; no matter how much I tried to fight back! I was close on several occasions but in the end I always needed Serena to save me. Like how I saved her in our previous lives. I crossed my arms from wanting to start a fight with him. If I tried fighting it would just prove everyone was right all along.

"For your information, I had no control over my body or my mind! I figured you of all people would understand what I went through!" I yelled, getting kind of offended.

"What is that supposed mean?" he shouted back, just as loud, some people turned to look at us when our voice became louder.

"Oh you don't remember? Daddy told me you were always getting turned evil by an enemy. For example, Majin Buu, Baby…those are just some people I could recall on the top of my head…!" Vegeta looked like he wanted to slap me silly for bringing it up in public but then stopped when looked behind me. Some women were standing over Rini. I have never seen them before in Crystal Tokyo, who could they possibly be? I ignored Vegeta and started walking over to them. As I got closer I could tell something was odd about them, it seemed like all of their foreheads were covered up, trying to hide something on them. Could they be the Spector Sisters? At that thought I quickly ran over to Rini and pushed her behind me, Vegeta ended up carrying her back to the palace as I dealt with the sisters.

"Who are you?" I demanded with my guard up. The oldest only laughed at my behavior.

"My name is Calaveras and this is my sister Petz. We're new to Crystal Tokyo." Calaveras explained.

"What were you doing with my niece just now?" I questioned. Calaveras only continued to smile at me, but for some reason I can't help but feel it had bad intentions behind it. I got chills down my spine. Was that how I looked to people for eight centuries ago? Now I know how they feel…

"Oh nothing we were hoping that she was Neo Queen Serenity's actual daughter. But alas she wasn't since she didn't have the usual Crescent Moon like her mother and apparently you as well." It caught me off guard when she mentioned the Crescent Moon. Ever since I have been back sometimes I don't even realize that I have one or that I'm in my Princess Selenity attire. It would take me trying to train with my quartet to make me realize this. "Don't worry we will leave the area if you wish." Petz replied. Calaveras and Petz both left the area after that with no backwards glance. I flew back to the castle in a hurry to warn everyone else but I have a feeling that Vegeta had already beaten me too it. I rushed all of the way to the Command Center but no one was oddly there. I started running around the palace but it seemed like everyone was missing all of the sudden. I found two of my members of the quartet who were guarding some door. I knew this place, this was where we held the Imperium Silver Crystal and other important items in her Sailor Moon days Serena wanted to keep for safety. RJ and Leah were guarding the door while in uniform. They smiled when they saw me coming.

"Hey what's wrong?" Leah worried.

"We bumped into some people that might belong to the Black Moon Clan you guys. Where are your mother's? Or any of the older soldiers? Or maybe even Darien and my parents?" I worried. I was panting now since I had been running like crazy. RJ answered for Leah.

"Oh well I know My mom is doing some fire readings for some reason, Eternal Mercury is in the main library with Gohan, Eternal Venus is somewhere with Neptune and I have no idea where Jupiter is." RJ told me.

"Yeah same here I have no idea where my mom could Princess…" I interrupted her before she could even say the word Selenity or any word after it.

"I'll look for one of them myself then. I need to find someone before an attack happens!" I hollered. I felt their stares as I continued running down to the North Crystal Tower, hoping someone was there, everyone just can't be all gone. This is such a rarity when all of the Inner Soldiers weren't together as well as the Outers. It was starting to worry me but I tried calming myself as I went to find my parent's. Maybe they stayed instead of going with Serena like they normally do. I breathed a sigh of relief as I found my father and grandfather. "Daddy something happened when Vegeta, Rini and I were…" I never got to finish as my father interrupted me.

"I know your grandfather just warned me. Your mother went to go call to warn her over the communicator." Dad said with a little bit of a tone in his voice. This is what I was talking about my parents. I don't know what it is but ever since I have gotten back from Nemesis eight centuries ago they haven't been able to trust me anymore. I know they're trying to but it seems like it's difficult for them. I only nodded going to a place where no one's eyes would be on me.

_**Prince Diamond POV  
**_

It was almost time to attack the White Moon Kingdom. We had everyone assembled but now I was waiting for the right moment to strike and the green light from Wiseman. I was in my private room looking at a hologram of the beautiful Neo Queen Serenity. She was out of town for an important meeting for something the King also going with her. Wiseman wanted the queen and everyone else in the castle when we attack. I didn't want any of the other's. I just wanted her, her and her alone. She would make a perfect Dark Queen of the clan. Her sister, who was once Mistress Kairavi, wasn't the same but she seemed to have satisfied my baby brother. I can tell every now and then he misses her more then anything and wants to leave this place, but he wasn't going to get out of my site. Every time I would think he would try to escape, I would use the Malefic Black Crystal's energy to turn him back on my side. As I was staring at the hologram something reappeared behind me. It was only two of the Spector Sisters. I had asked them to go see if Neo Queen Serenity's daughter was there so we would be able to launch our attack. We need her so we know for sure we could end the family line of the White Moon Kingdom. No one is allowed to survive.

"What are the answers ladies?" I asked Calaveras and Petz. Petz answered for her sister.

"We saw the little one called rabbit today Prince Diamond. At first we thought it wasn't Small Lady but it is indeed her." Petz told me as she bowed to me out of respect, Calaveras stepped closer to me.

"We also bumped into what was once Mistress Kairavi and I think Neo Queen Serenity's grandfather. Kairavi approached us but we never gave her too much information." Calaveras told me. They bumped into Vegeta and Kairavi huh? I was surprised King Darien would trust Kairavi around his only daughter but since Vegeta was near her I guess that's why he let her go.

"Thank you Calaveras and Petz, you are dismissed." I told them as they disappeared to somewhere in the Evil Palace. My image of Neo Queen Serenity was suddenly replaced with Wiseman. He normally does this but I wished he didn't especially when I wanted my alone time. "Yes Wiseman?"

"I have a feeling that Neo Queen Serenity will be returning to the Crystal Palace tomorrow that is when we should attack my prince. I am warning you though; the Saiyans are something that you should not mess with. The original Sailor Soldiers, the Mini Quartet, and Small Lady's Quartet are weak right now from no training or anything of the sort; they should be easy to dispose. But again the Saiyan's don't stop training unless they have too." He told me. Tomorrow is the day we finally attack the Crystal Palace! This is the day I have been waiting for about eight centuries. The day I finally make Neo Queen Serenity my… "Prince Diamond you should probably tell the other members of the Clan." Wiseman said calling me back.

"Sure thing Wiseman." I told him as he disappeared. I brought back the image of the beautiful queen. _Soon you will be mine._

_**Kairavi POV **_

_**The Next Day **_

Serena was finally back from her business trip! Now I can finally be with someone who trusts me a hundred percent. Rini was with me at the moment along with my Quartet. They weren't transformed but the original Soldiers were. Makayla can now tolerate being around me and now that I was getting to know her, she was exactly like her mother Mina. She was ditzy maybe even more so, but she was also very loyal to me and everyone else. She told me she was only mad at me because I was always picking on her but then she realized how stupid she was with me and started treating me better. Rini was wanting to see her mother before we dropped her off at school, but I had a feeling Serena was probably very busy but normally when she says that it means she's tired and wants to sleep. We were walking to the North Crystal Tower where my family resigned and a lot of the other Z fighters. I knocked on the door before I entered. I was right about Serena wanting her sleep; she was already passed out in her bed, and in her pajama's. I giggled a little when I saw her like this. It almost reminded me of when she would come home from school or an errand and collapsing on the bed, and not seeing her until the next day. Before I was able to leave though, someone else was in the room. It was only Darien, but I can tell my presence wasn't wanted anymore.

"What are you doing here?" Darien wondered as he stood a few good feet in front of Serena and not too far from where he can't attack. My guard was up now. I can understand why Darien is acting like this but at least my parents are trying to be nice to me and trust me again.

"I was just hoping Serena was awake is all. Rini wanted to see her before she went off to school this morning." I told him as I had my hand on the door knob, getting ready to leave in case he started fighting me.

"Oh well she's very tired as you can see Kairavi, maybe if Serena is awake when she gets home I'm pretty sure she would love to see Small Lady." He told me. I only nodded to him as I went back out to join the girls. I tried putting on a smile but it ended up in a grimace as I bent down to tell Rini.

"I'm sorry Rini it might have to wait till after school. Your Momma is very tired right now." I told her. She automatically looked down on the ground. _I guess she missed Serena then I ever thought she would. Then again Rini hardly sees my sister as it is. _I sighed as I pulled her in for a hug. When I looked up RJ and Mariah only gave me a reassuring nod, telling me that this is normal for her. This kid must feel so lonely sometimes. She gets picked on at school, her parents that she idolizes are always busy or out of the palace, everyone hates her Aunt, trying to tell her to stay away from me. The only friends she really has are me, my quartet, Serena's and her's. She doesn't have friends her own age. All six of us finally reached Rini's school. She stopped at the entrance but then turned to look at us. "It'll be fine Rini! We'll be here waiting for you after school" All of us waved to her goodbye as she went inside to go join her class. I sighed as I did, worrying for my niece. I just hope today gets a little better for her.

"I'm sure Small Lady will be okay Kairavi." Leah said as she smiled. All of us started wandering around the city. "She's like Serena from what I heard from my mom." She giggled.

"Yeah my Momma tells me the same thing cousin! Momma always said that whenever Serena was down she would always feel better when something pops up! Since Small Lady is like her, she'll be fine by the end of the day." Mariah tried to encourage me. I smiled but I still worried about her. From what I could see the bullying from the other kids must have been really bad. I wish I can be there for her and pound those little brats as needed. It must have been bad since she kept repeating the same phrase Sailor Pluto had told her about the day before. After our walking around Crystal Tokyo was done we all retired back to the palace.

"What are guys planning on doing?" I asked them. I really didn't want to be alone; the stares feel more clear when I was. The girls smiled but with the looks on their faces I could tell most of them were busy. I wish I had stuff to do, ever since I got back to this place no one seems to want to give me something to do something or trusts me that I will be able to get it done.

"I have to help my mother with some research on Nemesis along with Uncle Gohan, sorry Kairavi." Mariah told me as she went to that direction.

"Yeah my mom wanted me to train with her today. She's mad at me that I haven't trained for over a month. I have a feeling that it's going to be brutal since I haven't fought and transformed in a while. See you later though!" She waved.

"Mom wanted me to practice my temple chants and do some fire readings with her today. Maybe tomorrow?" my oldest friend asked. RJ hugged me briefly as she went to the direction Mariah went off too. I turned my attention to Makayla. She hasn't said anything yet. Maybe she's going to make something up to get rid of me?

"You know I have to do detail around the palace. I bet you also have to make sure your light is still guarding the Palace." The leader of my Quartet told me. When she said that a bell in my mind ding. The one thing that I actually have to do and I forget about it since I was so worried about Rini! Makayla and I went to front of entrance of the Palace but Makayla stopped when she got her transformation pen out. I smiled when I did the same thing. When I got back I remembered when Sailor Uranus had taken it. That was never gonna happen again, even if I was evil one point in my life.

"VENUS POWER!"Makayla shouted.

"MOONLIGHT ETERNAL POWER!" I shouted after her. When we were done, Sailor Mini Venus couldn't help but look at my uniform with awe.

"You're so lucky Sailor Moonlight!" Makayla exclaimed as we both headed out of the Palace.

"Why is that so May?"

"All of us wish we could have our Eternal forms. My mother says it's the ultimate form of a Sailor Soldier. Kind of like how Super Saiyan 4 is the ultimate form for them. "Makayla explained as we got in front of the Palace. I smiled as she complimented my form.

"Wow Miss Mina is actually right about something!" I teased Makayla. She tried not to laugh so instead she rolled her eyes. The not smiling part wasn't helping either.

"Hey now that's my mother!" she pretended to be mad it at me. She only continued to laugh as she started running around the palace's perimeter and I took to the sky. This would always happen when I did my only job. Someone would take the bottom half and I would take the top. In case someone from the Black Moon clan started attacking the palace. Before I started flying even more I summoned some of the light of the moon and then still clutched it in my hand. I started flying around the entire Crystal Palace. With each I move I did with the light, it seemed as if it followed my movement. When I reached the pointed end of the Palace, which was the North Crystal Tower, I dropped one last bit of light on to it. I don't know why I liked doing it so much, but I guess it's like Christmas when your father helps you putting up the star at the very top. I did another circle around the Palace before I saw Makayla out by the front entrance. I landed and looked up admiring my handy work.

"Did I miss any places?" I asked her.

"Not from what I could see." She told me as she shook her head. "When do you have to go get Rini?" she wondered.

"I think in a few hours. Sometimes I wish the Palace was bigger so my only job would last longer." I sighed. Sailor Mini Venus only laughed as she de-transformed into her civilian self. I copied her as we walked back in the palace.

"Oh Kairavi you have more of a position then you think!" Makayla exclaimed as we started walking to the Command Center. After I do my coating of light around the palace I was to report to Eternal Sailor Venus to let her know nothing happened. Makayla followed me there. I guess she was right when she had nothing to do today.

"What is it if it's just not being the light protecting the palace?" I wondered as we almost reached the Command Center.

"Just being there for Neo Queen Serenity of course! When you were gone on Nemesis for the last eight centuries she was going crazy knowing you weren't here with her. Your parents and everyone else as well." She told me. She started walking faster to Command knowing she was going to be seeing her mom. I smiled but then it quickly went away when I saw Makayla hugging her mom. I told her everything went smoothly and then left the two alone. I wish I still had that bond with my mother. She was here but I was missing her terribly. Daddy and everyone else too, hell, I even miss Vegeta. I know we didn't get along originally but it would be nice to know that he still loved me as his granddaughter like he does with Serena and Rini. Along with everyone else. I decided on heading to my room but once I got there I reached for my bed and cried myself to sleep.

_**Rini POV  
**_

I just want this day to be over with all ready! There were only ten minutes left now as everyone was all goofing around and having fun. I was by myself in the classroom like I normally am. Nobody seemed to want to be my friend because I wasn't like everyone else in my family. Everyone can at least transform into a Sailor Soldier or Super Saiyan but I can't even become a Super Saiyan! Everyone that I would be able to right away like with all Half-Saiyan children. Great Uncle Goten, Gohan, Grandma Gabby and Grandpa Trunks have been able to since they were my age or younger. I don't even have a Crescent Moon on my forehead like my Mommy or my Auntie. Even my Auntie Kairavi's Quartet has the symbol of their planets and yet I have nothing! Why did I have to be so different from them? Why can't I have something that would make resemble them instead of just having my hair styled like Mommies? After our teacher assigned our homework that was due tomorrow the bell had finally rang for everyone to go home. When I got back out to the front of the school no one was there. Where was Aunt Kairavi? She promised she was going to be here to come get me for when school was done for me. I decided on waiting on one of the benches nearby for someone to come pick up. As I was waiting for Aunt Kairavi some kids noticed I was by myself. They were same kids who have been hurting my feelings about not being like the rest of my family. Ricky, who seemed to be the leader noticed me and called his group of friends over. I started thinking of the phrase that Sailor Pluto gave me yesterday but it wasn't working to make me happy again.

"Hey guys look at what have here! It's Small Lady! Don't you think that name suits her well?" Ricky teased.

"Yeah, she's the shortest kid in my PE class!" tears were starting to pull over my eyes but I held them back.

"Sometimes I wonder if you really are Neo Queen Serenity and King Darien's real kid. You don't have the Moon on your head!" he teased.

"I am to Mommies daughter!"

"How do you know pip squeak?" one boy asked. "It's not like you were there for your own birth!"

"I know I am! My Grandma Gabby told me I was!" I fired back at them.

"Yeah but rumor has it that she wasn't even there for your birth so how can you trust her?" they asked. Was that rumor really true? Was Grandma Gabby not there when was I born? I thought she said she was always there for me… but I guess that wasn't all true.

"Yeah you're going to have to find another way to prove it to us!"

"I know turn into a Super Saiyan!" one of them challenged me. I looked to the ground as the tears started getting worse and worse. _Where were Aunt Kairavi and Grandma Gabby at anyway? Normally they're here by now… are they so busy that they forgot about me?_ At the thought I started crying even more and started running home to Crystal Palace. I know I was supposed to wait for someone to come get me but I have a feeling that they all forgot about me. This has never happened before and it kind of hurt that I had stand there and take that entire thing in like I just did. _I know a way for me to prove that I am Mommies daughter, Mommy always said that true members of the Moon Kingdom are the only ones who could touch the Silver Imperium Crystal. So if I can hold it and everything, I just know I can prove everyone wrong!_

I stopped at the turning point for the hallway I was looking for. The room that held the Silver Imperium Crystal. From what I was able to see nobody was guarding it. That was actually kind of odd. Normally one of the Outer Sailor Soldiers was their protecting it. I took my opportunity as I entered the room. Right in the center stood a silver granite stand and the Silver Imperium Crystal on top of it. As I was going for the Crystal I noticed some other cool looking stuff in there but then I turned attention back to what was really important. Very carefully I picked up the tiny little bead of glass, it was so tiny! And light as well! All of the sudden the bright light that was in the crystal suddenly went out and disappeared. Oh now where id it go? Thinking I dropped it I started looking for it on the ground but it was nowhere to be seen. While I was continuing to look for it the whole entire building began shaking like crazy and the roof seemed like it was giving in. what was going on? Before I was able to leave the room and abandoning on looking for the Crystal, one of the pieces of the roof fell from above, hitting my head, and knocking me out cold.


	18. Eternal Sleep

_**Kairavi POV**_

The whole entire Palace was under attack! I was running around with my quartet behind me trying to find Neo Queen Serenity or even Rini. We were dodging rubble along the way, people were screaming to fight their way out. If I had paid attention, Sailor Mini Jupiter wouldn't have needed to move me out of the way. Without saying another word to any of them I tried finding anyone in my family. Momma, Dad, Uncle Gohan and Goten… even seeing Vegeta would calm my fears. By the time we had finally reached the entrance all of stopped out of shock. All of the Inner Soldiers were doing something to Serena! I rushed over to Eternal Sailor Mercury demanding an answer but Mariah only stopped me before I was able to reach her. The closer I looked it seemed as if they were coaxing the Silver Crystal over Serena! What the hell happened?

"MOM!" Sailor Mini Venus shouted. All of the Inner Soldiers turned around as Makayla shouted. By now it looked like crystal styled coffin…

"What are you girls doing?" Eternal Mercury shouted. "You all should be in Eternal Sleep for safety!"

"Eternal Sleep?" Mars asked.

"Is that what happened to Neo Queen Serenity? What happened to my niece? Where are my Momma, Dad, Uncles?" I demanded.

"They are fighting the Black Moon clan as we speak. " Eternal Venus said. "King Darien on the other hand got severely injured in battle. Bulma was able to get him to safety, barely."

"Where is Small Lady?" Mini Jupiter brought back up. The girls looked to each other and then back at us…

"WHERE THE HELL IS RINI?" I shouted, tears flowing out of worry and frustration. If anything ever happened to her I don't know what I would be able to do. I promised her that nothing bad was going to happen to her in this but it seems like whatever we promise to her, it's always broken no matter how hard we try. I just hope Momma will be able to pick up her end of the deal.

"We don't know that's the thing! You girls need to get into safety before anything happens to you…" I interrupted Eternal Venus before she was able to finish.

"NO!" I shouted. "I AM GOING TO FIND HER WHETHER YOU ARE WITH ME OR AGAINST ME! I'LL FIGHT YOU IF I HAVE TOO!" I screamed. I tried feeling for Rini's energy but for some reason it was very little. The enemy didn't catch her did they? I started running away from the group but I felt someone behind me. It was Mariah.

"Family's got to stick together right?" She smirked as she continued running with me. _Reza, Leah, and Makayla I'm sorry but your mothers will protect you. I just have to hold up on my promise. _By the time we reached passed the room where the Silver Imperium was. For some I felt the urge to stop. I opened up the doors. To find the Silver Imperium Crystal gone! Rini was passed out not too far from the scene. Maybe she saw someone trying to take it and tried to fight them? Mercury ran over to Rini, picking her up. "Where is her Asteroid Quartet? Shouldn't they have been watching her if the sort of thing happens?" She wondered as we started running over to Command. I never answered Mariah as we began running again. Where in the world was everyone? Maybe Grandma Bulma might know? Following me too Command we were able to get there safely. Grandma was hard at work trying to build the defenses for the Crystal Palace. She was typing like crazy and everything was moving so fast I couldn't see what she was doing. Mariah eventually walked up to our grandmother, putting a hand on her shoulder. This seemed to scare something for her and almost back handed Mariah.

"Sorry! I guess being with Vegeta as long as I have been you learn a thing or two. Sorry honey." She said as she noticed Rini in Mariah's arms. "Where is the rest of the Quartet?"

"Probably in Eternal Sleep along with my mother and the rest of the Inner Soldiers, King Darien is injured, we have no idea where the Outers are, and Neo Queen Serenity is surrounded by the Silver Imperium Crystal being in Eternal Sleep herself." Mariah answered.

"Damn, I was hoping Serena wouldn't result to this. But I guess she couldn't help it." Some red and loud and urgent sounding started happening on her main computer.

"What's going on Grandma B?" I wondered.

"I have no idea, when I think I find an answer I always get more questions. You girls might want to get Rini out of here. Somewhere safe. Wait a minute. Where is Sailor Pluto is she with the other three?" Bulma asked before we reached the door. _'Sailor Pluto never leaves the Time and Space door. That is breaking a hug rule!'_ For some reason my mind automatically went back to the first time Serena told me about each of the Soldiers duties. It was before any of Crystal Tokyo happened, way before the tournament, back to when everything was simple.

"_Really? Why would she guard it when everything is peaceful huh Serena?"_

"_Like I said it's breaking a rule!" _

"_I doubt anything would happen too it. I mean she left the door to tell Mom and Dad about you!" _

"_I didn't even know about that!"_

"_Yeah Uncle Gohan told me!" I stuck my tongue out at her as she got mad at me. _

"_Totally not cool of him…" she mumbled as she looked away from me. _

"No she is at the time door!" I grabbed Rini from Mariah's arms.

"Kairavi what are you doing?" I turned back to my cousin.

"Sorry but I have to get Rini safe, stay here Mariah unless you want to be in Eternal Sleep like everyone else!" I yelled as I continued running.

Thankfully she stayed with Grandma Bulma as I asked her too. As I was running I seemed to have lost where the hallway was. The hallway when Neo Queen Serenity and I went down it seemed to come out of nowhere, and then seemed to disappear again. When I stopped to see if I had missed it I felt Rini finally stirring in my arms.

"Auntie Kaira?" she mumbled. Her red eyes blinked at me as I breathed a sigh of relief. I continued to hold her as I went down another hallway. This one looked like the last one I went down. _Think of things that you don't remember seeing…_ all I could think of was a very long dark hallway. With the palace being under attack it seemed like all of the hallways were like that now as I was running with Rini. "Where are we going?" Rini mumbled.

"Finding Sailor Pluto." I replied in a rush. When I turned another hallway I was able to know where I was going. I put Rini down as I grabbed her hand and started running with her again. The closer and closer it got the more I knew I was going to where I needed to be. Since the outer soldiers were nowhere to be seen, the Asteroid Quartet weren't awakened as Sailor Soldiers mine are in Eternal Sleep. The whole world was going into chaos. When I finally reached the time-space door and Sailor Pluto I breathed a sigh of relief. She looked frightened and worried when she saw me running with Rini and holding her hand. Rini was crying her eyes out as I finally approached her. Sailor Pluto knelt down as she continued to talk to me.

"What on Earth is going on Princess Kairavi?" I ignored the princess Kairavi.

"I have no idea, the queen is in Eternal Sleep, King Darien is injured severely probably from battle. The Asteroid Quartet I have no idea where they are. Half of my Quartet is also in Eternal Sleep and I'm pretty sure the Inners are as well. The outers are gone I have no idea where they went off too." I explained in a rush. Sailor Pluto rose from her knees once she was able to get Rini from stop crying. She was literally shaking right now as she looked at the door.

"What if you fought the clan, I'm sure the Z-fighters are losing dramatically. Without Neo Queen Serenity no one will be able to defeat them. It looks like blood of the Moon Kingdom will only be able to do so." Pluto trailed as I interrupted her.

"How in hell am I going to defeat all of them by myself? I'm not that powerful!" I yelled at Pluto.

"You are Kairavi. You just don't know your potential, you, Serena, and Rini are one of the most powerful people on earth not only because of your Moon Heritage but also your Saiyan half. Sometimes I wonder if you three even realize that. You have some much more potential then you give yourself credit for!" She argues back. When I looked back down to make sure Rini was fine, I started to get worried. She was heading for the Time-Space door! When Pluto saw my face change in emotion she sharply turned around as she noticed Rini going for her belt. Trying to stop her I grabbed her hand as tightly as I can before she was able to grab something off of Pluto's waist. That's when I noticed Pluto had a belt of keys styled into a belt…before I was able to stop Rini she summoned a ki blast to my stomach making fly off of my feet. When I looked back up Rini had managed to steal a key from Pluto's belt! I hurriedly got up as I tried stopping her. By now the door was open all the way and she had managed to jump through it!

"NO RINI!" I screamed as I went for the door. Pluto was barely able to make me stop going through door knowing I didn't know what I was doing. The next time I looked I couldn't see Rini anymore. "Why did she go back?" I yelled as I continued to find her from where she was. I couldn't' anymore, I stopped thinking it was a lost cause.

"I wouldn't know honestly, maybe she thought she would be safer wherever she ended up. Or whenever in this case." She sighed as she looked to me. "I'll keep an eye for her return Princess. You may want to help the Z-fighters, who knows what has happened to them." She told me as I got out my transformation pen.

"MOONLIGHT ETERNAL POWER!" I screamed as I raised my pen high in the air. By the time I was done I told Sailor Pluto thank you, and then left to go help my family.

_**Gabriella POV**_

I was face to face with Diamond himself, but he refuses to step up in power. Every time I would throw an attack he would dodge it and just laugh. It's like he was having fun with me or something. Letting out a nice long scream I was able to transform while standing with Goten. Together both Goten and I put our hands on top of the other, getting ready to do a kameawave blast.

"KAMEHAMEHAAAAA!" we both screamed as the blast hit Diamond. Both of us stood there for a minute as everyone stopped fighting. When I looked up I noticed Emerald fled the scene along with Rubeus. Being disgusted of their leaving Sapphire was the only one went to go check on his brother. I still won't believe this is Sapphire's fate. He loved my daughter so much, there was no way he would think these things normally. If only I tried harder he wouldn't be in this situation like with everyone was. Diamond was passed out from the double kameawave Goten and I threw at him. When Sapphire was done looking to where his brother was hurt, he turned on to me. His was able to stretch around my throat and started choking. Goten being the idiot that he can be, started fighting Sapphire, or well, tried too. With his free hand Sapphire was able to knock Goten unconscious as his head hit a tree. "Goten…" I was barely able to choke out. Sapphires hand started to tighten around my throat the more I tried to get free. When I thought I was about done for sure as he was choking me. A bright bout of light started coming from behind me, Sapphire saw the light and let me drop to the ground. Kairavi as Sailor Moonlight had dropped in front of me, shielding me from any future attacks.

"Sapphire don't harm my mother!" She yelled as she spread her arms out in front of me. For some reason, seeing Kairavi acting like this reminded me of Serena in her Sailor Moon days. The days where I would help her if she needed it or just happen to be there and fight anyway. Sapphire attacked her but she was able to block it with her hand with ease.

"Go back to the Palace, Momma." Sailor Moonlight told me. "I'll be fine." She said as she started forming some light in her hands. This time she had summoned a nice thing of light forming it into lightning and then powered up into a Super Saiyan. Sapphire only grinned as he saw Sailor Moonlight do this. Kairavi was strong but she wasn't strong enough to fight on her own.

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Yes you are. Go find Dad, Momma." I slowly got up from my knees as she continued to stare down Sapphire. I have never seen her look at him with so much hate before, it almost want me to tear up knowing how in love with him she is.

"Where is Rini?" I asked her. She never turned to me as she answered.

"In the past, I have no idea when or where. Sailor Pluto is still looking into that." She told me as she got her light ready to attack. I got one last look at her as I went to go find my husband.

_**Kairavi POV**_

After telling Momma about Rini she finally left and listened to me as Sapphire continued to stare down at me in hate. I hated seeing his dark blue eyes look at me with so much. He slowly started walking over to me and for a brief moment he only stood there, blue eyes locked onto mine. I had my guard wondering or trying to plan on what he was going to do. Even after eight centuries I still love him, I don't think I would ever stop. Out of nowhere his hand automatically reached for my throat. He raised me up in the air as the moonlight in my hands disappeared. I tried speaking with little bit of air that I had.

"Sapphire…" the air was almost gone.

"Time to die scums the Moon Kingdom!" he laughed as his hands squeezed tighter around my throat.

"Sapphire please don't do this. I still lov…" he stopped squeezing my throat for a moment as I looked to him with sympathetic eyes. For some reason this made him let go of me. I fell to the ground trying to cough to get air back into my lungs. My voice started sounding a little hoarse as I talked with him. As Sapphire was about to say something to me he disappeared out of nowhere in a rush of blue energy. Did he go back to Nemesis for a power boost from Wiseman? When I was able to get up again someone ended up being behind me. It was Emerald. From what I can remember from my time on Nemesis we never got along and every time we were in the same room with each other a verbal or physical fight would ensue until Prince Diamond intervened before one of us killed the other. Sometimes I wondered why he even let me live since he never really wanted me there to begin with. Before I could summon the light again Emerald only grinned at me like she normally would and then stepped closer to me so she could whisper something in my ear. What she said was the one thing that made me stop in my tracks and not be able to save myself.

"Just like me with Diamond, Sapphire will never love you again." She whispered so cruelly. Before I could back away Emerald summoned a dagger in her hand and stabbed me right in the stomach, when I looked down, I saw blood dripping threw my silver uniform. Before I passed out completely, Emerald only continued to laugh as she disappeared in her black and emerald waves of energy.

_**Gohan POV  
**_

The whole Palace was under Chaos! All of the Inner Sailor Soldiers including my nieces Serena and Mariah were under Eternal Sleep for who knows how long. Kairavi was nowhere to be known at the moment but as of right now I was trying to figure out how to get Darien mobile again with Bulma. It wasn't an easy task but we were so close on doing so. We figured if the queen was in Eternal; Sleep then at least the King should be able to be of some help even if he is injured. With the technology we have now it shouldn't be this difficult.

"I think we almost have it Gohan. Darien should be able to be walking around and everything as a hologram of him as if he wasn't injured. Right after I finish typing in this code…" Bulma trailed as she continued typing it in. I was watching her intently as she finally hit the enter key, a hologram appeared behind us. "How is it working on your end? Was there any complications?" She wondered.

"No, thank you so much Bulma and Gohan." He said as he looked to each of us. Bulma went back to work on the computer as she was trying to build the defensive systems back up for the Palace. "Where is my.." Before Darien could finish his question, Diana rushed in the room, looking frantic. Where are Artemis and Luna? Were they under the same sleep spell?

"What's going on Diana? Where is my daughter?"

"The more appropriate question would be when she is! Rini went to the past through Pluto's time door and stole her key! I just got back from asking her the same questions! Pluto is searching for her from where she is as we speak!" she frantically told us.

"What happened to the Asteroid Soldiers?" I asked her.

"Somehow the Asteroid Quartet were put back into their Amazon stones for safety!" Diana told us. The place was going under thanks to the black moon clan… Darien started walking out of his room while in his holographic form. I watched him walk off debating if I should follow him. I looked over to Bulma who had stopped typing to look to me. She only smiled, knowing me all too well.

"I know you want to find your siblings. Go and do so. Kairavi could still be out there." She said, concern for her granddaughter in her voice. I smiled as I hugged her from her seat and ran out the room. Darien stopped at the entry way as I was about to head outside.

"Don't you want to look for Kairavi? I know you don't trust her still but she is family Darien." I told him as I had a hand on the door while facing him. He looked to me and then behind him. I was shocked what I saw in front of me, never thinking that Serena would have to come to this conclusion again in this universe. She was asleep in some crystalized like coffin. I can still see her as she lay dormant. It wasn't her that caught me off. All of her Inner Soldiers were behind her, and their daughters next to them in their Sailor Soldier forms, also asleep. Where were the outers? I looked to Diana with conclusion.

"We have no idea where they are Gohan." She answered. I only groaned out of frustration coming to the conclusion Darien was going to be staying behind. I only look to him with disappointment in my nephew-in law. He was never someone who turns their back on family. I know that Kairavi was once evil but that shouldn't keep him from still loving his sister in a sense. The city was just as worse as the palace; blasts were going off left and right. I could tell at some point whose attack was whose to a degree but it was just madness. I took to the sky as I continued to look for anyone who was fighting or injured, most people were able to get out before the attack from the Black Moon Clan but from where I was flying I could see the death toll climbing high and higher. As I was getting closer and closer I saw a flash of lavender and silver on the ground. I stopped suddenly. The blood drained from my face as I saw Kairavi as Sailor Moonlight lying on the ground and blood coming from her stomach.

_**Gabriella POV**_

I had to find Goten Trunks and Vegeta even though Serena was in Eternal Sleep and Rini was gone someone had to know about what's happened with Kairavi. When I finally reached to where the guys were they had seemed to have just stop fighting. I quickly flew over there to see what was the issue... they were just talking as they gathered around a circle.

"What happened?" I asked them as I reached them.

"We don't know exactly," Trunks said as he continued thinking.

"Yeah they just left right in the middle of the fight. The Spector Sisters, Diamond, Rubeus, you name it they just left." Goten told me. "Where is Amy, is she okay? And Mariah?" he worried. I looked away from my twin not wanting to tell him that his wife and daughter were in Eternal Sleep. I sighed as I told him.

"They were put under Eternal Sleep along with Serena, I have no idea what happened to make her want to do this but she did it. Kairavi the last time I checked was fighting Sapphire and Rini is missing."

'RINI IS MISSING?" all of the guys shouted. I only nodded as they continued to freak out, mostly Trunks.

"Where is she?" he demanded. "If Diamond has laid one finger on my granddaughters head I'll kill him." He practically growled. I only smiled as I put a hand on his shoulder to calm him; it seemed to do just that.

"Diamond doesn't have her; it isn't a matter of where she is its more of when." I explained. Vegeta was the first to figure it out.

"So she went back to the past?" Vegeta started to snicker; Trunks didn't find this too funny as Goten tried to hold him back.

"THIS ISN"T FUNNY!" he screamed at his father as I stood in front of him. Arms spread out if front of Vegeta, acting like I was protecting him. Vegeta was laughing as he was still looking at his son through me.

"Calm yourself son." He smirked as he made me put down my arms. "Rini is more intuitive than I previously thought. It's obvious she went back into the past to get help."

"Help from whom?" Goten asked.

"Sailor Moon." Vegeta and I said at the same time. Rini went back in time to get Serena in the past to help us? I smiled thinking my granddaughters plan was one of the most brilliant things in the world. I just hope she would be alright…


	19. The Past Returns

_**Gabriella POV  
**_

"Sailor Moon." Both Vegeta and I replied. Vegeta was right, and honestly I would never allow him to know that, but I think he does anyway. Rini listened to me, Trunks, Darien, or anyone more than I have ever realized up until this moment. I don't think I have ever told her about Sailor Moon and her Sailor Soldiers defending the Earth. What time did she go back in though? When she was Eternal Sailor Moon? I would hope so since that was her most powerful form other than her being Sailor Cosmos. Did she know this?

"I wonder when she back too then." Goten wondered. "I mean does she know which Sailor Moon was the strongest?"

"Highly doubtful Goten, I think Rini only paid attention to the fact that there was someone like Sailor Moon." Trunks said.

"I agree with Trunks on this one." I told them. As I was about to say something I felt someone's energy go down very low, it was Kairavi! I looked to Trunks as all of the blood drained from my face. How could we be so worried about Serena and Rini and forget about Kairavi all together? I felt like a horrible mother! I powered up, not knowing who Kairavi could be fighting or if she was fighting. I felt Trunks follow behind me as I continued to speed through the air. I was surprised though to be bumping into Gohan on my way back into the direction of the palace. From what I can tell he was holding something silver in his arms, in a bright flashing light the thing in his arms glowed. Why did I have a feeling that was Kairavi no longer being able to be Sailor Moonlight? "GOHAN!" I screamed to get his attention. From where we were I can see the palace not too far off. Gohan turned around, and my fear came true. Kairavi was is in his arms, blood draining from her uniform. I rushed over to him; my hand went for her face brushing off the blood. When I looked to the rest of her I flinched and looked to her throat, Sapphire left pretty decent marks on her throat. I started getting angry at him when I looked to her stomach again. Something struck in me though. I know Sapphire was evil but I know for a fact that he wouldn't go this far into hurting her. When I looked up at Gohan he seemed pissed off. "What's wrong?"

"Where were you?" He wondered with a pissed off tone.

"I was fighting Sapphire at first and then Kairavi showed up, how else would I know about Rini?" I said as some tears were starting to pool over. I brushed them off before they got any worse. "She told me to leave, trust me Gohan, I wanted to…" I was about to finish my sentence but something made me stop. It was energy I somewhat recognize. It was powerful to a point where even Gohan wasn't even mad anymore. He was looking the same direction as me.

"You don't think Rini…?" Gohan never finished.

"Yeah that was the conclusion Vegeta, Trunks, Goten and I came to just recently." Trunks had finally managed to come join us as we felt the new power.

"Do you guys feel that?" Trunks asked he saw Kairavi. The blood drained from his face as mine did, he looked away from her and only at me. We never said anything as Gohan changed the subject from Kairavi. He seemed to calm down some as he started heading back to the palace.

"I'll head back if it is past Serena, she can't know about Kairavi yet." Gohan said as he started taking her back. Trunks flew to me, grabbing my hand along the way; I was still looking at the ground, shame written on my face. How could I have left Kairavi to deal with what she did? I felt like the worst mother alive. Trunks must have noticed the look on my face. He made me look back up on him as he kissed me for the briefest moment. He looked at me for a moment and then he hugged me.

"We have to be strong now, Gabriella." He told me as I hugged him. I nodded as I continued to hug him

_**Sailor Pluto POV  
**_

I hated my position more than anything right now. There was so much I could do to help the family but I know I must reside here. I turned back towards the door, feeling an odd disturbance. I stood back into the shadows of the hallway, smoke starting to carry around me and the area. Someone was coming through the door. Was it Small Lady returning back to us? I opened the door with the wave of my hand. A few people were coming this way. I hid deeper in the dark. One of the main rules was kill all trespassers. I hated this part of the job but it had to be done. The four figures finally appeared. I didn't waste any time as I shouted my attack.

"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!" I shouted. The man of the group was able to dodge the attack. I stayed in the shadows for a brief moment but then came back out. "No one is allowed to trespass…" a small little girls voice made me stop speaking.

"Pluto!" I heard Rini squeal. She ran from the three people and hugged me. "I'm sorry but I had to bring help so they can help Mommy!" she screamed as she continued to cry.

"Do you know how worried we were Small Lady? Your grandmother and grandfather were worried sick! Along with your aunts and uncles!" I scolded her.

"Sorry Pluto." Rini said as she dried her tears.

"What the heck is going on here?" one of the female companions asked. "Who is that Rini?" It took me a moment to realize that this was Sailor Moon, Venus and Tuxedo Mask of the past…what did Rini do? What was she thinking? I hid away my fears as I turned to them. They were shocked when they saw me; I guess this was before they knew about me Neptune Uranus and Saturn. Sometimes I wonder where they could have gone off too when the whole Crystal Palace was under attack…

"I am Sailor Pluto the guardian of Space-Time along with this door. It is against the law to use it without permission. I am sorry that I attacked you; I had no idea who you were at the time.' I explained to them. Sailor Venus smiled as she extended her hand for me.

"It's alright Sailor Pluto, we had no idea there was more to us." She smiled as she shook my hand.

"Yeah this is so cool!" Sailor Moon giggled as she took her turn. As I was about to talk to Small Lady, I heard voice behind me, it was Gabriella, Gohan and King Darien. Have Gabriella and Gohan gone insane though?

"Gabriella and Gohan do you know what you two are doing?" I yelled at them. Gabriella looked to me sternly.

"I know Pluto, they were bound to know anyway." She said. When I looked her way, sailor moon seemed to be in a state of shock.

"Future Mom, Uncle Gohan and Darien what is going on here?!" Sailor Moon yelled. Gabriella and Gohan only snickered.

"Calm down will you, Rini you haven't done your introductions have you?" Gohan turned to his great niece. She only bowed her head as she began.

"I am pleased to meet you all my name is Rini Serenity Shields also known Princess Small Lady Serenity the heir to Crystal Tokyo. " she curtsied

"Princess of what? There is no way you can be a Princess! Especially with the way you act!' Sailor Moon yelled. I only giggled as I looked to Gabriella, Gohan and King Darien. They only laughed at Sernea's comment as Rini argued.

"I am too a princess!" Rini argued as her face continued grow red with anger. It almost matched her hair at this point.

"A Princess of the what? I am the princess of the moon so what princess are you?! I have never met a Princess with such a bad attitude!"

"Serena calm down will you?" Gabby said as she walked her way over. Even in this form Serena already obeyed her mother. Gabriella sighed as she looked like she was about to say something she was going to regret.

"Sissy don't… "Gohan urged her

"They were bound to know anyway Gohan!" Gabriella yelled at her older brother. "Rini is indeed a princess."

"Really?"

"It may not seem like it to you but Rini over here is over 900 hundred years old.' Gohan continued to explain.

"900?!" all of them freaked out. "How?" Tuxedo Mask asked them. All of us looked at the other. I looked over to King Darien and then to Gabriella. They knew they had to go but I had to stay here. _Again I really hate this job…_

"Why don't you all follow me? We will explain along the way." King Darien he said. They started following but Gabriella stayed behind. I only nodded, telling her it would be okay. She eventually grabbed Rini's hand and started following them I sighed wishing that I can follow along with her.

_**Gabriella POV  
**_

This is bad that past Serena, Mina and Darien were here. I understand with what Rini was going to bring back the past sailors. Now this was going to make everything more difficult to hide. Kairavi was still badly injured with hopefully Goten watching over her since Gohan was with me. King Darien started explaining everything as we were heading to the Command Center where Bulma was hard at work trying to keep up the defenses. On the screen I could see the battle taking place, Vegeta was doing all he could to not hurt Sapphire for Kairavi's sake, Trunks was back to back with him, firing random blasts at any one he could get his hands to do. He was also having trouble on wanting to kill Sapphire. Looking at Sapphire made me cringe; they were filled with so much hatred to all of us. He once called us family and now he was trying to kill us off one by one. Bulma sharply turned around when she heard all of us climb. The roof began shaking at this point, from the many blasts that were ensuing outside. A piece of rubble fell from the ceiling almost hitting me but it ended up hitting Rini.

"RINI!" Gohan and I shouted as we rushed to her aid. I picked her up as gently as I could so she wouldn't feel any pain she must be in.

"What is happening to your world?" Venus wondered as she looked to a passed out Rini. King Darien started explaining as another tremor ensued. I held onto Rini tightly as he did so.

"Eight centuries ago an enemy by the name of Phantom started killing people, trying to steal their energy from their bodies. After many months of killing innocents Phantom entered the World Martial Arts Tournament to steal the most precious energy he could find. So all of us entered minus Serena and myself. There was one Sailor Soldier, Sailor Moonlight, which tried to beat him in the tournament but was unsuccessful. So after the formation of Crystal Tokyo the attacks slowly started form again and new planet within our solar system was found. Its name was Nemesis." As soon as King Darien said the name of the planet, Bulma pulled up a picture of the dark green planet. "The negative energy thriving out of it was so tremendous that Gabriella was passed out for months on end," I flinched when I recalled the battles I would have in my sleep. "The attacks started acting up again this time not from Phantom, he was assumed to be destroyed after the Tournament was over. Over the time the family known as the Black Moon Clan was slowly starting to attack. Prince Diamond, under the advisement of Phantom, was the ruler over Sapphire, Emerald, Rubeus and the Spector Sisters." I was about to say something in defense of Sapphire for Kairavi's sake but Gohan stopped me with the look I have seen to many times when I was younger.

"Black Moon has been attacking the past!" Sailor Moon shouted. They've been attacking the past? How did we not know this!? "We have been able to defeat each of the Spector Sisters and Rubeus; Rini took the Silver Imperium Crystal so we all followed her." Sailor Moon explained. I looked to my daughter and then Rini.

"Your Highness?" Venus began asked King Darien started paying attention to her. "Who exactly is Rini to everyone? I know she is a princess but who are her parents?" they haven't been able to figure it out? I figured they would since Rini looks so much like Serena especially with the hair and personality to match. I looked over to my son-in-law, wondering if we should tell them. Will drastically change that timeline? Will Kairavi not exist? I sighed as I was over to Serena; she opened her arms for Rini as we traded off. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon only stared as if they were trying to figure it out. I ended up having to tell them.

"Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask of the past, Rini is a princess of the Moon Kingdom, Crystal Tokyo, she is also my granddaughter, your future daughter." As soon as I said future daughter both Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon blushed a dark red to match my shirt.

"No wonder she acts so much like you Serena" Tuxedo Mask continued to blush like crazy

"You would think the hairstyle would have been a dead giveaway. Now I feel stupid." Sailor Venus said as she continued to look at Rini. Gohan noticed something that I was too dense to see.

"Hey Sailor Moon and Venus, where are the rest of the Soldiers? Are Mercury, Mars and Jupiter fighting them or something?" Gohan wondered, suddenly Sailor Moon handed me Rini, looking like she was ready to punch someone. I hoped she wouldn't harm anyone, if I remembered correctly this is when she first turned into a Super Saiyan her power was so uncountable…

"No they aren't fighting! They were kidnapped by Rubeus and the sisters who I killed! I have no idea where they can be!" Tuxedo Mask pulled her in closer to him.

"Nemesis." Gohan, King Darien, and I muttered. I think I had the most hate. If we were to be going to get the girls back, this would basically be a suicide mission. Another tremor shook, Tuxedo Mask was doing the best he could in protecting Rini and Serena while Gohan was shielding Venus.

"So what are we going to do?" Sailor Venus asked.

"I say we get Vegeta to go with you guys. Venus could watch Small Lady, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and I will go as well." Gohan said as he looked to me. My name wasn't on the list. It was like I was six years old again, waiting to be told what to do as Goten and Trunks were learning how to do the fusion dance that Dad had taught them. I sat around for what seemed like forever. But now that I didn't even have the dizzy and fainting spells, I am a really good fighter like Vegeta has always been trying to tell me but never believed him. Tuxedo Mask started putting Rini in my arms again; I looked to Gohan, more pissed off than I have ever been in the last eight centuries. He knows I hate waiting around to do something when I know that I can help. Before I was able to go after them, someone stopped me. It was Bulma as she grabbed my forearm. She seemed so serious as I continued holding Rini.

"Just listen to your older brother for once. Gohan knows what he's doing." She told me as her blue eyes shone with concern and fear rolled into one. I only continued to stare as I sat down by her side, with Rini fast asleep in my arms.

_**GOHAN POV**_

Avoiding blasts and worrying about past Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and Sailor Venus was not as easy as I thought it would be. All of us were flying to the battle field, trying to dodge stray attacks that happened to be in the way. As we were getting closer and closer I could tell only one person was there, Sapphire. I stopped dead in my tracks. I was debating on fighting but I know if I hurt him I hurt Kairavi as well. Kairavi was at the palace thankfully, being tended by either King Darien or Gabriella, but knowing my sister she was probably helping Bulma while watching Rini. Sapphire relaxed a black electricity attack on Sailor Moon making her fall to the ground very fast.

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask hollered as she was hurdling to the ground. Sailor Venus and Tuxedo Mask combined their attacks as I went down at top speed to save Serena. She was able to stop herself though as she almost hit her head on the ground, landing only two feet above the ground. I gave a sigh of relief when I went to go check on her. "Are you all right?" I asked her as she landed. She never answered as she looked back up at Sapphire with wonder as Sailor Venus and Tuxedo Mask did their attacks.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"

"TUXEDO LA SMOKING BOMBER! Both attacks did some damage to Sapphire but he was only rebounded a little. He was able to regain his composer again as he started Venus won on one. She got tired of him and summoned her heart chain belt.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" Sailor Venus had managed to tie Sapphire up so he couldn't run away from the group. I looked back up at him as he struggled to get free. _This isn't what Kairavi would want for him; he would want him to be safe and happy. Not brainwashed and unhappy. This isn't what Kairavi would want for him; he would want him to be safe and happy. Not brainwashed and unhappy. _Sailor Moon of the past saw the look on my face; she was confused since she doesn't know about her younger sister just yet but she was willing to help. Just like she normally does when she sees anyone in the family in pain.

"Is he important Uncle Gohan?" Sailor Moon asked as Tuxedo Mask dodged an electricity attack, he was still able to use his hands unfortunately.

"Yeah I would like to think he is. He was going to be a part of this family one day before Prince Diamond took him." I explained very vaguely. I didn't want to harm the chances of Kairavi not being born yet. "He has never been like this with anyone before he turned evil this is brother's fault." I continued to explain. Sailor moon then rose from her feet as she summoned her Moon Scepter, what was she planning on doing? "Sailor Moon?"

"Don't worry Uncle Gohan, I've got this. Love should never be dealt with in such a matter. She looked back up at Sapphire as Venus still had him in her chain. She now started her attack once everyone slowly moved out of the way. "MOON PRINCESS HEALING HALATION!" she was healing Sapphire! Venus made her chain disappear as the light was slowly starting to grow bright and brighter almost looking like a light mist. By the time the light had disappeared, there Sapphire stood, in complete shock. He blinked a few times before he realized what had happened and then when he saw me he almost looked scared for his life and that I would kill. I kind of admit I do at some extent but it's not as bad as it used to be.

"It's okay Sapphire; I'm not going to kill you today." I smirked a little to show the truth. He seemed to calm down a little when he heard the teasing tone in my voice.

"Where's…?" I interrupted him before he said Kairavi's name.

"In the Palace, she got really injured; Sailor Moon Sailor Venus and Tuxedo Mask are going with me and Vegeta to go find Mercury Mars and Jupiter of the past. I would go to the Palace if I were you; she might sense that you're alright somehow. Knowing my niece that is exactly the kind of thing she would do. Sapphire nodded as he was about to head over to the Crystal Palace but stopped out of nowhere.

"Oh and Sailor Moon?" she had to turn around to see him. "Thank you for healing me. I am in your debt." He said as he bowed respectfully to each of us and then flew at top speed. We started doing the same thing again. But by now we had bumped into Vegeta. Some jokes were made about Vegeta's age from Sailor Moon and Venus but brushed them. I tried looking around for Goten and Trunks but I had a feeling both of them were at the Palace as well as they helped out with Kairavi.

"So how do we get to Nemesis?" Vegeta wondered.

"What about a Sailor Teleport Venus? Can you do it with just two people or do you need a third Soldier. I'm sure Pluto wouldn't mind lending a helping hand." I told them. With the way she seemed when we were last there, Sailor Pluto seemed like she wanted nothing more than to come with us but her job made her stay where she was.

"We can do two people; with Serena's Half-Saiyan abilities she should provide enough planetary power…" Sailor Venus never even got to finish her sentence as she a thing of white light made us all abandon the circle and land hard on the ground.

"What the heck was that?" Tuxedo Mask yelled as he helped up Sailor Moon. No one answered as a figure appeared before us. This time it was just Diamond by himself, no Emerald, no Wiseman. What was he up too? In the middle of his forehead a third appeaered and began glowing. Just like with Kairavi, Serena was powerless against the power of third sight. Her legs started moving painfully slow.

"Sailor Moon you have to stop, he'll kidnap you!" Vegeta shouted as he got a blast ready to aim for Prince Diamonds head. With the way the ball of energy looked, he could decapitate Diamond. Before I could have done anything else, Sailor Moon was now in the arms of Prince Diamond but this time he seemed happy about it more than he was with Kairavi.

"Finally I have one of the things I came for. "He laughed as he disappeared in a rush of white waves light.

"NO SERENA!" Sailor Venus cried as she watched out beloved Moon Princess disappear.


	20. Black Lady

_**KAIRAVI POV**_

Out of nowhere it seemed like, I woke back up in the palace. Why in the world am I here!? I should be out there helping the Soldiers and the rest of the family. But it seems as if even my family was winding down in numbers. How was Momma when she was fighting Sapphire? Sapphire didn't kill her did he? I think he would regret doing so if he was ever healed. Looking at where I was I could tell I was in what used to be the Hospital Wing. Every shelf that used to be stacked and orderly was now broken in the middle, debris floating and sprawled across the floor. I tried to get out of bed but the pain in my stomach made me stop from doing so. It was pretty decent wound and it already seemed like someone had already sewed and bandaged me up. How did I even get here in the first place? I remember telling Momma that she needed to leave so I could fight Sapphire. _Fight Sapphire._ Those are the words that I have never thought would cross my mind. As I was about to get out of bed, someone made me stop. Uncle Goten and Sapphire were standing over my bed. I hurriedly looked for my transformation pen as I saw him. Uncle Goten started looking frantic as I did this, still thinking Sapphire was evil. He was wasn't he? Then again Uncle Goten wouldn't have let him be near me if it wasn't the real him…

"Whoa Kairavi! Calm down girly, Sailor Moon of the past healed him!" Uncle Goten shouted as he got in front of Sapphire. Sapphire only smiled as he continued to look only at me.

"Wait a minute, if Sailor Moon healed him that means Rini…" I did the math in my head. Rini brought them back! I guess she listened to us more than any of us realized! I smiled thinking of my brilliant niece. I just hope all of them are okay fighting Diamond without me. I know I won't be able to help much since I can't risk the fact of them seeing me. Would that change history more than what it already did? I looked back up at my Uncle and then at Sapphire. He hasn't kept his eyes off of me since I had woken up.

"I'll leave you two alone." I heard Uncle Goten murmur as he left the hospital wing, dodging rubble on his way.

"The Palace needs that special light of yours Kairavi." Sapphire told me as he grabbed my hand. I took it away but then realized this was the real him again. I shouldn't be scared Wiseman wants to harm him anymore. "I won't let anyone harm us." He told me as he bent down for a kiss. For some odd reason I let him kiss me, and I felt myself disappear before he had to let me go. "I love you. I'm sorry for what my brother has done to all of you; I can never thank your sister more than I have. "He told me as he dark blue eyes looked away from me. I smiled as I took his hand, still holding my transformation pen.

"My sister loves everyone Sapphire. That's why she did what she did for you, not just because I'm in love with you. I'm sure when everything is over, all will be forgiven by her." I told him. He still tried to look away from me, regret in his eyes.

"Yeah what about everyone else? Your mother, father, grandfather?" he asked me as he turned back to me.

"In all honesty I think Serena's is the only opinion that I need to worry about." I smirked as the Crystal Palace began to shake violently. The roof above us began crumbing and Sapphire moved me away from the bed before any more serious damage could be done to me. I still felt the searing pain from where Emerald had stabbed me. I lead Sapphire to where the Entrance hall was. From where we were we could see all of the Inner Sailor Soldiers and their daughters in Eternal Sleep, and Neo Queen Serenity herself in a crystalized coffin made from the Silver Imperium Crystal. Before Sapphire was able to reach her an attack made him stop.

"LIGHTNING LASER!" I heard Momma from the other side of the room. This made Sapphire rebound to the ground. I rushed over to him. "Why in the world is he of all people…!" Momma yelled, I stopped her before she could say anything else.

"Sailor Moon of the past healed him." I simply told him. Rini was by her leg as she recognized Sapphire. She cowered closer to grandmother as I smiled at her. "He won't hurt you Small lady." I told her. She seemed to calm down a little when I said this too her.

"Kairavi, we need you to help the Outer Soldiers, they have been doing their best in protecting the Palace but ultimately we need your light and power to go with them." Momma explained. "The palace's defensive systems are much weakened right now." Momma said as I got my transformation pen ready to go. I looked over to Sapphire and then at my pen. I can't leave him by himself. He'll get hurt when he sees someone who will do anything to avenge Neo Queen Serenity… Momma smiled when she saw me do this looking from me to him. "I'll look after him honey, no need to worry. Rini will be safe too." She told me as I began my call shortly afterward.

"MOONLIGHT ETERNAL POWER!" I shouted. When I was done I went outside. The world was still full chaos as I tried finding the Outer Sailor Soldiers. My wound from Emerald made me a little weak so I have no idea how I will be able to help like Momma thinks I will be able too. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Uranus, Neptune and Saturn. All three of them were in their Soldier form, standing in a circle while holding each other's hand. I could see their planetary colors illuminating from both of them. When I landed Saturn was the one to break the circle.

"Sailor Moonlight, what are you doing here?" Saturn asked.

"I thought you were in Eternal Sleep along with everyone else?" Neptune wondered. Uranus kept silent.

"I was told you could use my light." I smirked as I joined them.

"We were fine before Sailor Moonlight." Sailor Uranus. I crossed my arms as I felt my temper flare even higher. If I hurt her, I know we will be even harder to protect the Palace. I breathed in deeply before I began speaking, but thankfully Sailor Saturn stepped in for me along with Neptune.

"We can use her Amara." Saturn said.

"Sailor Moonlight, do you think you can make a barrier from where we are?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah I can." I told her. The three circled around me as I began focusing. Before I closed my eyes I could see all of their colors again and then shortly after I saw my bright white light illuminate higher and brighter than all of them put together. Focusing as hard as I could I tried making my light appears all over the Palace. Doing so was really putting a strain on my body. I just hope I can keep this up until this battle is over for good.

_**PAST SERENA POV**_

This all too strange. First we go to the future, then I see older versions of my grandfather Vegeta and Uncle Gohan and then some weird Prince Diamond comes out of nowhere and kidnaps me! _Oh Darien where are you when I need you the most? I'm so scared in this freaking palace. _I slowly got out of the bed I was in and that's when I noticed that I wasn't Sailor Moon anymore! Thankfully my brooch was still with me in the bed that I was just in. but what the heck was I wearing? It seemed like I was in pajama's or something but they were really fancy looking. I grabbed my brooch as fast as I could and shouted the usual call.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" I shouted as I raised high in the air. Nothing happened, I didn't transform! What the heck is going on in here? As I was looking to the brooch with shock and disbelief a voice in the doorway to my prison was there. It was the man who kidnapped me, Prince Diamond. He only laughed as he saw me looking from my brooch to him.

"Nice try, Serena, but you won't be able to transform into anything on this planet." He pointed to the window that was in my room. There was a very large black monolith outside from the evil Palace. It almost looked like the ones back in the past that Emerald put in the center of West City…I wonder what kind of damage this is doing to future Momma?

"Let me go Diamond please! We can stop this now and all will be forgiven!" I begged him. He only continued to laugh at me as he started walking closer to me. I started moving away from him, holding the brooch tightly in my hands, wishing that it worked right now. I wish I knew how to turn into a Super Saiyan and making it last, this wouldn't be such a difficult situation right about now…

"Don't struggle Princess of the Black Moon Clan." He told me as he bended in closer to me, almost within kissing range. No he can't do this! The only man I have ever kissed in my entire life was supposed to be Darien! Before Diamonds lips were able to get to mine, an attack made him back away from me. I looked around for the intruder, thankful for them at the moment. But no one was around for me to be able to do so. Prince Diamond hurriedly turned around doing the same thing as me, but he was full of rage instead of gratitude. "Whose there!" he yelled. "I'll be back." He told me as he staged out of the room. From the shock of what almost happened, I leaned by the wall, starting to cry. _I can't transform into anything! I don't have all of my soldiers with me and Darien isn't here to save me yet. Where are you Darien? I need you more than ever…_

_**GABRIELLA POV**_

As I was with Sapphire; Vegeta, Gohan, Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Venus of the past were running inside with King Darien by his side. What happened? That's when I noticed that past Sailor Moon wasn't there with them. Tuxedo Mask looked like he wanted to punch something the more he was away from Serena. I smiled as I walked up with them, with Rini and Sapphire behind me.

"What happened?" I worried as I caught up with everyone.

"Sailor Moon is kidnapped Gabby! She's on Nemesis along with the others!" Sailor Venus tells me. I gasped at the news. This just went horribly wrong in a hurry.

"Kidnapped are you sure?" I wondered. As I was about to make sure Rini was by my side, I noticed she wasn't. She was running out of the palace for some strange reason. "RINI GET BACK HERE NOW!" I hollered.

"I'll go after her Sissy; you stay here to see if you get the girls from Nemesis!" Gohan told me as he went back to find Rini. Where would she be trying to go to? The whole world is under attack, the outer soldiers and Kairavi were nowhere to be seen now that I notice them not here. What the hell is going on here?

_**RINI POV**_

Nothing is going the way I wanted it too! Grandma Gabby, Grandpa Trunks, Daddy and Great-Grandpa Vegeta said Sailor Moon would always fight and win to protect anyone should have too. But where was she? She's on Nemesis! The same place where Aunt Kairavi was for almost eight total centuries! It could happen all over again with the Sailor Moon of the past! This just sucks! I felt Great Uncle Gohan follow me out of the Crystal Palace but I think I finally was able to get him off of my trail. I hid behind a building that was pretty much crystal rubble at this point. I was really scared now. What are we going to do if Sailor Moon herself was kidnaped and powerless? I crawled closer to the wall as I started crying quietly, trying to keep my anger in check so Uncle Gohan wouldn't be able to find me. Normally when my anger or sadness raises so does my power for some strange reason. Out of nowhere, a man reappeared in front of me. Getting scared I prepared a small ki blast, getting ready to fight him. He seemed so familiar to me. Who was he?

"Now little rabbit, you don't want to do that to me do you?" the man asked. He was floating on his own power. A glass ball in between his phantom like hands. He had a hood over his face, so forget about seeing any of his facial features. As soon as he started talking, I threw my blast. He was able to block it with his hand! "Little rabbit, I thought you were taught to always be kind to others?" he wondered as if he were my mentor or something.

"I was taught to be nice to those who are nice to me! Not to people who want to destroy my home!" I screamed as I threw more ki blasts towards his head. I raised my energy a little higher to let Uncle Gohan know to come and find me now. I know I won't be able to fight him on my own since I can't transform into anything. _Please get here soon Uncle Gohan…_

"Oh child, I only want to help you. Not hurt you." He told me. "I quickly kept looking around for anyone in my family to come down and save me, so far no one is doing this. "Your great uncle won't be coming Small Lady." The man told me. Getting angry at him for saying such a thing, I threw more blasts at his head. Again he was able to dodge and or block every single attack. How is he able to do this? "Have ever felt that everyone never really cared for you?" he wondered as I was about to prepare another attack. This question however, made me stop right before I was able to do so.

"What do you mean?" I asked him as I let my guard down a little bit.

"What I mean little one is that never really cared for." He told me as he continued to look down on me. "Even your own grandmother Gabriella, was there at your birth."

"She was sick!" I fired back at him as tears were pulling over.

"Or was she? She said she was able to pull out of it when she did. Don't you think she wanted to be away from you?" He asked me. Is this possible? Did Grandma Gabby really want not want me around to miss my birth? "What about your own parents? They have never really been there for you either." He told me. Momma and Daddy were always busy, never really wanting to be around me. Even when I wanted to see them, Aunt Kairavi told me that were busy and would see me after school was over. That would never happen and then I would spend time with her and her Mini Quartet. I backed down after realizing this. The people who I thought loved me, really don't. Not even Uncle Gohan was here yet and I have been raising my energy as high as I can get it! "If you cooperate I can help you get the power you need to get revenge little rabbit." He told me. I thought about it for a minute as I lowered down my energy, making it harder for Uncle Gohan to come and find me. I brought down my arms, and he only laughed as he saw me do so. "I knew you would see it my way, Small Lady." He told me as he raised his glass ball over his cloaked head. A big black thing of electricity from out of nowhere it seems like. It reaches the glass ball and then he aims the electricity over to me. Oddly enough it didn't hurt me but rather it empowered me to the point where I welcomed it to enter my body. I felt my body going through some type of change. My legs felt like they were growing along with my arms, my hair was longer too, almost down to my mid waist. By the time I was done I noticed I was in some really dark red like dress and black heels. When I looked back up at the man, he only laughed again, I can imagine him smirking underneath that cloaked hood of his. Why won't he show his face? "Now you can truly offend those that have hurt you. My dearest Black Lady." He told me. Black Lady? I don't know why but I kind of liked the sound of that name. Before I was able to do anything else, I heard someone calling me by my old name. It was my Uncle Gohan, running to come and rescue me from the man who gave me power. He stopped dead cold when he saw my newest transformation.

"Rini? What on Earth happened to you?" Uncle Gohan asked shocked. He continued to stare as the man who gave me power laughed at him.

"Her name is no longer Rini or Small Lady, Gohan Son, it is now and forever should be called Black Lady!" before Uncle Gohan was able to do anything or say anything else to me, I raised my arms above my head and summoned a ball of black energy. He didn't power up or anything as I aimed and released an attack to him, knocking him out cold as his head hit a nearby building. I only smirked as I moved over to his passed out form. I picked him up as I looked to Wiseman.

"I know you know what do Black Lady, I leave you too your own devices." He instructed me as he disappeared back to Nemesis. I continued to smile as I transported myself to the entrance of the Crystal Palace, still holding my great uncle in my arms. One by one all of them were out even Sailor Moon and the rest of the inner sailor soldiers. How long did talk to Wiseman? Well, it doesn't matter now considering that every single one of them are dead in my eyes.

"Gohan!" I heard Gabriella shriek as I held her older brother. I smiled as I let him drop to the ground. Tuxedo Mask of the past was able to catch him in time before any more damage could be done to Gohan. "What happened to you Rini?" Gabriella demanded as she was holding back tears.

"I am no longer called Rini! The name from now should be Black lady for your information Gabriella!" I yelled as I sent my attack her way making her fly off of her feet and into Sapphire.

"Why are you doing this Rini?" I heard Sailor Moon ask as she got her scepter ready.

"MY NAME IS NOT RINI! IT'S BLACK LADY!" I screamed as I sent multiple attacks their way.

"Rini, whatever we did we did it because we love you!" Uncle Goten shouted as helped up his twin sister. She landed on her arm wrong as she clung onto her shoulder. Blood seeping down from it tremendously.

"LIARS! ALL OF YOU!"I screamed as I continued doing the same thing. "NONE OF YOU HAVE EVER CARED ABOUT ME! NEVER!" When I sent an attack towards Grandpa Trunks, I started hearing Wiseman's voice all throughout the area. What the hell does he want? He told me that I could do whatever I wanted too!

"_Black Lady I need you to come to Nemesis immediately!"_ Wiseman yelled.

"What did you do to my granddaughter you creep!?" Gabriella yelled as Trunks and Vegeta were holding her back from doing anything stupid.

"But Wiseman I was handling everything just fine!" I snapped back at him.

"_You're still not entirely powerful enough to take them on by yourself Black Lady. You need to come to Nemesis!"_

"Wiseman I…." I was about to counter but he interrupted me.

"_Do as I say now Black Lady or you will be terminated!"_ he yelled. I turned my attention back over to everyone on the ground.

"I will deal with all of you later." I promised as I transported myself back to Nemesis, my new, true home.


	21. Eternal Love

_**GABRIELLA POV**_

Rini was now Black Lady. One of my worst fears has been realized, my granddaughter, turned evil! I also broke my promise to her. The one where I told her I would always be there for her no matter what happens to the world or anyone in the family. She depended on me when she needed me the most and yet I let her down. I felt like the worst grandmother alive. I should have just followed after Gohan. I bet that's how Wiseman was able to get a hold of Rini so fast. Gohan was still passed out and in my arms. I can tell he was out from the count with the way Black lady attacked him and treated him. The Rini I know wouldn't have harmed her favorite great uncle the way she did…. As the guys were arguing on ideas on how to defeat Diamond and Wiseman, I noticed that Sailor Moon was looking out the window with Tuxedo Mask. They weren't scared or anything, more like curious. I could see why. A very bright light was illuminating from the outside. I knew that light, it was Kairavi! _That's my girl, I knew you would be able to do it, you always cease to amaze me. _I walked over to them, joining Sailor Moon's side.

"Don't worry about that light you guys, let's just say it's on our side." I told them as I continued to be awed by my own daughter's ability.

"Is this Sailor Moonlight's doing Gabriella?" Sailor Mercury wondered as she was doing calculations on her minicomputer, with Goten looking on her shoulder, I smiled when I saw the look on his face as she continued to do the calculations. How can I answer her question without threatening Kairavi's existence? All of the past Soldiers eyes were on me as I looked to the future version of my son in law. He only nodded, knowing I was able to do this on my own. I took a deep breath as I answered Amy.

"Yes she is. Her light is what protects the Palace other than the Silver Imperium Crystal. Like I said Amy, she can be trusted, we've known her for a while. She is purely good." I heard Vegeta scoff at me as soon as I had said that. King Darien only looked away from my eyes as well as Trunks and Goten. There was no way we could tell them she was my daughter and once Mistress Kairavi. That would be too much. Hell, I was scared to tell Rini about her when she asked that one time when Vegeta almost spilled it.

"How are we going to go on Nemesis and fight Diamond and get Rini back to normal?" Jupiter wondered. "I mean what is the planet like? Is hard to handle?"

"Not really, very similar to Earth." Trunks explained. I started hearing Gohan stir. I rushed over to make sure he was okay, Goten trailing behind me. At first he seemed a little fazed, but overall he seemed like he was fine to me. I gave a sigh of relief when he finally looked to me and Goten.

"What happened to Rini…" he trailed as he felt the pain in his head. He did hit head first when Black lady tossed him on the ground, not caring if he got hurt.

"Rini is now Black lady, bro." I told him, he only groaned out of frustration as I did.

"I was hoping that was a dream, damn it!" he yelled as he slammed his fists on the ground. As I was about to say something to my older brother, something was making the palace shake in the Command Center. Even Bulma stopped working as the Palace continued to rumble under our feet. I heard fighting from the outside getting louder and louder and louder until suddenly, there was nothing left. I looked outside the window again, the light that Sailor Moonlight was giving around the Palace, was now gone. What on Earth happened?

"Kairavi!" I gasped out of shock. Trunks was beside me in an instant, trying to calm me down. Did I just say her name with all of the girls in the room? When I looked to them none of them asked any questions, for that I was thankful for them.

"We have to fight!" Vegeta hollered. He then turned his attention on Bulma "Do you think you can keep the defensive systems up long enough Bulma?" Bulma only shook her head no.

"No unfortunately I can't Vegeta. For some reason the main computer just won't turn on anymore." Bulma told us. Vegeta only groaned out of frustration again.

"That's just great! Fine, just make sure you stay somewhere safe." He ordered her. I think that was Vegeta's way of saying he loved her and be safe. All throughout my life, Vegeta has never been so vocal when it came to his emotions. I tried not giggling along with the girls. All of us followed Vegeta out of the Crystal Palace. In the open field that looked over the city was now replaced with some kind of platform that held a very large Monolith, a big black crystal, spewing tons of negative energy. I was honestly shocked that I was able to stand on my own, no headaches, no fainting. With this much negative energy I would have been out cold if I had not broken what was wrong with me. All of the girls were looking at me shocked. I knew why, but I never told him that I broke that horrible ailment. I'll let them figure it out themselves.

On the platform I could see the monolith, and not only that, I could see Black Lady with Prince Diamond. They seemed like they were guarding the crystal. Black Lady seemed to have noticed us but for some reason she only locked her eyes on me. Her beautiful red eyes were filled with hate and anger towards me. I hated seeing them like this. This isn't my Rini. Without any warning Vegeta fires a blast to Black Lady. By the time I was able to see him do so again, I got I front of the attack, protecting Rini. Eventually Vegeta noticed that I was blocking his attacks head on. By now I had some serious wounds on my arms and legs.

"Gabriella!" Vegeta snarled as he had a blast prepared.

"You are NOT harming her, Vegeta. You would have to kill me to get to her. I'm surprised that you even want to harm your own granddaughter!" I yelled at my father in law. He only continued to stare at me with the blast ready in his hand. It looked like a powerful one too.

"She is evil as far as I am aware!'

"I won't believe it!" I yelled back as I powered up into my first form, the only form what I know I can do. Vegeta did the same this time. Before I was able to do anything to Vegeta, I felt someone grab the back of my head by my hair and lift me to the air.

"Gabby!" I heard Gohan, Goten and Trunks. I heard Trunks the most. The person lifting me was Black Lady. She held me to the point where she was able to look into my eyes, I looked away from hers, knowing the red eyes were filled with hatred for some reason.

"Why would you do that for me?" Black Lady demanded as she continued tugging my hair, I screamed from the pain. "Why would you save me when I have done nothing but hurt you and your family?" she continued to demand. I tried smiling but by now, Black Lady had her hand on my throat. I thought she was going to let me go but she was only doing that so she could choke me. I was losing air dramatically, but I still answered her anyway, with a very hoarse voice.

"Because I'm your grandmother, and I love you." I told her as I struggled to get out of my granddaughters grasp. Who knew she had such a hard grip? Before I was able to say anything else to her, an attack was aimed for Black Lady, making her let go of me.

"BURNING MANDALA!" Sailor Mars shouted as I fell to the ground. I was no longer a Super Saiyan as I landed on the ground, trying to catch my breath again. Trunks and Goten automatically rushed over to help me along with the girls.

"How dare you hurt me Sailor Mars?! Meet me by the platform where the crystal is if you want to continue our little match, Grandma." She smirked when she disappeared in a wave of black electricity. Before I was able to stop him, Vegeta automatically started heading to the platform where Wiseman and Prince Diamond were. Wiseman was controlling the Malefic Black Crystal, with Prince Diamond being his body guard. Black Lady was there as well, just like she had promised. Vegeta was about to fire a blast that was probably enough to kill Rini, but thankfully Gohan, Goten and Trunks were able to stop him in time for doing so. I walked over to Sailor Moon. She was looking at Rini with disbelief and worry and also at her scepter. She don't want to kill her I know, but she was conflicted knowing that she can heal her. I gave her a gentle smile as I took my young daughters hand.

"We can do this Serena. Diamond and Wiseman need to be destroyed but we need Rini back. _I_ need Rini back. I know you two might not get along right now, but she means the world to me, along with you. All of us have your back if you need our help." I told her as calmly as I could. My voice was still very sore from when Black Lady choked me. She smiled as she leaned in for a hug. I was shocked at first, not really being used to this anymore. Both of my girls are grown, they normally don't do anything like this.

"I know, I trust you Momma." She smiled as she turned to the Soldiers and then at Tuxedo Mask. "I will need that help you guys!" she told us. All the while this was happening, Diamond and Black Lady kept attacking the group. Tuxedo Mask stood by her side as I went over to my brother's and Trunks. Taking Trunks' hand I was able to feel like I could take on anything. "Rini!" Serena called as she was about to get her brooch ready.

"My name is not RINI!" She yelled as she threw another attack. Serena only grimaced when she got hit but it didn't do anything serious to her. Serena only got back up on her feet with the help of Tuxedo Mask.

"Yes it is and we know you're in there somewhere. Remember what your grandmother would always say to you?" Serena yelled. "Always stay near the light that will guide you! Rini listen to the light and you will be ours again! All will be forgiven!" Black Lady started clutching her head, her good thoughts trying to overpower her evil ones. This was working. Very slowly I started feeling Serena's energy get higher and higher along with the girls who were in front of us. I looked to the guys and reluctantly to Vegeta. He only smirked as he began focusing, giving Sailor Moon the power she desperately craves and needs. By now the negative energy was for some reason staring to affect me as I continued to focus my energy onto Serena. Trunks noticed this as he grabbed my hand tighter. I looked over to him, being grateful that he was always by my side no matter how much we annoyed each other. He went back to concentrating. I did the same when I saw the girl's planetary colors around them. Black lady and Diamond were still attacking us like crazy. Maybe it was the wounds that were bothering me instead of the negative energy? One could only hope.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!'

"VENUS STAR POWER!'

"We have always loved you Rini! Sure your Mom and Dad may be a little harsh sometimes but that just shows how much they love you! If they didn't you would never see them!" by this time I could see that Serena was in her Princess attire but then I noticed something different about her. She had the crown I would see Neo Queen Serenity wear! I looked to Gohan, wondering how something like that could have happened. He only shook his head no, telling me he knew nothing. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Serena shouted as she aimed the crystal to Black lady. The light was slowly but surely reaching her. At one point I noticed that she was trying to cover her eyes as she was begging for help from Wiseman, who wasn't answering her as well as Diamond. With one more pull of light from the crystal and I could see the form of a little girl in the front of the group. Rini was back to normal! I ran from Trunks' side as I rushed over to her. She was passed out as I gently laid her in her lap. She had her regular form back and clothes as she slept in my arms. Sailor Moon, no longer in her Princess attire, rushed over to me as she saw me do this, Trunks, Gohan and Goten followed behind me.

"Is she going to be okay?" Trunks worried as he bended down with me. He took his jacket off to cover her.

"I don't see anything physically wrong with her." Gohan said as he continued to look her over.

"You guys think we should take her back to the palace? Bulma can watch her." Goten suggested. "I'll do it if anyone needs me to…" before Goten was able to say anything Prince Diamond decided he was the next target. He was sending his attack to my twin brother! Goten tried getting up but couldn't when the next attack sent him to the other end of the platform. I rushed over to him, making Prince Diamond attack me instead of Goten. I could hear everyone tell me to back down but nothing was going to make me leave my brother, defenseless. Attack after attack kept coming my way by now I had enough of Diamond, it was time this white haired freak was gone! I powered up into my Super Saiyan form and turned my attention to Diamond. By now Goten was passed out.

"NO ONE HURTS _MY_ TWIN BROTHER WITHOUT HURTING ME!" I yelled as I got into my stance. Focusing my energy into my hands. "KAMEHAMEHAAA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Diamond only continued to laugh as my blast was being unaffected against his attack that he fired back, his black waves seemed to be over powering my blue waves. I started slipping as I noticed this.

"Nice try Gabriella, there is no way you can defeat me by yourself!" he hollered as he sent an attack to my leg, making me pushed back a little more. I still had my blast trying to hit him. Out of nowhere it seemed like, Sailor Moon and Trunks were by my side in an instant. Trunks put his hands above mine as Sailor Moon did the same only under them. Gathering more energy into my hands again to match everyone else's I shouted the attack along with everyone else.

"KAMEHAMEHAA!" we shouted as we aimed the blast for Diamond. After a minute, Prince Diamond is now destroyed after a scream of pain and defeat. It was quiet for a minute before anything happened. Then I heard Serena collapse next to Trunks. The Soldiers and Tuxedo Mask rushed over to her along with me.

"Is she going to be okay honey?" I worried. She was passed out in her future father's arms looking incredibly weak. I heard moaning coming from Goten and then not a moment later from Rini. I was almost conflicted on who to go to. Vegeta noticed this as he went over to Goten for me, with a smirk on his face.

"You know you worry a lot." He snickered. I only rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah I know." I was about to say something else to him as I was walking over to Rini. But I noticed something. The monolith was gone and so was Wiseman. This seems like it's too good to be true. Where did Wiseman go with Nemesis? Did he go back to the planet and leave the galaxy since we pretty much killed his army?

"Where did Wiseman go everyone? It just seemed like he vanished!" Mercury exclaimed as she was helping up Goten. I smiled, knowing what was to come between them in her future.

"Yeah I agree with Amy, this is just too weird." Goten said as he started clutching the side of his head.

"Are you going to be okay Goten?" Amy worried. He only smiled, probably wishing our Amy and Mariah weren't in Eternal Sleep. I heard Goten's reply but it was muffled by the sound of wind and I felt a ton of negative energy coming back to the planet. In the sky slowly coming down on us as if it looked like it was crushing the planet! I immediately rushed over to Rini as she was just waking up. Wiseman was back now as he was on the far end of the platform. He continued to laugh as all of the Saiyans who could powered up. Goten was in front of Amy, as Gohan and Trunks were for Serena, and I Rini. I can feel the poor girl shaking like a leaf behind me.

"I was wondering when Diamond was going to be destroyed, now I don't have to share my power!" Wiseman hollered as the wind continued to get worse. From where I was standing I noticed that the planet Nemesis was hovering in the sky, getting closer and closer to Earth. For some reason my focus was becoming very blurry…. I shook my head to get rid of it and amazingly enough it worked. I dodged blasts left and right as I was trying to protect Rini, knowing she couldn't transform into anything. This is one of those times that I wish she did. I know she was trying really hard too but the help was desperately needed. I took a quick look to the Crystal Palace. Somehow, some way, the Palace was glowing in big bright thing of light, as if Kairavi was all of the sudden okay. I had a feeling something was helping her do this but I had no idea on who it could be. Everyone was under Eternal Sleep along with Neo Queen Serenity, there is absolutely no possible way! I quickly looked over to Vegeta for conformation if that was Future Serena I was feeling. I was never going to get one as a black thing of electricity attacked me, making me fly off of my feet leaving Rini, being knocked out cold.

_**RINI POV **_

"NO GRANDMA GABRIELLA!" I screamed as I rushed right over to her passed out form. I know she didn't pass out from the negative energy, this Grandma Gabby was able to get out of those spells! She told me I was the one who was able to help her do so in the first place. All of this was my fault! If I wasn't such a scared little girl no one would have to be in the mess we were in! Tears out of anger and frustration started pouring down my face as I also felt my power rise as well. I almost couldn't control it at this point. Grandpa Trunks tried to calm me down, but not even he could stop me from trying to help the woman who did everything for me. Even the stuff that I didn't know about I was thankful for. She did so much for me and I never even told her thank you for it, not even when I was conscious to know about it. "Grandma please wake up," tears from me were flowing down my face onto hers. I brushed them away off of hers and mine. "I know I don't deserve you as a grandmother but I love you just as much as you love me, maybe even more!" I screamed as everyone continued fighting. Grandpa Trunks and Uncle Gohan were by my side as well as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon looked like she was on the verge of tears seeing her future mother if was seriously injured. She seemed so lifeless as Grandpa Trunks held her in his lap, I was just glad to see her breathing. "But grandpa needs you! So does my mommy and daddy, most importantly I NEED YOU!" I screamed again as the tears continued to flow I rose from as I felt something happening within my body. A bright warm glow was illuminating from my body, and eventually something came out of my chest….

"The Silver Imperium Crystal!" Uncle Gohan gasped. This entire time this stupid crystal has been inside me and I had no idea?! All of this could have been avoided if this was the case. After a minute of the light, it started glowing bright and brighter and brighter around me. When the glow was gone I noticed that I wasn't in my sets of clothes, I was dressed as a Sailor Soldier! I finally transformed into something! I looked to Uncle Gohan and Grandpa Trunks, happier than I have been since I have known about this whole entire battle. When I went to tell Grandma Gabby about it that's when I remembered that she was passed out in my grandfather's arms. I started crying again, knowing Grandma missed another mile stone in my life. She promised she would always be there for me but this one I know she couldn't help.

"Grandma I finally did it!" I laughed, thinking she would wake up if I did. "I finally transformed into something, maybe being a Saiyan would be easier now!" I teased. She was unconscious. My anger towards Wiseman started boiling over, knowing he was the one responsible for all of the pain he has caused in the last eight centuries. Before I was able to do anything by myself and get killed, Sailor Moon stopped me with a hand to my shoulder. In a huff I only turned to her, wondering why she was stopping me from killing Wiseman. She only gave me a very kind loving smiling as she looked from to Wiseman, to the Palace which was now glowing very brightly as if Aunt Kairavi was doing all of the work, and the she looked back over to me, grabbing my hand.

"We got this Rini, don't you worry." She told me as she led me over in front of Wiseman. Just by looking at him was giving me the creeps, I don't know but I always thought this guy wasn't human, I have never seen a face of his. Was he even a real person under the hood? Before Sailor Moon and I were able to do anything, Wiseman seized the planet Nemesis from coming any closer to Earth and all fighting around us suddenly stopped out of nowhere. It was eerily quiet as he began speaking, I got chills down my spine as he did.

"Do you seriously think you will be able to stop me Sailor Moon and Small Lady?" Wiseman laughed. I started getting mad when he called me Small Lady in my Soldier form. I guess this would make me Sailor Mini Moon now wouldn't it? I smiled at the name, kind of liking it so far. I have no idea why Aunt Kairavi's Mini Quartet don't like it as much as I do. "Don't you all know of my history I was that criminal from eight centuries ago, way before Crystal Tokyo was formed? I was the competitor from the world Martial Arts Tournament, Phantom! That name _and _body are since long gone when Prince Diamond entered the planet Nemesis, he was like the piece missing in the puzzle that I needed completed. Now that I have both of you at my disposable, I will finally rid the world of the White Moon Kingdom forever!" the wind started blowing again as Wiseman did something I wish he didn't since it made me sick to my stomach. He took off his clothing, but it only ended up being a skeleton! How in the world was he able to operate if he was just made of bones?

"So Wiseman was only using it to fool us?" Uncle Gohan wondered in disgust. The wind was being worse as all of the sudden, Wiseman disappeared into nowhere.

"Where did he go?" I heard Sailor Venus.

"How dare he leave in the battle?! How cowardly!" Great-Grandpa Vegeta yelled. When I looked to Sailor Moon, she started flying in the sky acting like she was going to Nemesis. She wasn't on planning on going by herself was she?

"SERENA LUNA BRIEFS! YOU ARE NOT GOING UP THERE!" I heard Grandpa Trunks yell as he tried to stop her. He was too late as he tried grabbing a hold of her skirt. For some reason right now the planet was nowhere close to Earth. How was Serena going to be able to get there on her own? Before I was going to ask one of my great uncles this very question, Tuxedo Mask, in a hurried and worried haste he started following Serena up to Nemesis. Have both of them gone insane?!

"Has Darien gone completely mad?" Jupiter worried as she watched both of them go up into space, by now I could no longer see Tuxedo Mask. Uncle Gohan was about to answer Jupiter but he was too shocked as he looked over behind the entire group. I did too, following everyone's eyes. Momma was the one that sent that bright light on the palace, she was the one that was protecting it while we were dealing with Wiseman and Diamond. Begin to happy to care at the moment I rushed over to her, with happy tears flowing down my face. She smiled when she saw me, with daddy also behind her. I guess the older versions of the girls and their daughters were still in the palace afraid of damaging anything else.

"Momma!" I cried as she continued to hold me while bending down to my level. I knew Sailor Moon of the past was able to help us. Grandma Gabriella was right, she could do anything if she put her mind to it! "I was so worried I would never see you again!" I continued to cry. Momma only gave me a gentle smile as she continued to look down at me. "I'm sorry for what I did Momma. If I hadn't felt the need to prove to everyone that I was really your daughter, none of this would have happened! I just wanted to feel like I belonged in the family is all. I just felt like sometimes I didn't since I couldn't transform into a Super Saiyan Soldier like you used to be able to do. I just wanted to feel like I belonged." I admitted as I tried drying my tears from my face. Momma eventually did that for me as her bright, happy blue eyes looked down at me, along with Daddy's.

"Small Lady Serenity. You are indeed my daughter and the true heir to Moon Kingdom just like I was when I was your age. You have not only the Moon Kingdom's blood running through your veins but also Saiyan blood, you are truly unique. You're just like me in so many ways and yet you don't realize it. I mean look at you! You finally transformed into something amazing even though you already were." She giggled a little to help me calm me down. It did and I laughed with her along with everyone else. "Sure I may not be here all of the time or give so much love and affection like normal mother do, but you have someone else who does." She looked over to Grandma Gabriella with a worried as Grandpa Trunks held her in his arms. "I will always love you my dearest Rini, my love is eternal, you are mine and no one will be able to change that." She told me. My smile grew larger as she said these words. I reached in for another hug, not wanting to let go from her warm embrace. She then looked around the area and then over to Grandma Gabby. She was horribly beaten up not only from the injuries she got for protecting me but from protecting Uncle Goten. Momma got up from her knees as she walked over to Grandpa Trunks. Momma and Grandpa Trunks seemed to have some silent communication as he gently laid her down. Momma gestured me over. I didn't want to knowing how off my grandmother looked. She almost looked like a rag doll with the way her limbs were acting. She had so many cuts that were bleeding and bruises all over her arms and legs. "Rini honey come here please." Momma gestured. She was on her knees again as she continued to look on down at her mother. I didn't need instructions to know what was going to happen. Momma wanted to heal her. Before she did anything, she turned to the Sailor Soldiers of the past. "For old time sake, would you girls mind lending me some planetary power? Ever since I took to the throne, I can no longer transform." She told them. All four of them looked to the other. I hoped they would say yes, Grandma almost looked on the verge of death. I cringed as I looked down on her again, wishing I hadn't.

"Of course we will Neo Queen Serenity!" Sailor Venus replied with a happy tone in her voice. All four Sailor Soldiers circled us as Momma and I began practicing. A bright glow started appearing from the crystal again as the girls began focusing it continued to glow from them sending energy.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!'

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!" then all together they shouted "SAILOR PLANET HEALING!"

As everyone shouted the crystal glowed the brightest it has since I have discovered it was in my own body this entire time and by the time the warm glow was gone, I noticed that Grandma Gabriella's wounds were slowly dissolving away from her skin and bruises were disappearing as well. She was slowly starting to wake up, and when she did she was in dazed look about her face. I smiled as she continued to look around. Grandpa Trunks was very relieved when he saw her eyes again and immediately hugged and kissed her briefly. She then looked to Momma, confusion definitely present in her voice.

"Serena?" she gasped out of shock. "How are you not in Eternal Sleep? Are the other girls okay?" Momma only smiled.

"They're fine Momma, no need to worry yourself so much. You should take a look to your granddaughter though, she did something incredible that we thought that she would never be able to do. No matter what Rini always seems to want to prove us wrong." She gave a slight laugh as well as everyone else, I even joined in too. When Grandma Gabby finally looked to me, she was shocked like I knew she would but overall she was really thrilled for me that I finally transformed into something. I only continued to smile and blush as she admired my Sailor Soldier self.

"I'm so proud of you, I just wish I could have seen it when it happened." She sighed as she continued to look around. She then noticed that Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask of the past were no longer with us. They weren't even on the planet Earth as far as I was concerned. I was really starting to worry about them. I wanted to help them but I would have no way I getting there! I couldn't fly just yet so forget that method. "Where is Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, Neo Queen Serenity?" Grandma Gabby asked.

"It seems that they went to Nemesis Momma. I have no idea if they are okay. But I know they would never be able to defeat Wiseman on their own I'm afraid to say." Momma sighed. "There is one person who could do it though now. She looked from Daddy and to my uncles and grandfather, they nodded knowing who Momma was sending to Nemesis alone to help Serena and Darien of the past. I was scared wondering who it could be. Momma turned her attention on to me. Dang, how did I know she was going to pick me to go and fetch them? When all of this was over, Serena was going to get such a beating and an earful from me. "Sailor Mini Moon, you will be heading to Nemesis to help them. They are not that strong enough to do so on their own. Maybe if they were just a bit stronger they would be able to do so. But they really need help my child." She told me hugged me. I needed the hug knowing what I was about to have to do. I was getting scared in the idea of just fighting Wiseman with them. But my biggest challenge in my life so far, would be going there and facing my fears of him. I just hope I am as strong as my mother says I am, if not. the planet is surely doomed to be destroyed.


	22. Phantom's Final Blow Out

_**RINI POV**_

Momma wanted me to go to Nemesis to retrieve Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask of the past. I was starting to get really scared, knowing this is my first real enemy that I would have to face. Sure thanks to my Martial arts family I know how to hold myself in battle. But I was still scared at a wits end, knowing that I had to do this by myself. I was following Mommy inside back to the palace. The cases that held the future inner sailor soldiers were gone along with Mommy's prison. I was starting to wonder where they were, they obviously couldn't be seen by their past self's but it's making me wonder. Mommy led everyone to where Pluto's door was since I recognized the dark and eerie hallway. All of the girls were on edge and I could tell Grandma Gabby and the guys were trying very hard to not to laugh at their facial expressions. Why was Mommy sending me through the time door? Sailor Pluto was talking with Diana, the daughter of Artemis and Luna, as we were coming up. By the time I arrived, Diana rushed over to me, worried about me. I smiled as I saw the little grey kitten rushed over to me.

"Small Lady!" Diana cried as she jumped into my arms. I started petting her, calming her down some. "What happened to you Small Lady?" she wondered when she noticed my uniform.

"I would call her Sailor Mini Moon while in that form Diana." Mommy snickered a little, Grandma Gabby did too. Diana then noticed my form and congratulated me. Mommy turned her attention back onto Pluto. When I looked over to the other girls, they were shocked when they saw Sailor Pluto. I smiled to myself. Just wait until Sailor Vegeta, Outer Sailors, My Asteroid Soldiers, and Aunt Kairavi's Mini Quartet come around! They would have no idea what to do when they all show up.

"Neo Queen Serenity!" Sailor Pluto went to her knees out of respect. Mommy made her rise shortly afterwards.

"Pluto I need your help. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask of the past have gone to Nemesis on their own free will. I need you to transport Sailor Mini Moon to Nemesis so she will be able to help them. I have a feeling that she won't be able to do so on her own." Mommy asked her. Sailor Pluto looked worried for me but she agreed with her anyway, knowing she didn't have any way out of this.

"I can do so my queen." Pluto said. I turned my attention over to my family. Grandma Gabby was worried sick for me already but I was starting to think that this was a natural state for her. She pushed the guys aside so she was able to give me the first hug. I hugged her back, starting to get scared all over again. But for some reason when Grandma Gabby was hugging me, I automatically felt all of my fears go away as quickly as they came. Why did this happen? Was it because she knew how I felt? She was around my age when she started fighting a huge enemy like Wiseman, maybe even stronger. Grandma Gabby pulled away from the hug. I didn't really want her too, but she did anyway as she smiled at me. The smile that told me everything was going to be okay from now on once I help them I owe so much for her and maybe a lot more for the things that I don't even know about.

"You've got this. I know you do Rini. Just be safe and careful and come back to me." She told me in a stern voice. She was trying to act tough, but it really wasn't working. The guys saw through her fake façade as they smirked behind her back, knowing what I did.

"I will Grandma, don't worry so much!" I teased as everyone laughed; I turned my attention over to Pluto who had her Garnet Rod ready. "Send me to Nemesis Pluto!" I told her as cheerfully as I could.

"Alright small…" she stopped herself when she saw my uniform. "I mean Sailor Mini Moon. Just so you know, I can only do this once, you'll have find your own way back." She warned me. I gulped getting scared at the thought already. I nodded as I understood her actions, hoping that Serena and Darien of the past would be able to help me get back home here. Sailor Pluto then raised her Garnet Rod and the red glass orb started glowing brighter and brighter to the point where I had to close my eyes from the light. When I reopened them however, I was no longer on that planet Earth. I was in Outer Space! I started freaking out as I noticed I had a red glow around, almost as if what was a shield.

By the time I had finally found Nemesis, I saw battle glows streaming from the planet. The bright pink light told me that Sailor Moon was having a lot of trouble fighting Wiseman by himself. I just hope she wasn't too weak to the point where she can't help. I finally landed on Nemesis and started running to find them. I could hear the fighting but I couldn't find them at all! It's like it was pitch black, or rather, a black void! Where was the emerald green dark castle that Aunt Kairavi and her Mini Quartet always talked about? It was nowhere to be seen. It probably got destroyed by Wiseman for some reason. I continued to wander around aimlessly now, desperately trying to find them. That's when I noticed that something funny was happening to me. I slowly started fading in out of life! Did something happen to Sailor Moon or Tuxedo Mask? Tears were starting to flow out of fear and frustration as I tried finding them.

Out of nowhere it seemed like, I tripped over something but I had no idea what it could have been. When I looked behind me, I noticed it was some rubble that must have from the evil home of the black moon clan. By now, I was thinking about giving up. I was wondering around in circles it felt like to me and it was getting me nowhere. Why did Mommy have to make go and get them? Why couldn't she ask Grandma or Grandpa? Or how about anyone of my great-uncles? More tears started falling, this time they were out of fear and desperation as I felt another disappearing spell. As I was crying a voice was ringing inside my head. It felt as if she was here with me but I know she wasn't. Does Grandma Gabby know that I was having trouble finding them? _Remember what I told you Small Lady! Love and light will always guide you!_ She shouted in my head. I smiled a little, whipping away the tears that now stopped flowing. Grandma was right, I need to pull myself together and focus! I closed my eyes this time as I continued to search for Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. When I did I started running to the east, worried about Sailor Moon. Her energy was so drastically low, no wonder I was having disappearing spells! I smiled and then gasped as I saw the scene in front of me. Sailor Moon, like I thought she was, really weak with little to no energy along with Tuxedo Mask. None of them, not even Wiseman, saw me coming. I shot a tiny ki blast, past the two, and directly at Wiseman. He was shocked at first but then recoiled himself when I rejoined Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon seemed to have the most worry for me.

"Rini what are you doing here?" Sailor Moon worried.

"You can get hurt or killed! You need to go back to Earth where everyone can protect you!" Tuxedo Mask ordered. I only grinned at the two as I slowly felt myself getting stronger and stronger. We must be doing something right if my spells are slowly but surely going away!

"Mommy and Pluto sent me here to help you and bring you back, no way am I letting everyone down when they're counting on me to help you!" I yelled at them. Sailor Moon only smiled as she pushed me down on her level, which she was on her knees as she held the Silver Imperium Crystal. Tuxedo Mask only smiled as he me help her and joined in as well.

"There is no way you will be able to defeat me!" Wiseman laughed as he sent an attack my way. Why did he have to pick on me the most? The more he attacked the more I got angry and my energy rised higher as well. I was hoping everyone on Earth wouldn't worry since they felt this. But I have a feeling that they were worrying anyway, especially Grandma and Mommy….

The Silver Imperium Crystal in Sailor Moon's and I's hands started glowing brighter and brighter but for some reason the power coming out of it didn't seem to do any damage to Wiseman. I thought a minute as we continued to try. If this is the Silver Crystal of the past in Sailor Moon's hands then what if I used mine? Would that double the power? I bet that's why Mommy made me go and help them! With the Crystal being inside me I have more power more than anyone! I broke away from the hold of the Silver crystal of the past and began focusing on my own Crystal. I heard a shocked gasp coming from the both of them but I continued to focus. By now the Crystal was back out of my own chest and in my hands. Looking from my crystal and Sailor Moon's there wasn't really much of a difference. With the help of Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon was able to get up on her two feet and stand by my side with Tuxedo Mask behind the both of us, sending power through our bodies. I have never felt this powerful in all of my eight centuries!

"What is this power?!" Wiseman shouted.

"This is the power of love Wiseman; there is no way you will ever be able to take that away from this world!" Sailor Moon yelled back at him. Holding out the Crystal as much as I could, I was becoming very weak and very tired out of nowhere. Was it because I was using the Silver Imperium Crystal? From what I learned from Uncle Gohan it was Mommies main source of life energy and power. Could that be happening to me a well? I looked over to Sailor Moon and she only nodded in reassurance to me. Knowing how I felt. When both of our powers reached a maximum we both shouted,

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" we both shouted. With one more pull of power from the both us, it was only darkness and silence that surrounded us as we realized we were floating in space. Our Silver Crystals were covering us in a brilliant white light as flew back down to Earth.

_**GABRIELLA POV **_

From what it felt like, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon of the past finally destroyed Wiseman. Pride was swelling up in me as I looked over to Trunks who was watching over Kairavi. While protecting the Palace she collapsed out of tiredness and overexerting herself as she was trying to make a shield for the palace. Normally she does her light in strides but what she did really tired her out. The Inner Sailor Soldiers were still here along with us. There future self's were still with their daughters in another room of the palace. Up in the sky I saw Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon and Tuxedo Mask, finally joining us on the ground. Sailor Moon didn't notice Kairavi.

"We did it! Wiseman is defeated!" Sailor Moon squealed with delight. I only giggled along with Neo Queen Serenity. Sailor Mini Moon, being too happy to care, ran directly into her arms. I smiled; I haven't stopped since I felt Wiseman finally leave the world for good. As Sailor Mini Moon hugged her mother, she de-transformed from her soldier self. I guess Rini was more tapped out of energy than I thought. Neo Queen Serenity rose from her knees to face the soldiers of the past and Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask as well.

"Sailor Moon, thank you for saving our world. We are forever grateful." All of the girls and Tuxedo Mask smiled as they continued to listen to her. "As a reward I would like bestow a gift that you will need very soon." She smiled as she cupped her hands. At first nothing was in it and then I could see Sailor Moon's old brooch in her hands. I looked back up at Sailor Moon and surprisingly she was still in her soldier form. When I looked back down, a new brooch was there. Did she just give Serena of the past a new brooch? What for? I tried thinking back to when my Serena wore this brooch…bells started ringing in my head as I started to quickly figure it out. They will slowly start figuring out that they're more of them to come. I smiled more when I remembered the day that they discovered Uranus and Neptune. "You will also need this very soon." She told them as Sailor Moon pinned on her new brooch. In a certain motion of her hands Neo Queen Serenity summoned the Heart Moon Rod. "I know you will be able to figure out how to use it eventually."

"Thank you, your highness." Sailor Moon said. "Why would I need it though?"

"When the time comes you will understand." She then turned her attention back over to Rini. She was very tired I could tell as she was rubbing her eyes. "Why don't you go back with them Small Lady? Just come back when you have everything settled then, I've missed you so much my dear Rini." Rini looked back up at her shocked.

"But Neo Queen…" I was about to object but Trunks stopped me before I could. No one heard me though, so I guess that was a good thing. I pretended I was tending to Kairavi as Rini rushed over to hug me really fast before she caught up with the rest of the group. Sailor Pluto was leading all of them to where time door was for the time. "Rini?" I wondered as I looked to her more confused than worried.

"Thank you for helping me." She said, whispering in my ear. Helping her? What in the world did she mean helping her? I don't remember doing anything of the sort. Rini noticed the confused expression and then automatically pretended that she never said anything. "Oh never mind then, I guess it was someone else's voice I heard. Don't worry about me, I'll come home soon everyone, I promise! Love you guys!" Rini giggled and waved as she ran to catch up with Pluto and the Soldiers of the past. I couldn't help but smile when I saw the grin on Rini's face. It told me that we had nothing to worry about now and everything will be peaceful, just like we normally wanted it to be. Trunks smiled as watched Rini run off with the others and then grabbed my hand. I looked back up at him, not really worrying about anything anymore. This was a new feeling for me, the not worrying part. But I think that will be the best thing to ever happen to me.

"Everything will be okay now you know. No need to worry. " Trunks told me as he picked up Kairavi. She was still passed out tremendously and had little energy about her. But I know her, she'll back very soon. She's just like her father sometimes.

"I know and you know what?" I asked him as we all started walking back inside the Crystal Palace. The place was a wreck but I'm pretty sure it will be running again very soon, looking like an epic battle between good and evil never happened at all.

"What?" Trunks wondered as we headed to the Hospital Wing.

"I'm not worried anymore at all. I think I like this feeling. From now on I have a feeling we can finally live the life both of us have always wanted." I don't know how but somehow my smiled grew larger at the thought of finally living in piece.


	23. Finally Peaceful

_**KAIRAVI POV **_

Again I woke up in the hospital wing, with people looking over me. Momma, Dad, both Uncles, all Sailors present. And in the back I think I saw Sapphire keeping his distance away from everyone. He was looking mainly to the guys since they looked tense around him. I tried getting out of my bed but Sapphire stopped me. I felt why. The wound I had received from Emerald started to affect me as I tried getting up from my bed. Sapphire saw me flinch while I was getting up and immediately told me to get back down with a kind smile. I looked around and I could even see Grandpa Vegeta in the door way along with Momma. Like I said all of the guys were really tense with Sapphire in the room. I have no idea why, Sailor Moon of the past healed him so he was back on our side. Right? Right.

"Can I get you anything?" Sapphire asked me. I smiled as I grabbed his hand, he smiled when I did but the smile went away when my father started speaking.

"I'm fine…" my father interrupted me.

"You have no right." Dad said as he made him let go of my hand. I groaned out of frustration when he did this but thankfully Momma came to my rescue. She grabbed my father's hand before he was able to say anything else to him. This is one of the times that I was thankful for her, and after all of this, I will always be thankful that I have her. Both of them. Momma was giving Dad a look that made him back down but he still sounded furious with Sapphire in the room. "Gabriella…" Momma interrupted him with more warning in her voice than I have ever heard her use before.

"Sapphire will not be harmed. _Ever. _He still has the pardon that I placed on him centuries ago, everyone understand?" she asked, but she was mainly looking at my father. My father agreed along with everyone else. She crossed her arms and smiled, thinking she had won some eight hundred year old argument. I looked around hoping to find Rini, my quartet, and the future inner soldiers in the room. They weren't. I was really starting to wonder where Rini could have ended up. Everyone noticed my worried look and calmed me down.

"Don't worry Kairavi. Rini is in the past." Gohan told me. I was still confused.

"She's saying her goodbye's there. She'll be home soon, Diamond, Emerald, Wiseman, all of them are gone!" Goten said happily. Everyone was dead? I started smiling. I was wondering what was happening when I was with the Outer Sailor Soldiers on the platform. While we were guarding the Palace, I could see lights going off like crazy, and then I saw nothing at all. That's when my energy went out and I collapsed, not only was it from the lack of energy, but the wound Emerald had given me the last time I saw her.

"She is coming back right?" I wondered. Everyone only continued to smile.

"Yeah, Rini can't stay away from Serena and Darien for too long." Gohan said. I nodded agreeing with. That's when I realized that Serena wasn't even in here. Ignoring everyone's pleas for me to rest in my bed, I got up, also ignoring the pain in my stomach. I started running, looking for Serena. It seemed like forever since I have seen her and I just felt the need too. If I saw her, then I would know for sure that everything will be okay and back to normal just like everyone keeps saying. Running down the hallway with the energy I had I was starting to become worried that I couldn't find her anymore. Her prison from where she was in Eternal Sleep was empty along with everyone else's. I know she couldn't see her past self but where could she be, along my quartet and everyone else? This was starting to freak me. After checking the gardens, the command center, training center, I finally found her in the North Crystal Tower. I should have known that's where she would be! That's where she would always spend her free time when she had it, as for me I went to the gardens by myself or with Sapphire. I smiled knowing that would happen a lot more now that he was back on our side. I called upon the queen since she seemed to be in her own little world. She almost seemed worried, but I know she was happy with the smile on her face. Knowing that the torture of the Black Moon Clan was over.

"Serena!" it took me a couple of tries to get her to listen. I guess she was just used to being called Neo Queen Serenity all of the time. I rushed over to her, happy to see her up and moving again. "I'm so glad you're okay!" I was almost crying at this point as I hugged my older sister. She gave a slight laugh and I had to join in with her. Her laugh was so contagious sometimes no matter what kind of mood I was in, it made me feel better.

"It's all over Kairavi." She told me as I looked back up at her. She was still smiling from ear to ear. "Rini is fine as well. She's in the past. Did you know that she finally awoke as a Sailor Soldier today?" she asked me. No, I did not know this. My niece was finally a Sailor Soldier! She finally awakened and now her true power will come through if she continues to train really hard like she already did. I wish Rini was here but I knew she was somewhere safe with Serena's past self and the others as well. "She should be home soon. I told her to say her goodbyes to them before she came home. Everything is finally the way it should be, Kairavi." She told me as she hugged me again. I welcomed the unexpected hug, loving the idea of having nothing to worry about every day like we used to.

"Yeah it's about damn time too." I laughed jokingly. Serena eventually joined in as well.

_**RINI POV  
**_Everything was finally back to normal at home! Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and the Sailor Soldiers of the past all saved Mommy like in the stories that Daddy used to me all of the time. If I remember correctly I think my grandparents even told me some stories about her as well. Today was the day I was finally going to go home to Crystal Tokyo. I was starting to miss my home and everyone else. Especially my parents. Even though it may not have seemed like it to everyone else in the family, I was in the past for a very long time as I tried searching for Sailor Moon and the Imperium Silver Crystal, not knowing I had the silly jewel in my own body the entire time. I had already said goodbye to all of my past family and now I was just saying goodbye to Darien, Serena and the Soldiers. They all seemed to be sad to be seeing me off. I was too but then I realize that I get to see them and the outers when I get home. Hopefully Aunt Kairavi and her quartet and mine as well. I was really missing my quartet; we were just getting really close when all of the attacks from the Black Moon were starting to happen. All of us were in the park, waiting for me to go home. I still had Sailor Pluto's key that she gave me when Mommy escorted us to the door. She was going to want it back when I see her again though. I wonder how often Sailor Pluto will let me come and see everyone? I highly doubt it will be very often unfortunately. She doesn't like people using the door or the keys very often, she would rather no one use them at all unless it was for an emergency. I looked at my key and then back at the others, trying to smile. I know I get to see them again in the future but for some reason it just feels different when I see them and now I'm just going to be comparing everyone to their past self's.

"Good luck on heading home Rini." Amy told me.

"Yeah say hi to the king and queen for us." Lita says.

"Have a safe trip." Raye said.

"Yeah basically what everyone else is saying!" Mina exclaimed. I giggled a little. I turned my attention to Darien and Serena. Darien was trying to be happy while Serena was trying to hold back the tears.

"Got everything kiddo?" Darien wondered.

"Yup!"

"Hope everything works out for you Rini, please be safe and visit us, I think my Mom will miss you too much if stayed away for a long period of time." Serena said as I saw tears form in her eyes, all though they didn't fall. I could tell she was trying very hard not to cry.

"I'll try." I said, having the same thing happening to me. Before anyone could say anything, I rushed in to hug Serena. She welcomed my hug as she fell to her knees. I have no idea why I was acting like this. It's not like I won't be seeing her again. I mean she is my future mom.

"Oh Rini, and you call me a cry baby?" Serena teased. I tried laughing but it ended up becoming a scoffing sound. I whipped away my tears, ran to the front of the group as I grabbed the key around my neck, getting excited to go home again. Wondering what has happened since, I was getting even more anxious to see my family. I started focusing so the Crystal Key could work.

"Crystal Key, please send me home to the future! Oh Cronus, father of time, grant me to the power so I can go home to my family!" I hollered as a bright beam of pink light appeared behind me. I turned one last time behind me to the group, smiling and waving. "Thanks again everyone, it really means a lot that you all helped me and my family, so thank you and I hope to see all of you again soon! I love all of you!" I looked to Darien and Serena the most when I said that last part. I took a deep breath as I stepped in the beam of pink light. When I did finally enter it, I closed my eyes and before I knew it I was by the time space door and there was Sailor Pluto as usual, guarding it. I didn't stay too long with her, the wanting to see my Mommy part in me was growing stronger and stronger the more I stayed with her. I hurriedly gave her back the Crystal Key and started looking for everyone. It took a while to do so but when I heard Grandma Gabriella's voice, I knew I was close. She wasn't yelling or anything but she was laughing. It was odd at first to hear her do so. But I kind of liked the sound when she did, it was care free, happy, and loving sounding. Following the sound of Grandma Gabby's voice I found her outside of the palace. Everyone was there like I thought they would be. All of the Soldiers were present along with family. I stopped for a minute when I saw Sapphire with Kairavi but then relaxed a little when I saw him holding her hand. That must have been the person she cared so much about! I remember her telling me about him. Before she was Mistress Kairavi, she was madly in love with him and I can tell just by looking at Sapphire he was the same way with her. After noticing the young couple, I saw Mommy and Daddy and hurriedly rushed over to Mommy's arms. She held them wide open for me as she saw me and I took the invitation. When I looked over to Daddy, I noticed he wasn't a hologram anymore. I smiled when I realized this. Being so happy to see Mommy again, I started crying. Wishing that I hadn't treated her the way I did, wishing that I hadn't tried to steal the Imperium Silver Crystal, none that wouldn't have happened to her. But for some reason I felt that everything was finally forgiven, and finally peaceful. Mommy laughed a little as I continued to hug her and cry into her pretty gown as she went to her knees.

"Oh Rini, there is no need to cry anymore, everything is finally peaceful. We can all finally live the future we always wanted." She told me as she stroked my hair.

"I know Mommy. I believe you." I told her. I truly did believe her. From here on out, everything can finally go about the way planned it too. Finally.


End file.
